Começar de novo
by Cleide55
Summary: Sara   perde parcialmente a memória. Ela vai ter que conviver com Grissom, que é um estranho para ela. Enquanto isso,Nick e Catherine tem um crime intrincado para resolver.
1. Chapter 1

**Shiper:GSR**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens de CSI não me pertencem.**

**Sinopse: Verificando um caso de violência doméstica, Sara se acidenta, e var parar no descobre que ela perdeu parcialmente a memória. Será um período muito difícil, para ambos, pois Sara não se lembra de ter qualquer interesse romântico por ele!E Grissom também sofre, com o fato dela o ter esquecido. Enquanto isso, Nick e Catherine estão às voltas com o assassinato brutal de um policial, gente do circo, tiras corruptos e muita droga...**

**N do A; Comentários serão bem recebidos. Até mesmo os críticos educados. Pois a crítica, quando bem feita é uma forma de nos fazer crescer.**

Capítulo 1

O repórter novato sonhava com a manchete daquela matéria, "**Corpo estraçalhado por tigre, no Circo América",** enquanto tirava fotos.

Um pouco adiante, um homem alto, magro, calvo, com um cigarro pendurado num canto da boca, recepcionava os CSI's.

- Sim, sou o dono do Circo. Bart Jackson, ou BJ, como o pessoal, costuma me chamar.

- Catherine Willows e Nick Stokes, do Laboratório de Criminalística! – Catherine se apresentou e ao colega, observando todas aquelas pessoas, que olhavam para uma determinada jaula.

- O que aconteceu aqui, afinal? – Perguntou Nick.

- Não sei bem, mas alguém entrou na jaula do tigre, e quando Lou, o tratador de animais, foi dar sua volta noturna, achou o sujeito (pelas roupas que sobraram, parece ser um homem), e me chamou. Liguei pra polícia, e ela chamou vocês – dizia BJ, enquanto levava os dois até a jaula.

- Quem faria uma idiotice dessas? – Perguntava Nick.

- Alguém bêbado, drogado ou completamente maluco. – Respondeu BJ.

Ao chegarem na jaula, viram Brass e David confabulando, perto de carnes sanguinolentas e um tigre, aparentemente morto no outro canto.

- O tigre está morto? - Perguntou Nick, cauteloso.

- Oh, não! Lou atirou nele com tranqüilizantes. Pode entrar lá, sem susto. Ele deve dormir mais umas horas, ainda.

Nick percebeu um homem negro, grandalhão, carregando um rifle, de olho no tigre e presumiu que fosse o tal Lou. Subiu na jaula, ajudou Catherine a subir e foi ter com Brass.

- Olá, Brass, e então?

- Bem, não temos nenhuma identidade e na carteira que achamos, só uma nota de 50 e uma de 20. Além do dinheiro, possuía uma bela carteira de couro, o que indica que não era um qualquer.

Ajoelhado, perto da vítima, olhos arregalados David parecia procurar algo. Nick, que gostava de brincar com ele, agachou-se perto do legista.

- E aí, Superdavid? Qual foi a hora da morte?

- Bem que eu lhe diria, se conseguisse achar o fígado.

- Foi comido?

- É o que parece. – Disse o legista, enquanto examinava uns pedaços de carne, espalhados no chão. – Difícil será determinar a causa da morte.

Nick deu um sorrisinho nervoso; Catherine começou a tirar fotos, sem saber direito, por onde começar, pois a vítima estava horrivelmente esquartejada, e se encontrava "espalhada pelo chão".

- Meu Deus! Que modo horrível de morrer!

- Morrer é sempre ruim, Cath! – Disse Nick.

- Eu sei... Mas olhe isto aqui! –Falou, mostrando a vítima, cujos pedaços viam-se, pelo chão.

Brass ia descer para entrevistar aquela gente, que estava lá e pertencia, ao circo. Antes disso, falou para Nick:

- Vamos identificar nosso John Doe. Acredito que você possa tirar as digitais da mão esquerda: elas me parecem intactas.

Nick olhou para baixo e viu o braço esquerdo arrancado do corpo, mas milagrosamente inteiro. O braço direito, não tivera a mesma sorte; encontrava-se ainda preso ao corpo, mas estava todo dilacerado, e a mão não estava à vista.

Nick se abaixou e abriu sua maleta. Colocou as luvas e começou a colher as impressões digitais, da mão esquerda, quando uma substância gosmenta no pulso, lhe chamou a atenção. Pegou um cotonete, na maleta e passou na substância.

- Acho que já vi isso antes – disse Nick, guardando o material.

-Olhe! Tem mais disso aqui! – Disse Catherine.

Nick passou outro cotonete, no que seria a região perto das orelhas, daquele rosto mutilado.

-Você acha o mesmo, que eu? - perguntou para a companheira.

- Faz mais sentido, se alguém tivesse jogado ele aqui, não?

- É mais fácil aceitar a teoria de homicídio do que aquela história do bêbado ou do lunático!

- Acho melhor telefonar para o Grissom e pedir que nos mande mais alguém. – Comentou Catherine já com o celular nas mãos.

- Gil? É Cath falando, será que você poderia nos mandar Sara? – Fez uma pausa, ouvindo Grissom – e Greg? – Nova pausa, agora mais longa. – Entendo... Te aguardo, então! É bom que você venha, pois temos um caso suspeito de assassinato!

Ela desligou o celular, guardando-o no bolso. Nick percebeu, que se não perguntasse ficaria sem saber, pois a loira parecia propensa a não falar.

- E então?

- Sara não pode vir, pois está acompanhando Riley, num caso de violência doméstica e Greg está num trabalho "solo", investigando um desaparecimento, no Tangiers...

- Isso quer dizer que ninguém virá? – Perguntou Nick impaciente.

- Quer dizer o que eu disse. Grissom está a caminho, para nos dar uma mão.

- Ele vem pôr a mão na massa?

Catherine não entendia o espanto. Certo que Grissom não saía mais a campo, como antigamente, mas ainda o fazia, principalmente com Sara. Ela achava isso, perfeitamente natural. Mas hoje Sara estava ocupada, acompanhando a novata: era de praxe. Voltou-se para a vítima esquartejada. Quem seria? Qual o motivo para ser eliminada? Com quem se metera para morrer daquele jeito? Andou um pouco e foi até a porta da jaula. Fotografou-a e falou para Nick:

- Se foi assassinato, foi alguém do circo. Essa porta não foi arrombada. Tudo está intacto aqui.

Tirou as impressões digitais da porta, e achou algumas sobrepostas. "Isso vai dar trabalho para decifrar", pensou. Nick tirou um pouco de pó pegajoso, que infestava a calça, em farrapos da vítima. Virando-a achou um bichinho verde, ainda vivo, pregado em suas costas, colocou-o dentro de um recipiente próprio.

- Ei, Cath! Achei um amiguinho do Grissom, aqui!

Catherine voltou-se para ele, viu o inseto, e continuou o que estava fazendo.

- Ele logo estará aqui, você poderá lhe perguntar pessoalmente.

Nick ainda procurou por mais alguma coisa. Viu pegadas, que pareciam sair de debaixo da vítima, para a porta da jaula.

- Fotografe isso – disse Nick, segurando o cadáver, pelos ombros.

- Eu já havia visto, elas indo para a porta, mas são muitas e estão sobrepostas; acho difícil achar alguma coisa.

- Pelo menos, poderemos saber quantos eram os sujeitos que estiveram aqui, se for mesmo assassinato, já é um indício.

- Ora, Nick! O chão está coberto de pó de serragem, muito fácil de ter pegadas, e elas podem ser do domador e do tratador.

- Aqui têm quatro sapatos, de números diferentes – insistiu Nick.

Nesse momento, Grissom abria caminho, por entre as pessoas que estavam lá, observando, curiosamente, os acontecimentos. Cumprimentou Brass, e antes que desse dois passos em direção aos CSI's, que esperavam por ele, um pequeno gravador, quase lhe vai, garganta a baixo.

O repórter se identificou como sendo de um jornal local, perguntou o que ele achava e quem era a vítima. Ele calma e pacientemente, declarou:

- Estou chegando agora; no momento sei o mesmo que você, ou seja: NADA! Se me deixar chegar lá e fazer meu trabalho, na volta talvez eu tenha algo a lhe dizer!

O rapaz ficou sem graça, abaixou o gravador e abriu passagem. Da porta da jaula, Catherine sorriu, Grissom não tinha mesmo jeito, para tratar as pessoas.

Foi ela que contou a Grissom o que tinham achado. Grissom se ajoelhou, para melhor olhar a vítima. Percebeu David pegando pedaços de carne solta e olhando simultaneamente para o tigre adormecido. Grissom então não se conteve:

- Tem medo do tigre, David?

- Ele pode acordar a qualquer minuto. Não tem medo, Grissom?

O supervisor apontou para o felino:

- Dele? Não, não mais que o necessário. É um animal. Ataca para comer ou quando se sente ameaçado. Tenho mais medo dos homens que o puseram aqui.

- Então você aceita a tese de assassinato? – Quis saber Nick.

- Claro que as evidências darão a última palavra, mas aquela coisa grudenta, que você achou, parece ser cola, de fita adesiva. Essa concentração de pegadas embaixo do corpo é que me intriga. Como quatro sujeitos entram até aqui, com esse tigre feroz.

Nenhum dos homens parecia ter uma resposta para dar, então Catharine arriscou:

- Só se o tigre tivesse entrado depois...

- É bem possível! – Grissom afirmou e se pôs a pensar no assunto, não sem antes garantir a David, que logo liberariam o corpo, para ele levar. - Se for como você falou, eles trouxeram a vítima, na hora da apresentação dos tigres. Alguém saberia os horários de apresentação?

- Isso não é difícil de descobrir – disse Catherine, procurando BJ com os olhos.

Quando o achou, gritou, para chamar-lhe a atenção e pediu-lhe para vir onde eles estavam. Quando o dono do circo chegou perto da jaula, perguntou-lhe a que horas começava o número dos tigres, e soube ser de 21 a 21h30min .

- A que horas os animais comem?

BJ pareceu ficar em dúvida, depois respondeu a Grissom.

- Eles são alimentados uma vez ao dia, à tarde, menos os tigres...

- Desculpe-me, – interrompeu Grissom – por que não os tigres?

- Bem, antes dos tigres tínhamos leões, e eles ficavam muito preguiçosos, depois de comer. Especialmente pra função da tarde. Dava uma segurança maior ao domador, mas era péssimo, pro espetáculo.

- Imagino! Há quanto tempo está com os tigres?

- Há uns três meses! Acabou?

Nick se aproximou e perguntou se ele estava usando o mesmo calçado. BJ achou a pergunta estranha, mas respondeu afirmativamente. Nick então lhe pediu para tirar o sapato. O dono do circo se espantou.

- Vou ficar descalço?

- É só um minuto, senhor! Logo o devolveremos, pode ficar sossegado! – Intrometeu-se Grissom.

BJ não ficou muito satisfeito, mas deu seus sapatos a Nick. Grissom perguntou a Catherine se tinha alguma vez, olhado mais fundo aquelas pegadas "estavam muito embaralhadas, pra se fiar nelas", concluiu a loira. Grissom perguntou então, se alguém teria tirado alguma coisa das unhas dele, A resposta uníssona dos dois, foi "não".

- Você acha que houve luta?

- Não sei, Nick, a análise do material é quem nos responderá. – Disse Grissom, um pouco mal-humorado.

Catherine percebeu que ele andava meio instável, ultimamente. A falta de Sara, perto dele, era a causa mais provável. Ela foi verificar as unhas da vítima e aproveitou para olhar bem para o amigo, ele tinha que ser mais profissional. Que diabo! Sara era bem grandinha. Sabia se cuidar, além do quê, era uma excelente CSI. Grissom tinha de perder essa mania de querer colocá-la sob suas asas.

Tinha de parar de se culpar por tudo que acontecesse ou deixasse de acontecer, com Sara. Essa profissão tinha seus riscos, e coisas ruins acontecem a todo mundo sem ser culpa de alguém.

Nick olhava para a sola do sapato de BJ. Já havia posto sobre as pegadas e nada coincidira. Comunicou a Grissom e chamou BJ, que não estava muito longe dali. Entregou-lhe os sapatos, agradeceu e pediu a mesma coisa para Lou. Nick havia posto as pegadas num papel transparente, para essa finalidade, contudo, enquanto pudesse ficar "in loco" examinando, melhor. Olhou para o tigre: continuava parado, nem sinal de despertar. "Ótimo!", pensou Nick.

Grissom achou melhor avisar Brass para colocar a fita, para isolar o local; ele estava propenso a acreditar que tinham uma cena de crime ali. Catherine achou algo cinza, do qual ela não fazia a mínima idéia do que fosse. Com um potinho na mão, Nick chamava a atenção de Grissom.

- Ei, você sabe o que é isso?

Grissom olhou um pouco o bichinho e disse:

- Se não estou enganado, é um percevejo verde. Uma praga que dá na soja ou na mamona – olhou ao seu redor e declarou: - Não vi nada parecido, nas cercanias. Onde você achou ele, Nick?

- Nas costas da vítima, achei que era relevante...

- E é. Pode nos dizer onde a vítima andou. E...

Nesse momento, o celular de Grissom tocou. Ele o tirou da cintura, olhou para o visor e deu um sorriso. Catherine, que o acompanhava com o olhar, sentiu o amigo relaxar, e viu ele se afastando um pouco, para ter a ilusão de privacidade. Sim, porque na verdade, ela, Nick e David, embora estivessem ocupados com outras coisas, estavam atentos e curiosos, com o supervisor.

"Deve ser Sara", pensou vendo a expressão feliz e distendida de Grissom. E passou a se preocupar, quando o viu empalidecer e gritar ao telefone.

- Oi! Quem fala? O QUÊ ACONTECEU?

Catherine se aproximou e perguntou-lhe quem estava no aparelho e o quê tinha acontecido. Vendo que ele não respondia, e que estava apatetado, pegou-lhe o telefone das mãos, bem como as rédeas da situação.

- Alô, Willows falando! Quem está aí? Perguntou, com voz enérgica.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Do outro lado da linha a CSI novata falava entremeando, as palavras com choro, fazendo com que Catherine não entendesse bem a situação.

-Riley, respire fundo, se acalme, e me conte o que aconteceu.

- _Fui com Sara, atender a uma chamada de violência doméstica. Quando chegamos lá, fui até a cozinha falar com a mulher, enquanto Sara ficou na sala, com o marido. Ouvi uma altercação na sala e, corri até lá. Bem a tempo de ver Sara sendo empurrada, cair sobre a mesinha de centro e desmaiar. Foi um acidente...O sujeito não fez de propósito... Eu me assustei com o ferimento que ela tem na cabeça, além de não ter recobrado a consciência, até agora_!

- E o que você fez?

- _Como expliquei a Grissom, chamei uma ambulância, e estou na sala de espera do Desert Palm_.

- Como ela está?

- _Estável! Mas não me deixam ficar com ela. O médico quer alguém próximo. Então me lembrei do Grissom. Peguei o celular da Sara e liguei. Agi certo, não?_

- Sim, Riley! Já estamos indo, obrigada, até já!

Catherine desligou o telefone e olhou para Grissom. Ele continuava naquele imprestável estado semicatatônico. Se fosse com qualquer outra pessoa ele estaria vivaz, dando ordens, liderando... Mas, quando era alguma coisa com Sara, ele ficava com o cérebro meio que paralisado.

Era impossível de se contar com ele. Ela suspirou, teria que dar as ordens. O chefe estava momentaneamente incapaz. Disse a ele, para esperar um pouco, que iriam juntos ao hospital. Depois, viu que David tinha recolhido os pedaços soltos de carne, num saco plástico.

- Pode levar o corpo, David. Já terminamos com ele. Nick, depois que você acabar com as pegadas, me encontre no laboratório, sim? Vou com o Grissom ao hospital, e...

Nick agarrou seu braço e indagou preocupado:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Conosco, nada. É a Sara que está internada.

- Internada! – e à curiosidade, juntava-se o espanto. – O que aconteceu? Ela está bem?

- Não sei direito o que aconteceu, mas ela está estável, embora desacordada – disse a loira, recolhendo suas coisas,

-Mantenha-me informado. Qualquer coisa me liga – pediu Nick, com o semblante carregado.

- Farei isso!

Quando deixaram o lugar, o repórter ia à frente, como se fosse um batedor. Agitava seu pequeno gravador, na altura das bocas dos CSI's, reclamando por notícias. Catherine usava o cotovelo, para se livrar daquela incômoda figura, repetia numa voz bem firme: _Sem comentários! Sem comentários_! Com seu corpo _mignom_, protegia Grissom preocupada com o alheamento dele.

Chegaram ao hospital e enquanto Riley contava como tudo acontecera a Catherine, Grissom, já um pouco recuperado, mas ainda nervoso, ia à recepção, para poder ver Sara.

Na recepção uma enfermeira enfadada o atendeu. Era uma mulher morena, de cabelos curtos, com uma irritante voz mole e anasalada.

- Boa noite! Sou Gil Grissom, quero saber notícias de Sara Sidle.

- Espere um pouco, senhor...

- Grissom.

- Sim. Vou verificar no computador.

Ele esperou um pouco, contudo sua ansiedade, fazia com que todo mundo parecesse estar se mexendo em câmera lenta. A enfermeira viu algo na tela do computador e teclou o telefone.

- Dr. McKay, o responsável pela paciente Sara Sidle está aqui... Sim, está bem... Vou mandá-lo, agora mesmo.

- Senhor...

- GRISSOM! – Gritou impaciente.

- É... O Dr. McKay, está cuidando da paciente. Dirija-se ali, 3ª porta, que ele lhe dará maiores esclarecimentos.

Grissom, com a boca seca, pensava que se precisava ver o médico que estava cuidando dela, isso não era um bom sinal.

O Dr. McKay era um homem afável, dos seus 40 anos, alto, corpulento, que transmitia um grande otimismo, a quem conversasse com ele. Ao longo do tempo que permaneceu naquela sala, Grissom foi se acalmando e vendo o mundo de novo com suas verdadeiras cores: nem rosa, mas também, nem cinza.

- Sr. Grissom? A moça que acompanhava a Srta. Sidle disse que você era o supervisor dela no trabalho e que moravam juntos.

- Correto!

- Então não se incomodará em me dar algumas informações, sobre ela, não?

- Absolutamente! Tudo para ajudá-la!

- É isso que eu quero ver, Sr. Grissom: entusiasmo!

- Mas ela está bem, doutor? – Perguntou com voz meio falha.

- Fisicamente, sim. Só não entendo porque ela não acordou ainda. O curativo na cabeça, foi feito. Fizemos uma ressonância, para verificar se haviam fraturas, lesões, edemas, ou qualquer coisa causada pelo ferimento e – olhou bem firme para Grissom, que apavorado, ouvia cada palavra – nada! Ela teve só uma leve concussão.

O suspiro de alívio, que Grissom deu foi tão alto, que fez o médico rir, antes de continuar:

- Continuando, examinei as pupilas, tirei sua pressão, tudo bem, sem novidades. Os pulmões também funcionam bem, pois ela está respirando sem a ajuda de aparelhos. Não é de praxe nesses casos, mas mandei tirar sangue pra fazer um hemograma, e ela é super saudável!

Grissom bem mais calmo conseguiu perguntar:

- Por que, apesar das boas notícias, tenho a impressão que alguma coisa o preocupa?

- Deve ser porque é verdade. – Disse o médico rindo.

- Devo me preocupar? – Grissom já voltava a se inquietar.

- Só se não responder com sinceridade. - O Dr. McKay estava sério agora. – O cérebro, em pleno século XXI, ainda é imprevisível para nós. Vive nos pregando peças! Veja, o fato de ela não ter acordado, pode estar ligado a tantas coisas, e muito provavelmente não representa nada!

- Acha mesmo? – Grissom voltou a se animar.

- Sim! Ela é forte como um touro. - Em todo o caso vejamos... – disse médico segurando uma prancheta com uma mão e tendo uma caneta na outra – ela bebe? Toma drogas? Calmantes? Remédios para emagrecer?

Grissom se remexeu na cadeira. Como poderia responder ao médico? O tempo que ela passou em San Francisco, em muitos aspectos, era uma incógnita para ele. Respondeu o que sabia.

- Há uns anos, ela foi detida, por ter bebido um pouco a mais. Mas ela passou por aconselhamento e creio que não teve recaídas, desde então. Drogas não fazem a cabeça dela. E, outros remédios, não creio. Nunca vi.

- Entendo. – E sem levantar os olhos da prancheta disparou: - Ela é feliz, Sr. Grissom?

Ele se remexeu outra vez na cadeira. Médico ou não, isso não lhe dizia respeito! O Dr. McKay, adivinhando o que se passava, pela expressão aborrecida do outro, explicou:

- Estados psicológicos alterados em conjunto com o trauma físico, poderiam estar causando esta inconsciência prolongada.

Grissom abandonou aquela atitude defensiva, entendendo, que só se abrindo, poderia ajudar Sara.

- Nós nos amamos muito.

- Não foi isso que perguntei.

- Acho que isso diz tudo, não? – Grissom estava meio contrariado.

- Não. Não diz: alguém pode amar muito e ser infeliz!

Embora resumidamente, Grissom contou ao doutor, como foi a vida deles, desde o seqüestro de Sara por uma doida, até agora.

- Acha que deu tempo dela enterrar seus fantasmas?

- Não sei! Ela me disse que sim!

O médico encarou Grissom incrédulo.

- O ser humano não age como um robô. Acho muito pouco tempo, para fazer tanto... Me desculpe Sr. Grissom, mas não acredito! Parece que num estalar de dedos, ela conseguiu remover anos de problemas. As coisas não funcionam assim!

A parte racional, científica de Grissom concordava com o Dr. McKay; Sara ainda não estava recuperada. Não totalmente. A parte infantil, egoísta queria Sara de volta. Ao alcance de sua mão. Estivesse como estivesse simplesmente. Eles ainda continuaram fazendo perguntas e dando respostas. O médico ainda fez algumas perguntas sobre hábitos e diversão, da paciente. Grissom percebeu que sabia menos dela do que pensava. Ou mesmo gostaria.

O médico disse que agora, iriam ver Sara. Antes de irem, o Dr. McKay, fez uma última recomendação:

- Uma concussão pode deixar o indivíduo um pouco confuso, com cefaléia e com uma sonolência anormal. A maioria dos indivíduos recupera-se completamente em algumas horas ou dias. Alguns indivíduos apresentam tontura, dificuldade de concentração, esquecimento, depressão, falta de sensibilidade ou de emoções e ansiedade, portanto, tenha paciência e atenção para com ela. Quando acordar certamente ela terá alguns desses sintomas.

Grissom concordou com a cabeça. Estava ansioso, para ver Sara, mas muito de seu nervosismo tinha ido embora. Foi bom conversar com o Dr. McKay. Fora uma conversa esclarecedora. Saiu do consultório e pegou as duas CSI's, que o aguardavam, para saber notícias.

O Dr. McKay, os esperava, ao pé da escada. Subiram os degraus, fazendo as apresentações. Chegaram logo, ao quarto 113. Grissom sorriu, ao ver o nº na porta: "tinha que ser 13... Borboleta". Ele nem pensou que 13 também era um número de mau agouro, de azar.

Ele não estava preparado, para o que viria a seguir. Na verdade, ninguém estava. Ninguém jamais se prepara para algo assim.

Sara, apesar do curativo, em sua têmpora, estava com uma fisionomia descansada e, um leve colorido nas bochechas. Parecia só estar tirando uma soneca.

- Eu não disse que a aparência dela era ótima? – Disse o Dr. McKay, todo sorridente, se retirando, logo a seguir.

Catherine e Riley logo voltaram ao laboratório. Grissom resolveu ficar. Agradeceu à novata, pelos cuidados com Sara. E agradeceu a Catherine, por tomar conta de tudo, inclusive dele. A loira se limitou a sorrir e apenas disse, com sinceridade:

- Ora, Gil! Quantas vezes, você me ajudou? É uma retribuição muito pequena, em função do muito que já fez por mim!

Uma hora e dez minutos, depois que elas haviam saído, Sara finalmente, recobrou a consciência. Grissom, que estava à sua cabeceira ficou animado:

- Olá, Bela Adormecida!

Ele notou que ela não sorriu com o gracejo e que ela olhava diferente para ele. Faltava aquela doçura; aquele amor ao qual ele estava acostumado. Ela olhava pra ele, como olharia para outro qualquer.

Se queixou de muita dor de cabeça, levantou uma das mãos e mexeu no curativo. Encrespou a cara, soltou uma imprecação e perguntou:

- Grissom, o que estou fazendo aqui e principalmente o que você faz aqui?

- Grissom?... – Levantou a sobrancelha.

- É seu nome, não é?

- Sim, mas... Você me chamava por outro nome...

- Droga!

- O que foi agora? – E, Grissom, embora sentisse a sua dor, estava um pouco aborrecido, com a falta de sensibilidade dela.

Ela estava examinando o curativo com um espelhinho e percebeu que tinham raspado um pouco do cabelo. Isso era o que ele definia por "tempestade em copo d'água". Ele nem havia reparado nisso. O importante era ela estar viva e bem.

- Bom, você não me respondeu: como me feri assim?

- Você não sabe?

Sara se impacientou e respondeu que se soubesse, não estaria perguntando. Grissom pensou que ela parecia uma menina birrenta. Suspirou ao lembrar-se das palavras do Dr. McKay, sobre ter paciência com ela.

- Você e Riley estavam atendendo a uma chamada de violência doméstica, quando...

Sara franziu o cenho e fez cara de quem não está entendendo direito.

- Desculpe, eu e quem?

- Riley. Riley Adams, a novata! Não se lembra?

Ela insistia que não conhecia nenhuma Riley e Grissom achou normal, devido à concussão e ao fato de terem trabalhado juntas só naquela noite. Tratava-se de um conhecimento recente. Era compreensível. O que não foi nada compreensível foi o que ela perguntou logo a seguir e fez Grissom levantar a sobrancelha e perceber, que havia algo de errado com ela.


	3. Chapter3

Capítulo 3

- E onde está o pessoal?

- Pessoal?

- Sim! – E ela ficava impaciente, com a lentidão dele, em entender o que ela dizia. – Greg, Nick, Warrick...

- WARRICK? – Perguntou ele, espantado.

- Sim, o que é que há? Eles deveriam estar aqui, dando uma força!

Grissom não sabendo o que dizer, falou que alguns estavam trabalhando, outros tinham vindo, enquanto ela estava inconsciente. Sara pareceu ficar satisfeita, com a resposta.

Aliás, ele notou que ela estava muito dispersiva: fazia muitas perguntas, prestando pouca atenção nas respostas. Isso não era típico dela. Sempre tão atenta e concentrada em tudo. Uma desconfiança passou pela cabeça dele. Ele precisava lhe perguntar.

- Sara, em que ano estamos?

- Ora, que pergunta mais boba! Em 2004!

Grissom engoliu em seco, inventou uma desculpa qualquer e saiu. Foi procurar o Dr. McKay.

No laboratório, Nick e Greg, que vindo do seu caso, logo foi avisado, que Sara estava hospitalizada, crivaram Catherine de perguntas. Ela contou como Sara foi ferida, e como a Ressonância Magnética, afastara qualquer hipótese de um trauma mais sério.

- Então, ela está bem? – Perguntou Greg, visivelmente preocupado.

Catherine tentou tranqüilizá-los, como pode, dizendo que o médico que cuidava do caso, achava que Sara estava muito bem, não havia motivo pra preocupação. O único senão, era que ela ainda estava inconsciente.

Catherine indagou das pegadas, Nick respondeu que uma era da bota do domador, uma do tênis do tratador, uma da sapatilha de um dos trapezistas e uma não correspondia ao sapato de ninguém. Catherine ficou um pouco pensativa, e depois, disse:

- Acho que poderemos descartar o domador e o tratador, como suspeitos, porque estão sempre lá. Achar pegadas deles é natural. Devemos nos concentrar mais nos outros dois. Penso serem eles os responsáveis por essa barbaridade.

Brass chegou e já foi perguntando por Sara. Alguém tinha contado para ele. Catherine disse o que sabia. O capitão gostava muito de Sara e, portanto, estar consternado, era perfeitamente natural.

Nick sacudiu uma folha na frente dele:

- Mandy e eu descobrimos quem é o John Doe, é um colega seu, da Narcóticos, Roy Burton, conhece?

Brass apresentava um ar indefinido, no rosto: pena, medo, frustração, raiva, muitos sentimentos diferentes. Para a vítima e por causa dela. Por fim, falou algo, como estivesse recordando:

- Ele fez a Academia de Polícia comigo. Ele era tão divertido naquela ocasião!

- E depois? – Quis saber o curioso Nick.

- Não sei! Perdemos o contato. Ele foi pra Narcóticos, eu pra homicídios. Nossas vidas seguiram cursos diferentes. – Suspirou o capitão, perdido em lembranças. – Eu nem sabia que ele estava em Vegas!

Catherine se surpreendeu. Conhecia Jim Brass há tantos anos... Nunca o tinha visto assim, perdido em reminiscências.

- O que um detetive da Narcóticos faz num circo? – Perguntou pra ninguém.

- Ver a graça do palhaço, acho que não foi – respondeu Nick, com seu senso de humor habitual.

- E além de tudo ir parar na jaula do tigre... – Falou Catherine.

- E servir de antepasto pro tigre! – Completou Brass.

Catherine pareceu se lembrar de algo e perguntou ao capitão:

- Ei, Jim, não é costume, principalmente da Narcóticos, os detetives andarem em duplas?

- Sim e daí?

- Nesse caso, onde estava o parceiro dele? - Inquiriu Catherine.

- Vou investigar isso! – Prometeu Brass.

Catherine perguntou a Nick, que fim levaram a substância cinza, retirada das unhas da vítima e aquele pó das calças da vítima, que Nick encontrara. Nick respondeu que estavam sendo analisadas, por Hodges. Catherine pediu então para irem pra lá e, Brass acompanhou-os por ser seu caminho.

Em sua sala, David Hodges, agia como se fosse o rei do laboratório. Aproveitava-se da ausência momentânea de Grissom para fazer o QUE queria, QUANDO queria. Ter uma séria Catherine, a sua frente, contudo, barrou-lhe a vontade de fazer graça.

– E então? Já tem o resultado pra mim? – Perguntou Nick.

Hodges sem gracinhas estendeu-lhe um papel e falou:

- A substância cinza é um fungo o _botricis ricinus_, causador do mofo cinzento, principal doença da mamoneira.

- Que acha, ele segurou uma planta infectada? – Catherine perguntou a Nick.

Não dando a menor chance do CSI responder, Hodges se intrometeu:

-Pela quantidade encontrada numa única mão, já se percebe que se trata de uma grande quantidade. Acho que ele estaria agarrando com as duas mãos, assim. E, Hodges acompanhou as palavras, com gestos.

- Como quem se agarra pra não cair? – Indagou Nick.

- Justamente! – Respondeu Hodges.

-Isso explicaria o amiguinho do Grissom aqui, - falou Nick tirando o percevejo do bolso, ou melhor, o potinho onde ele estava – bem que Grissom falou que podia ser da soja ou da mamona!

- Percevejo-verde-da-soja – exclamou Hodges. –Humm... Creio que não se trata só de um arbusto, Nick! Ou é uma plantação, ou pelo menos algumas mamoneiras!

Catherine olhou o bichinho com certa aversão:

- É seu novo mascote?

Nick limitou-se a sorrir, guardou o potinho no bolso e falou a Catherine que esperava novos esclarecimentos de Grissom. A loira pensou que àquela altura, o amigo devia estar demasiado preocupado com Sara, pra se ocupar de bichinhos de mamona.

- E o que você tem a me dizer do outro pó?

- Bem Nick, creio que você não teve muita sorte aí - disse Hodges, lhe dando outra folha.

- Pó de serragem?

- Sim. Encontra-se no circo todo, inclusive na jaula em que você esteve; não representa muita coisa. O próprio tigre ao estraçalhar a vítima poderia esfregá-la no chão, sabia?

- Hodges, seria possível, identificar serragens em lugares distintos?

- Sim, desde que fossem diferentes, o que acho pouco provável de acontecer num circo. Ele deve ser fornecido por uma única madeireira ou empresa. E mesmo que o pó seja de madeiras diferentes, mistura-se tudo.

- Entendo, mas não custa tentar, não? – Perguntou o meticuloso CSI.

Hodges deu de ombros, como quem diz: _já avisei, o risco e o trabalho são seus._

- Acho que vou voltar lá, assim que clarear. Vou ver se acho as mamoneiras e entrevistar o trapezista.

- Está certo! Mas não vá sozinho, leve o Brass com você! – Disse Catherine, preocupada, com Nick.

- Ok! – Respondeu o CSI sorridente; não estava acostumado a alguém se preocupar com ele.

Grissom estava inconformado, conversando no consultório do Dr. McKay.

- É como estou lhe contando doutor, ela engoliu quatro anos de vida!

- Acalme-se, Sr. Grissom! Como ela não tem nenhuma lesão cerebral, a amnésia é temporária, é normal ela desorientar totalmente o indivíduo e impedir a recordação de eventos que ocorreram alguns anos antes.

- Ela não esqueceu apenas esses quatro anos, ela ME ESQUECEU também…

- Como assim? Ela não lembra quem você é? – Indagou o médico, com uma ruga na testa.

- Ela lembra meu nome e sabe o que faço – aí ele ficou sem graça de revelar – mas não sente nada por mim!

- Vocês estavam juntos, naquela época?

- Não, mas ela gostava de mim. E agora... Ela me olha diferente. Como se tudo que ela sentia, de repente tivesse acabado... ´

Podia-se perceber o quanto aquela situação fazia Grissom sofrer. O médico perguntou se as referências aos outros era normal.

- Ao que parece, sim. Com exceção de Warrick e da moça que a trouxe aqui: ela não se lembra nem que Warrick morreu, nem que Riley existe!

- Ela era muito ligada a esse Warrick?

- Sim!

- O que aconteceu de significativo nesse período que você diz que ela "engoliu".

-Bem: ela teve problemas com a bebida; me contou coisas graves de sua família; um louco a pegou; um amigo seu foi enterrado vivo; fomos morar juntos; outro amigo dela foi espancado; ela quase morreu no deserto nas mãos de uma doida; ela foi separada dos amigos, porque não poderíamos trabalhar no mesmo turno; Warrick morreu... Acho que é só.

- SÓ? Sr. Grissom, por muito menos, eu me daria um tiro! – Exclamou o médico atônito!

- Ela é uma pessoa forte. A profissão nos leva a isto!

- Pelo que entendi, ela deixou claro um certo interesse em você; era correspondida?

- Bem... Eu... É complicado...

- Ora vamos, Sr. Grissom, é uma pergunta simples: ninguém está lhe perguntando sobre cirurgia cerebral. E então, sim ou não?

- Não. Eu tinha medo de me comprometer. E de comprometê-la também.

- Não é da minha alçada, mas começo perceber porque ela perdeu a memória. Vou recomendar um psiquiatra, muito bom, colega meu aqui do hospital. Recomendo que vocês sejam acompanhados por ele.

- Não poderíamos ser acompanhados por você, Dr. McKay?

- Eu sou neurologista. É melhor vocês ficarem em mãos mais experientes, que as minhas!

Grissom não conseguiu esconder seu dissabor. Não se sentia propenso em ficar trocando de mãos. Foi com certa má vontade, que ele guardou o cartãozinho do psiquiatra no bolso...

Grissom perguntou-lhe como deveriam lidar com Sara, dali em diante. O médico afirmou que, ao contrário do que se dizia, era bom sempre falar a verdade: "porque ninguém gosta de ser enganado; ela acaba sabendo a verdade cedo ou tarde e, como vai descobrir, 80% de suas perguntas são imediatamente esquecidas".

- Não forcem nada, mas respondam, sempre com a verdade. Se for alguma coisa que irá chocá-la, poupem-na de muitos detalhes. No momento a cabeça dela tem muitos buracos vazios para serem preenchidos. E logo perceberão que ela não mostrará muita paciência para aturar enrolações.

- E quanto a morarmos juntos? Como devo proceder?

- Ela ainda tem a casa dela?

- Não, não mais!

- Então lhe diga que ou ela vai com você ou ficará na rua. Lembre-se Sr. Grissom a verdade! Sempre a verdade! Tenho certeza, que rotinas que lhe são familiares serão muito importantes, no processo dela recuperar a memória!

- Ela ficará ainda muito tempo, sem memória? – Perguntou Grissom, sem saber ao certo, se queria saber a resposta.

- Não posso lhe dar uma resposta precisa! Podem ser horas, dias ou semanas.

- Quem sabe meses... Ou anos!

- Não, Sr. Grissom, não é coisa para tanto tempo, anime-se! – Falou rindo o Dr. McKay.

Grissom põs-se de pé e pegou a mão do médico, sacudindo-a com firmeza.

- Bem, se não nos virmos mais, obrigado doutor!

- Vou subir com você. Vou ver alguns pacientes e aproveito para ver Sara e lhe informar o que está acontecendo com ela. Acredito que ela deve se sentir muito confusa com tudo isso.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

- Está bem, Gil! Não apareça se preferir. Acho melhor você dar assistência a ela, no momento. Sim, estamos nos arranjando aqui. Agora vou desligar, porque o Greg está aqui. Avise Sara que iremos visitá-la quando estiver em casa. Até logo! – Catherine desligou o aparelho e perguntou o que Greg queria.

- Eu só vim me despedir e saber se você tem notícias de Sara.

- Por um acaso, tenho sim: Sara está bem fisicamente, sofreu uma concussão e perdeu temporariamente a memória.

Ele ficou um pouco assustado, ao ouvir isso! Então Sara não se lembrava deles? Catherine sorriu.

- Sossegue. Ela está estacionada em 2004. Pra ela você ainda é o rapaz do DNA. Mas ela se lembra de você, sim!

- Então ela não se lembra de estar morando com Grissom? – Falou Greg após pensar um pouco.

Uma sombra passou pelo rosto de Catherine. Ela falou que Grissom iria contar para Sara à tarde. Mas isso não era o pior... Contou então, enquanto o rapaz olhava pra ela, com os olhos arregalados, que Sara lembrava-se dele apenas como seu supervisor, não demonstrava nenhum interesse romântico.

Greg que estava de pé, frente à mesa onde estava Catherine, desabou numa cadeira próxima:

- Não é possível!

- Eu não queria estar no lugar dele! Coitado! Demorou tanto para achar alguém... – Falava Catherine, como se falasse pra si mesma.

- E ela? Coitada! Sofreu por anos, até ele se resolver.

Catherine percebeu que aquela "queda de braço", com certeza não os levaria a lugar nenhum, e a hora era difícil, não se podia nem pensar em dissidências. Foi então conciliadora.

- Está bem: ELES sofreram, e terão dias bem difíceis pela frente. Temos de ajudar.

- Ótimo! Mas como? – Inquiriu Greg, que tinha uma sincera vontade de ajudar Sara.

- Toda a vez que falarmos com ela, temos que insinuar o quanto é grande seu amor por Grissom, o que é verdade.

- Sim, é, - Concordou o rapaz, pensativo –mais estranho é ela ter esquecido, o "grande amor" de sua vida.

Catherine deu de ombros; ela também tinha pensado nisso; também tinha a mesma dúvida de Greg, mas quem era ela pra entender o cérebro humano? Não era psiquiatra, só podia ficar de fora, torcendo para que o coração pusesse tudo em seus devidos lugares.

Greg deu-lhe uma pasta com o relatório do seu caso no Tangiers: fora um rebate falso!O turista, ganhador do "jackpot", não tinha desaparecido. Só comemorara demais e caíra, ficando dormindo o dia todo, num parque da cidade.

- Turistas... – Sacudiu a cabeça Catherine, rindo.

Greg lhe disse que estava livre para ajudar no caso do tigre. A loira agradeceu, mas lembrou-lhe que Riley não podia ficar sozinha, então ele ficaria encarregado dela.

Ele se sentiu orgulhoso em ser responsável por alguém. Ao levantar-se da cadeira parecia até mais alto até do que realmente era.

- Não vai embora?

- Nem pensar! – Suspirou Catherine. – Vou falar com o Dr. Robbins, saber do resultado da autópsia da vítima do tigre; conversar com o Ecklie sobre uns dias de folga para o Grissom e esperar pela volta de Nick e Brass do circo. Só então vou pensar em ir pra casa...

- É... O Grissom faz falta – disse ele, na soleira da porta. - Eu pretendia sair daqui e dar uma passadinha no hospital...

- É preferível que não, Greg. Vamos deixar o Grissom descansar esta manhã. Ele passou uma noite difícil e terá uma tarde atribulada. Apesar de bem, Sara só deverá ter alta amanhã cedo: o médico quer deixá-la em observação. Assim, será melhor irmos`a casa deles.

- Claro, claro! O importante é ela estar bem... – Disse o rapaz já saindo.

A sala de autópsia cheirava a formol e morte. Ela iria lá, por obrigação profissional, nunca como Grissom, por prazer. Tantos anos fazendo isso e ainda não se acostumara com o cheiro. Certo que não fugia correndo, mas não se sentia bem, com aquele cheiro de podridão, que envolvia o necrotério.

O Dr. Robbins estava tão acostumado, que tomava com gosto uma xícara de café, que David dera para ele. Oferecera para ela também, mas ela recusara, pois sentia o estômago se revirar, apenas olhando eles tomarem, imaginou-se tomando. Disfarçou o mal estar com um riso nervoso. Agora sabia afinal, porque ria tanto naquele lugar que definitivamente, não era engraçado.

David entregou farrapos para ela, dizendo que era a roupa da vítima. Ela meio que se debruçou sobre aquele montinho sanguinolento.

-Como não vimos isto? A roupa tem várias mamonas!

- Ele também tem algumas espalhadas, - ia dizer pelo corpo, mas reconsiderou e falou, por aí, mostrando os pedaços. - Deviam estar nas roupas e acabaram na vítima. Vocês não devem ter reparado, pois havia muito sangue e muita carne solta.

- Ainda assim! – Retrucou, aborrecida. – Uma mamona não é tão pequena para passar despercebida. E aqui não de trata de uma; são várias!

Catherine mostrava-se inconformada. O Dr. Robbins achava que a vítima devia ter estado numa plantação de mamonas e devia estar se escondendo ou fugindo, pois mamonas se aderem à roupa e se fosse um arbusto só, ele teria desviado, _é" o que as pessoas costumam fazer"_, disse o doutor.

- Ainda bem, que vocês o identificaram. Senão teríamos de apelar para a sua arcada dentária, já que o rosto estava parcialmente comido.

- Que morte horrível não? - Comentou Catherine, fazendo uma careta.

- Oh, mas ele não morreu assim!

Catherine quase gritou um "não?", tamanho seu espanto e porque não dizer contentamento, pois achava que ninguém merecia morrer assim. Ela imaginava, com horror, o pavor da vítima, enquanto a fera dilacerava suas carnes.

- Veja essa abertura no pescoço – disse o legista. – É reta, vê? Ora uma fera dilacera, não come de garfo e faca.

- O quê acha que pode ter sido?

- Obviamente, um objeto cortante; pelo ferimento, eu diria que é uma faca comum. Esse sujeito morreu antes de entrar naquela jaula.

- Qual foi então a causa da morte?

- Hemorragia, por esgorjamento.

- Pensei que fosse um degolamento, Doc!

- Não se preocupe, é um erro comum – começou a explicar o doutor – "degolamento" vem de "gola", parte posterior da cabeça: degolamento, quando alguém é golpeado por trás, com uma machadinha, por exemplo – e ele acompanhava as palavras, com gestos. - Já no "esgorjamento", a vítima é atingida na parte anterior, ou seja, na frente, geralmente por uma navalha ou faca.

- Faca, no caso dele!- Esclareceu David

- Tudo indica que sim! – Confirmou o Dr. Robbins.

- E ele sangrou até morrer? – Acompanhando o gesto afirmativo de Doc, com a cabeça, a loira continuou. – Essa situação é compatível com a cena do crime?

Para sua surpresa, o Dr. Robbins foi taxativo: _não! Ele havia sido assassinado, em outro lugar e levado até a jaula._

- Tem certeza quanto a isso?

- Tenho. Com base nas fotos que você tirou, e na conversa que tive com David, não havia sangue suficiente no local.

- Vai me perdoar, mas estive naquela jaula também; estava uma bagunça daquelas!

- Eu não duvido! – Disse o doutor, cravando seus olhinhos nela. – Esses bichos sabem bagunçar as coisas, na hora das refeições! Mas se você olhar bem, suas próprias fotos, verá que é mais bagunça, que quantidade de sangue.

Catherine agradeceu e se encaminhou para a porta; antes de sair, o legista perguntou-lhe de Sara. Serviu-se de mais uma xícara de café, enquanto ouvia Catherine.

- Ela está bem: terá alta amanhã cedo. Só está com amnésia temporária. Sua vida parou em 2004.

- Interessante! – Limitou-se a comentar Doc, tomando um gole de café.

Ecklie, ao contrário do que ela esperava, não criou muitos obstáculos, assinou logo um papel, que dava uma semana de folga pra Grissom. Catherine estranhou, pois nem teve que argumentar muito. Pensava que teria de gastar muita saliva, mas não! "Será que o Ecklie está virando gente?", pensou.

Estava de saída, quando ele perguntou sobre o estado de Sara. Catherine disse que ela estava bem, e Ecklie comentou:

- Bom pra ela! Essa perda de memória veio a calhar, não? Exime-a de toda e qualquer responsabilidade!

Ela foi pensando nisso, enquanto se encaminhava para a sala de Grissom, que ocupava, interinamente, bem como suas funções. "Providencial?... Sim. Proposital?... NÃO!", pensou.

Grissom acabara de chegar ao hospital. Fora até em casa, tomar um banho e trocar de roupa e já estava de volta. Sara não entendia esse "grude" todo, "será que ele, não tem mais o que fazer?", pensou aborrecida.

- Grissom você não precisa ficar me vigiando; as enfermeiras fazem isso...

Ele olhou para ela, tristemente e disse enérgico:

- Mais tarde conversaremos, e lhe explicarei sobre nós. Agora vou dormir um pouco, neste sofá, porquê estou muito cansado. Então, cale a boca, Sara, que eu preciso de sossego, pra dormir!

Sara ficou atônita, desde que abrira os olhos, só fora tratada, com doçura. E agora vinha esse homem falando com rispidez, e mandando-a calar a boca. Quem ele pensava que era? Certo que era seu chefe. Mas não era seu dono.

Ela queria tirar satisfação com ele, mas nem pode, porque ele exausto, caíra como uma pedra no sofá, adormecendo, imediatamente. Estava de costas para ela, ressonando tranqüilamente, se ela quisesse, teria de brigar com as paredes!

Sara então, achou melhor deixar pra lá, e sentindo imensa sonolência, dormiu, em seguida.

Nick achou Catherine, atrapalhada, com a papelada de Grissom, sobre a mesa:

- E aí? Arrumando a papelada do chefe? – Indagou ele, sorridente.

- É o cúmulo! Não se acha nada aqui. – Falou Catherine desconsolada, com os óculos, na ponta do nariz. – Sabe que no meio dessa bagunça, encontrei ainda a meio, um relatório de um caso que nós acompanhamos o mês passado!

Nick riu da situação. Catherine perguntou-lhe de Brass.

- Ele não veio comigo. Nos separamos, assim que saímos do circo. Eu vim pra cá, enquanto ele foi até a Narcóticos, saber do parceiro de Roy.

- Bem, e o que você descobriu?

- Achei a plantação de mamonas, com o mofo cinzento, e alguns arbustos estão quebrados, como se tivesse alguma atividade, naquele local.

- Você pegou o nome do dono?

- Sim, - disse Nick tirando um cartãozinho, do bolsinho da camisa – aqui está: Indústrias Kellermann.

- São os Kellermanns, do biodiesel?

- Sim, eles mesmos. Aliás, a plantação fica nos fundos do circo. O terreno onde o circo foi montado pertence às indústrias. - Informou Nick.

- Você sabe se o terreno foi cedido ou alugado ao circo?

- Cedido. Parece que as indústrias querem passar por benemerentes ante a prefeitura.

- E quanto ao trapezista?

- Brass, ficou com ele. Pra variar, não sabia de nada, fez cara de surpresa e jura que alguém usou suas sapatilhas, para incriminá-lo!

Catherine sorriu e fez cara de quem conhecia bem essa história. Contou-lhe da autópsia e das mamonas, que deixaram passar. Nick também, não se conformava com isso. Coçou a cabeça e disse:

- Sabe, Cath, tem um galpão no fim do circo, que fica bem em frente à plantação de mamonas. Não tive porquê examiná-lo. Agora, com o que falou o Dr. Robbins, acho que deveríamos.

- Também acho! – Concordou Catherine. – Só preciso de algumas horas para ir para casa, tomar um banho e dormir um pouco e estarei nova em folha! Vamos combinar e nos encontrarmos aqui às 2 h, ok?

Enquanto isso, Brass encontrava-se na Narcóticos. Parou em frente ao balcão de informações e disse que gostaria de conversar, com o parceiro do detetive Burton.

- Roy Burton?

- Sim.

O guarda jogou uns dados no computador e logo declarou que o detetive Ben Soffer, não estava lá, que o procurasse à noite, seria mais fácil encontrá-lo. Brass pediu seu endereço. O guarda disse que não podia dar-lhe; _que o desculpasse, mas eram normas._

Brass suspirou e mostrou seu distintivo:

- Eu entendo, mas não sou um lunático qualquer. Sou um policial, também, da homicídios, e tenho urgência em falar com Ben Soffer!

- Sinto muito. Mas são as...

-... NORMAS. É eu sei! - O capitão suspirou novamente e falou. – Poderia dar-lhe um recado? Diga-lhe que o capitão Jim Brass virá procurá-lo, logo mais à noite.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

No almoço, Sara reclamou da sopa de legumes, que lhe serviram no hospital. Olhando feio para o prato, ela disse a Grissom, _que aquilo era uma lavagem, que não colocava nenhum vivente em pé_. Grissom riu do jeito ranzinza, que ela tinha adquirido, com a amnésia. Reclamava de tudo.

- O que você gostaria de comer?

- Puxa, eu sonho com um grande e suculento... BIFE!

- Sara! – Ele quase gritou enquanto mostrava no rosto uma expressão engraçada: entre surpreso e horrorizado. – Você é vegetariana, há muitos anos!

- Sério? Faço parte da turma que come mato?

Ante o gesto afirmativo de Grissom com a cabeça ela ficou pensando cismarenta e perguntou por fim:

- Gozado! Se sou vegetariana, por que essa vontade absurda de comer carne?

Era uma boa pergunta, sem dúvida. Mas Grissom não tinha resposta pra isso.

Desde que acabou de almoçar, Sara se sentiu incomodada, com aquele homem rodeando-a o tempo inteiro. Grissom sabia que precisava contar sobre eles, mas não sabia como fazê-lo. Na verdade, temia a reação dela. Ela andava tão esquisita; tinha reações tão estranhas, que lhe custava a crer, que essa "nova" Sara fosse a mulher que ele amava.

Sara não agüentou mais e explodiu:

- Se quer falar alguma coisa, desembucha logo! Pare de ficar dando voltinhas ao meu redor. Está me deixando tonta!

- Me desculpe, não era minha intenção! É que preciso falar algo muito sério, com você.

Ela pareceu um pouco preocupada, com a situação. Ele levou-a até o sofá, sentaram-se frente a frente, ele segurou sua mão e demorou a abrir a boca.

- E então?- Ela reclamou impaciente.

- Não é fácil! Estou tentando...

- Um conselho? Comece do começo. Costuma funcionar.

Mas ele não começou do começo. Começou do fim. E ao falar a Sara que moravam juntos, obteve justo a reação que não queria: Sara instintivamente recuou; desprendeu sua mão e sentiu o sangue fugir do seu rosto.

- Não pode ser! Não sinto nada por você, por que faria isso?

- É a mais pura verdade! – Falou sentindo cada palavra dela cair sobre ele como facadas em seu coração.

Vendo o nervosismo dela, e sentindo seu ego extremamente ferido lhe disse:

- Puxa, que bom, que não nos casamos, ainda. Você ficaria maluca! – Tentou esconder sua mágoa através do sarcasmo, mas não se saiu muito bem.

Sara então, pela 1ª vez, depois do acidente, olhou para ele com sensibilidade e viu que o tinha ferido.

- Desculpe, se o ofendi, mas é que tudo me pareceu tão idiota, tão sem sentido.

- A gente se amava... Muito! – Disse ele, num fio de voz.

- E então? Como vai ser?

- Vai ser que não tendo mais seu apartamento, você irá para nossa casa!

- Ou eu poderia ir para um hotel não?

Ele a fitou longamente antes de responder:

- Poderia, mas não vai. Em nossa casa, o Dr. McKay, acha que a rotina será benéfica para sua memória. Falando nisso, o doutor me recomendou um psiquiatra, amigo dele, para acompanhar seu caso – e Grissom pôs-se a buscar, nos bolsos o cartão que o Dr. McKay lhe dera. – Está bem, pra você? Ele também trabalha aqui, não entrei em contato com ele, porque precisava conversar com você antes.

Ela não gostou muito da idéia; estava já se acostumando à idéia do Dr. McKay, ser o seu médico. Foi com o rosto contraído, que ela pegou o cartão.

- O Dr. McKay não pode me atender?

- Não se trata disso, Sara! É que ele é apenas neurologista, e acha que você estaria melhor nas mãos de um psiquiatra.

- Se eu tenho apenas amnésia temporária, por que um psiquiatra? – Perguntou, desconfiada.

Grissom tentou tranqüilizá-la, percebendo que ela começava a se agitar. Segurou outra vez, na sua mão e falou com brandura:

- É mesmo, o que você tem. O que parece estranho, NÃO só ao médico, mas a mim também, é o fato de você ter-me apagado de sua vida.

- Ah, é isso? – Suspirou aliviada.

Grissom não gostou nem um pouco, daquele suspiro: parecia que ela estava querendo se livrar dele.

- "Isso", a que você se refere, com tão pouco caso, Sara, é muito importante, é a nossa vida em comum!

- Está bem! Está bem! - Exclamou ela, livrando-se da mão dele, que sem perceber, apertava com muita força a dela. –Muito bem, vamos consultar o Dr... John Haldenberg. – Levantou-se e leu o cartão.

Catherine e Nick chegaram ao circo e, logo se depararam com BJ. Aproveitaram para fazer perguntas, a respeito do galpão.

- Ele já estava aí, quando chegamos com o circo – explicou BJ. – Devido ao modo em que foi construído e as suas dimensões, Rodriguez, o amestrador de cavalos, logo o quis pra si.

Foram se encaminhando para o galpão, e ao chegarem à porta, Nick achou um cadeado; BJ foi logo avisando, que não tinha a chave. Ele não conhecia o interior do galpão e duvidava que mais gente do circo, conhecesse. Nick ficou lá segurando o cadeado, fazendo cara de "e então?". O dono do circo chamou um menino que brincava pelos arredores e pediu-lhe que chamasse Rodriguez. Enquanto isso, Jackson puxou assunto com os CSI.

- Não querem inspecionar a jaula? Ela está vazia no momento!

- O que aconteceu com o tigre? – Perguntou Catherine, curiosa.

- Ele foi transferido de jaula, e além disso, ele anda perturbando o veterinário.

- Como? - Quis saber a curiosa loira.

- Ele está vomitando e tendo diarréia, desde que comeu o pobre homem.

- Pode-se dizer que o sujeito era indigesto – brincou Nick.

Catherine não riu, já estava com pena do animal e de BJ, cuja tristeza se devia mais ao dinheiro que gastara com o tigre do que sua preocupação com o bicho.

- Não sei se isso vai lhe interessar, mas o tigre pode ter ingerido algumas mamonas!

- Muitas?

- Isso já não sei dizer...

- Meu Deus! Meu tigre foi envenenado! – Lastimou-se BJ.

Catherine andou alguns passos e pegou uma mamona.

- Parece inofensiva...

- E isso de fato é – explicou Jackson. - Mamona não é problema, mas a semente é altamente tóxica! Envenena e não tem cura! Preciso avisar o veterinário.

Catherine destacou uma semente.

- Essas coisinhas pretas, bonitinhas aqui?

- Saiba, moça, que essas "coisinhas bonitinhas", já mataram muitas crianças: como eu disse, não tem cura! Só espero que ele não tenha comido muitas; afinal, um bicho de 300kg, não é como uma criança, não? – Perguntou pra ninguém, o dono do circo.

- Senhor, os animais não possuem uma espécie de 6º sentido que os afasta de plantas venenosas? – Perguntou Nick.

- Meu jovem – explicou BJ. – Acontece que ele não atacou um arbusto e sim, um homem!

Depois disso os três ficaram em silêncio, até o amestrador de cavalos chegar. Quando ele veio, Catherine ficou muito mal-impressionada com ele. Tinha colocado na cabeça, sabe-se lá porquê, a idéia de que um amestrador seria um sujeito delicado, e ao invés disso, viu alguém que mais parecia um açougueiro, que um amestrador.

Ele tinha altura mediana, compleição robusta, sem ser gordo, cabelos mal cuidados que de tão negros, pareciam azulados, uma barba de uns três dias e um grande bigode. É, definitivamente, não impressionara bem Catherine!

- Bom dia! Sou Raphael Rodriguez, em que posso ajudá-los?

BJ adiantou-se e falou, tirando o cigarro da boca:

- Rodriguez, essas pessoas são CSI's e estão investigando a morte daquele homem na jaula do tigre...

- E o que meus cavalos tem a ver com isto?- Indagou Rodriguez, que tinha uma voz forte.

- Acontece, que foi homicídio, Sr. Rodriguez; o sujeito que morreu, foi morto em outro lugar e posto à fera faminta, para parecer outra coisa. – Disse Nick, se ombreando com o homem, cuja altura mais ou menos, combinava com a sua.

Via-se que Rodriguez não tinha boa vontade, mas BJ colocou-se no meio, dos dois homens.

- Eles querem examinar o galpão e só você tem a chave.

O homem hesitou, um pouco, mas uma chamada enérgica de BJ, fez com que ele se resolvesse, afinal.

- Meu Deus! Já mandaram um repórter do jornal local, quando pensaram que havia sido um trágico acidente; imaginem a publicidade negativa que farão, ao saberem que foi homicídio!

O dono do circo olhou desconsolado para Nick, que tinha uma expressão de "não é da minha alçada", no rosto. BJ então descarregou suas frustrações em Rodriguez.

- Vamos, homem! Parece que guarda um tesouro aí!

- Calma! Já estou abrindo! Coloquei isso, para os cavalos não saírem!

Não precisava ser muito observador, para notar a má vontade de Rodriguez: ela saltava aos olhos!

- Acho que este cadeado serve mais para manter quem está fora, de não entrar do que de algo de dentro, poder sair! – Falou Nick.

O CSI não percebeu, mas Rodriguez o fuzilou com o olhar.

O galpão era bem amplo: possuía a baia, com seis cavalos brancos, muito bem tratados. Num canto, se empilhavam alguns caixotes de madeira e o resto, estava vazio. Catharine falou que aquele era um bom lugar para se cometer um crime.

A atenção de Nick estava voltada para os caixotes. Não resistiu e indagou a Rodriguez, do seu conteúdo. O amestrador resmungou algo como "equipamentos eqüinos". Nick não discutiu, e tratou de se livrar dos dois homens, não sem antes perguntar, onde Rodriguez estava na noite anterior, pois não o tinha visto.

- De fato, eu não estava lá fora, eu estava dormindo.

- Dormindo! – Exclamou Nick.

- Quando vi o que aconteceu `aquele pobre infeliz, ao ver que não podia se fazer mais nada, fui dormir.

- Está usando mesmo sapato de ontem?

- Não.

- Eu poderia examiná-lo?

- Não sem um mandado, conheço meus direitos – e Rodriguez estava irredutível.

- Está certo Sr. Rodriguez, – falou Nick – se quer ir pelo caminho mais difícil, que seja!

Quando estavam de saída, BJ tentava a todo custo, convencer o outro, a cooperar. Rodriguez dizia ao patrão:

- Sinto muito, BJ, no que diz respeito ao circo, tenho de acatá-lo, mas quanto a minhas coisas pessoais, faço como bem entendo.

Ao ficarem a sós, Nick reclamou do amestrador. Catherine atenta em cada detalhe do galpão deu de ombros. Pegando sua máquina fotográfica disse:

- Ele pode não ser a pessoa mais simpática do mundo, mas está no seu direito. Não podemos fazer nada, Nick!

No consultório discreto do Dr. Haldenberg, Grissom pensava como sua vida virara do avesso, em tão pouco tempo. Tudo estava organizado e, de repente... Tudo ficara de pernas pro ar. Como se ajeitaria levando para casa, uma mulher que amava com todas as forças de seu ser, e não se lembrava da sua existência? Para quem, ele não passava de um mero inseto? Suspirou, profundamente.

O Dr. John Haldenberg entrou em sua sala, em passos rápidos. Nisso ele era muito diferente do Dr. McKay. Enquanto este parecia ter todo o tempo do mundo, a sua disposição; o psiquiatra, embora tendo um ar calmo, era um tanto mais rápido que o seu colega.

Ele inspirava confiança, até Grissom estava satisfeito, por tê-lo procurado. Fisicamente, o Dr. Haldenberg tinha a pele bem morena, cabelos escuros, olhos também escuros, um nariz ligeiramente adunco e tinha o peso proporcional a sua altura, que era aproximadamente igual a de Grissom.

- Bem, em que posso ajudá-lo, senhor... – Disse o médico, estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Grissom. – Completou, apertando a mão estendida.

- Ah, o acompanhante da moça, com amnésia temporária!

- Sim. Só que sou mais que um acompanhante...

- Só que ela não se lembra disso. É, o Dr. McKay, me explicou o caso.

- Estranho não, doutor?

- Nem tanto! O cérebro, quando seletivo sabe o que faz. Apenas tentemos descobrir, porque lembranças suas foram apagadas.

Era o que Grissom tanto ansiava por descobrir. O Dr. Haldenberg continuou:

- Pela minha experiência, Sr. Grissom, há uma grande curiosidade em descobrir, o porquê, mas poucos agüentam as respostas.

- Eu agüento, pode deixar!- Grissom respondeu decidido.

- Bem, Sr. Grissom, conte-me então, tudo desse relacionamento e também da vida dela, nesses últimos quatro anos.

- Temos tempo, doutor? Porque é meio longo.

- Leve o tempo que precisar: eu não tenho pressa! – Muniu-se de seu bloco de anotações, onde volta e meia, anotava alguma coisa.

Estranhamente, Grissom relaxou e contou tudo: de como a conhecera em San Francisco; da vinda dela a Vegas; dos anos em que ele não se decidiu a assumir seu amor, dos medos dele; do medo por ela; do fato de Nick ser enterrado vivo; na louca que a jogara, no deserto; do porquê ela ter ido embora; da morte de Warrick, tudo enfim.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Catherine e Nick viram e fotografaram um grupo de pegadas, também confusas, no chão. Também eram sobrepostas e muitas, eram apenas parciais, mas por elas se viam os mesmos homens que estiveram na jaula.

- Pelo visto, Cath, acho que teremos de colocar o tratador e o domador, de volta ao jogo. Se a jaula era o cenário próprio deles, aqui não é! – Disse Nick.

- Mas não é mesmo! Ei, Nick, parece que temos uma 5ª pegada aqui! – Disse Catherine, encaminhando-se para as caixas.

- E ela está sozinha, e bem nítida – agachou-se o CSI, com o papel para pegadas na mão.

Tirada a impressão, Nick olhou em volta, procurando algo. Sorriu ao ver um pedaço de pau. Foi até a pilha de caixotes, e começou a forçar a tampa de um, com o pedaço de pau. Catherine aproximou-se com a câmera na mão.

- Que está fazendo?

- Não confio naquele Rodriguez! Não acredito em nada que ele diga!- Foi a resposta do CSI.

Catherine que também antipatizara com o amestrador, concordou, com um movimento de cabeça.

Ao abrir o caixote, Nick se deparou com sacos plásticos de pó branco. Ele pegou um e experimentou com a ponta do dedo "mindinho".

- UAU! – Foi só o que conseguiu dizer.

Abriu outro caixote; e outro; e mais outro. Todos continham a mesma coisa.

-UAU! – Não parava de dizer. – É cocaína, Cath! Equipamentos eqüinos uma ova!

A loira fotografava tudo e pediu que Nick ligasse ao capitão, contando o que tinham achado e, pedindo-lhe que viesse efetuar uma prisão!

- Ei, Cath, sabe o que pensei? Se o Brass prender o tal Rodriguez, nem precisaremos de mandado... O que você está fazendo?

Catherine estava parada, com a câmera nas mãos, e aparentemente a cabeça cheia de pensamentos." _Penso que aqui seria um bom lugar para passar a faca em Roy_." Disse, bem em cima das pegadas. Nick discordava, pois devia haver muito sangue, e com o pó de serragem, não seria possível limpar. A poucos passos dali, tinha uma área que parecia recém varrida, onde se via só o cimentado, aparentemente limpo.

Catherine pegou a lanterna ultravioleta, em sua maleta e pediu para Nick apagar a luz. Logo achou o que procurava, pois um sorriso iluminou sua face. Perguntou a Nick, onde estaria o borrifo. Nick colocou-se à frente da mancha e disse à loira:

- Bom, isso depende da altura do assassino e da posição da vítima. De qualquer forma, deve estar nas roupas do assassino.

- Bem, acho que a essa altura, o assassino já deve ter sumido com suas roupas... – Lastimou-se Catherine.

- Às vezes, não! – E Nick se agachou, para colocar num potinho, um pouco de pó de serragem. - Vou pegar da jaula também para o Hodges poder comparar.

Saíram do galpão e puseram-se a examinar as cercanias. Outra vez, viam-se as pegadas, e um deslocamento, da plantação de mamonas até o galpão. Parecia que arrastavam algo pesado.

- Podia ser uma pessoa? – Perguntou Catherine.

- Claro. Por que não?

Ela ia demarcando as evidências e fotografando. Enquanto isto, Nick adentrava na plantação, até se perder de vista. Pouco depois, retornou dizendo que Roy não correra, para dentro, pois nada evidenciava uma atividade anormal, lá dentro: nem pegadas, nem arbustos quebrados, nada!

Catherine abaixou a câmera e virou-se, ficando de frente para o galpão. Pareceu pensar um pouco, dizendo por fim:

-Sabe, Nick, acho que Roy não estava correndo, estava aqui na frente, de tocaia e foi surpreendido por aqueles sujeitos das pegadas. Nick então colocou-se de cócoras, escondido pelos 1ºs arbustos.

- É isso explicaria o excesso de atividade, no começo da plantação. Além do quê, se tem uma boa visão do galpão daqui - falou o CSI se levantando.

Uma coisa, refletindo a luz do sol, chamou sua atenção. Ele se abaixou para pegar. Catherine perguntou o que era.

- Não sei bem: parece ser uma lente de máquina fotográfica. Olhe, Cath é parecida com a sua! – Afirmou Nick, ensacando o objeto.

_ Acho que Roy estava vigiando, aí os "vigiados" descobriram ele aqui, houve uma certa resistência, ele foi levado arrastado até o galpão e de... Esgorjado, lá dentro – deduziu Catherine.

Nick também usou seu poder de dedução e concluiu que aquela pegada solitária pertenceria ao chefe desta operação. Catherine anuiu com a cabeça e perguntou ao companheiro: _Por que o circo?_ E ouviu de volta: _Por que não?_ Foram se encaminhando para o galpão. A loira parou antes de entrar e disse:

- Acho que alguém precisa receber Brass e contar-lhe o que está acontecendo aqui. Vá você, que eu fico aqui, guardando a droga!

Nick concordou, com um sorriso, como sempre e, Catherine ficou pensativa, "o quê Grissom estaria pensando disso tudo, se estivesse ali".

No consultório do Dr. Haldenberg, depois de cerca de 1 h, de monólogo, Gil Grissom estava se sentindo muito bem, apesar da boca seca. Ele nunca falara assim, a não ser em seminários. Ele estava precisando que alguém lhe ouvisse, mesmo ele contando a história de outra pessoa. Antes, Sara cumpria bem esse papel. Mas agora, ela discordava dele em tudo.

O Dr. Haldenberg não o interrompia a não ser com "sim", "não", "é" e "continue, Sr. Grissom". Mesmo agora ao fim da narrativa, ele não dizia nada. Ficava quieto, olhando para suas anotações. Por fim, ele abriu a boca para dizer que estava na hora de conhecer sua paciente.

_Claro_! Disse Grissom e levantou-se a fim de levar o doutor, até o quarto de Sara. Foi agarrado no braço, pelo psiquiatra, que disse que no quarto, iria pedir-lhe para contar a história de Sara, e que ele se restringisse aos dois, por enquanto, nada de CSI, Nick, Greg e muito menos Warrick.

- Certo, Sr. Grissom?

- Certo, doutor! Mas e se ela perguntar?

- Ela não vai. Não agora, pelo menos! – Disse o doutor como se falasse com uma criancinha. – Mas, se perguntar, diga-lhe o que aconteceu, sem muitos detalhes, ok?

No quarto, Sara já estava recostada, nos travesseiros, pronta para dormir, pois agora era cada pouco, atingida por uma sonolência invencível! Quando viu Grissom, entrando pela porta, despertou; lembrou-se que ele havia saído à procura do psiquiatra fazia um bom tempo e com isso, ela havia se esquecido dele.

Ajeitou os travesseiros e conseguiu sentar-se. Estava particularmente bonita; os cabelos revoltos, nos travesseiros; os olhos mortiços, pelo sono e a cor das bochechas, vindas do esforço para se sentar, deixaram-na linda.

Grissom saiu da frente, e o psiquiatra apareceu. Grissom anunciou:

- Dr. Haldenberg, esta é a paciente, Sara Sidle!

- Como vai, Srta. Sidle? É uma moça muito bonita!

Sara estendeu seus olhos mortiços; com sua mão, apertou a mão que lhe fora estendida, e respondeu com voz rouca:

- Bondade sua, doutor! Chame-me Sara.

Grissom acompanhara a cena, indignado. Sua Sara, tão séria, portava-se de modo todo coquete, se insinuando para o doutor. Ele não admitiria nunca, mas estava enciumado, e o pior de tudo é que nem podia reclamar, porque no momento, ele não era ninguém para Sara!

O psiquiatra não respondeu nem que sim, nem que não. Sabia que Sara estava muito confusa, e muito vulnerável, no momento; não se aproveitaria disso. Depois... Quem sabe? Se ela recuperasse a memória, e não se lembrasse de Grissom (podia acontecer!), talvez... Afinal, era uma bonita mulher!

O Dr. Haldenberg pediu a Grissom que contasse um pouco da história deles. Ficou com a atenção toda voltada para Sara, acompanhado pelo seu inseparável, bloco de anotações.

Ela acompanhava a história, com curiosidade apenas, não demonstrava nenhum tipo de envolvimento, como se ouvisse a história de outras pessoas. Grissom não suportava esse distanciamento. A custo refreava a vontade de apertá-la em seus braços e beijá-la com força.

Sara ouviu toda a narrativa e disse apenas, que era uma bela história. Grissom não se conteve e sentou-se ao lado dela, pegou na sua mão e falou, apaixonadamente:

- Sim é, Sara! E é a NOSSA história, meu amor!

O que mais lhe doeu, foi o olhar dela, frio, estranho, como se olhasse para um lunático. Se livrou das mãos dele, que não agüentando mais, levantou-se e saiu do quarto.

- Sinto muito! Sei que isso pode soar cruel, mas não me lembro!- Disse ao médico.

- Tudo bem Sara! O que sentiu ao ouvir a narrativa?

- Muita coisa eu me lembro, contudo, não me lembro de qualquer interesse amoroso, da minha parte!

O psiquiatra suspirou. Aquele prometia ser um caso difícil. Pôs a mão no seu ombro e pediu-lhe que não se esforçasse que as coisas viriam a seu tempo. Percebeu que Sara olhava insinuantemente para o seu braço. Retirou-o antes que ela notasse a sua perturbação.

- De início, seria bom nos vermos todos os dias...

- Tão mal assim? – Ela perguntou, olhando para ele, com segundas intenções.

- Não, é que os próximos dias poderão ser difíceis. E eu quero acompanhar tudo de perto - explicou o psiquiatra, pondo-se a uma distância segura dela.

Ela perguntou se as consultas seriam no hospital ou em casa. John respondeu que no hospital, às 5 h, estava bem para ela? Sara deu de ombros: não tinha nada, pra fazer, pouco se importava com o horário. O médico se despediu e, desejou-lhe "um bom-dia, na vida nova". Sara não disse nada, mas antes de sair, provocou-o, mais uma vez:

-Pensei que você fosse me examinar!

- Não sou esse tipo de médico. – Falou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

No corredor, se deparou com Grissom, expressão carregada, mostrando seu descontentamento; olhos vermelhos, de quem fez força, pra não chorar e mãos crispadas, de quem não socou ninguém, embora tivesse vontade.

O médico pôs a mão, em seu ombro:

- Calma, meu amigo!

- Não agüento ver ela flertando assim, como se fosse descomprometida!

- Mas é assim que ela se sente, Sr. Grissom! No começo ela se sente leve, terá um comportamento inconseqüente, até mesmo infantil. Com o tempo, ela irá ficando mais ansiosa, mais preocupada com a sua situação e mais confusa.

- Ela sofre com essa situação?

- No momento, não! Ela sente uma certa euforia, um sentimento de liberdade, entende? Com o tempo, isso passa a se reverter: vai começar a sentir angústia por não se lembrar, e a sensação de terem lhe roubado a vida. Isso vai gerar ansiedade e confusão. E é aí que ela vai sofrer – explicou o psiquiatra. – Portanto, não dê muito crédito, ao que ela faz ou diz, agora. Tenha paciência Sr. Grissom!

- Eu sou um sujeito paciente. É que não suporto vê-la assim!

John Haldenberg compreendia muito bem a situação de Grissom. Parecia muito fácil falar de fora, mas ele reconhecia que era muito difícil viver aquilo. Ainda mais, uma mulher especial, como Sara.

Ouvira muito bem, os relatos de Grissom, sobre ela, e embaixo da impessoabilidade profissional, se entusiasmara com ela. Parecia ser dona de grande personalidade e férrea força de vontade. Grissom lembrou-se do caso do almoço, sobre ela ser vegetariana e ter vontade de comer carne. Aproveitou para perguntar ao psiquiatra, como isso era possível.

O Dr. Haldenberg pensou um pouco e por fim perguntou a Grissom, se ele estivera envolvido, de alguma forma com a decisão dela, se tornar vegetariana.

- Sim, foi imediatamente, após uma experiência que fiz, com um porco. Sim, indiretamente, fui o responsável.

- Então está explicado. Houve envolvimento sentimental, nesta experiência? Tudo relacionado à sua figura, com algum envolvimento romântico, foi apagado – falou o psiquiatra, depois de Grissom responder afirmativamente a sua pergunta. – Verá que mesmo antes de 2004, suas lembranças e as dela, são um pouco diferentes.

- Por quê? – Indagou Grissom, num desamparo que dava dó.

O doutor colocou a mão em seu ombro e respondeu, tentando tranqüiliza-lo:

- Isso, meu amigo, é o que tentaremos descobrir!

Ao se ver sozinho, Grissom não tinha vontade de entrar no quarto e enfrentar "aquela" Sara. Precisava de alguém, para do seu jeito, chorar as mágoas. Telefonou para Catherine.

No momento, em que seu celular tocou, Catherine estava com Nick, no trailer de Raphael Rodriguez.

- Willows! Tudo bem, Gil. Não se preocupe! E Sara? Huhum...Huhum!... Entendo!

E, a pedido dele, contou tudo que descobriram até aquele momento. Inclusive na vinda de Brass, que prendeu Rodriguez, como traficante. Levou o amestrador e a cocaína, para a delegacia. Mas o interrogatório iria ficar para depois de Brass se encontrar com o parceiro de Burton.

- _Vocês já acharam o assassino?_

- Não, Gil! Espero que parceiro de Burton e mesmo o interrogatório de Rodriguez, nos esclareça alguma coisa!

- _Não deixe de estar presente ao interrogatório de Rodriguez!_

- É o que pretendo, Gil!

- _Falou com o Ecklie_?

- Sim tudo certo e assinado: você tem uma semana de férias!

- _Obrigado, Cath!_

- Amanhã, eu e toda turma, iremos a sua casa, visitar Sara.

Depois de um certo silêncio na linha, Grissom disse um "_Está bem_!" mastigado, que fez a loira, com uma ruga de preocupação na testa, perguntar se estava tudo bem, mesmo. Grissom disse que sim e não falou mais nada. Agora, ele tinha alguma coisa em que ocupar seu cérebro. Não precisava mais desabafar com ninguém.

Despediu-se dela apressado. Certificou-se que estava com as chaves do automóvel e deixou o hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Catherine ainda mostrava uma certa preocupação com o amigo. Nick acercou-se dela:

- Era o Grissom, não?

Ela confirmou movendo a cabeça.

- O que ele queria? E Sara como está?

- Ele queria saber como o caso ia indo, mas desconfio que tinha algo mais. Diacho! Ele é tão sucinto. E Sara vai bem... Eu acho!

Nick deu uma gargalhada:

- Ele é assim mesmo: extremamente sucinto Cath! Você deveria se preocupar se de repente, ele ficasse verborrágico!

Nick tinha tirado as impressões dos caixotes, mas achava que o resultado, não daria em nada significativo. Eram muitas digitais, de muitas mãos diferentes; umas tantas parciais, que ele sabia muito bem, que nunca seriam identificadas. E o pior de tudo, é que nada disso, lhes levaria ao assassino. Só serviriam, se tanto, para incriminar aqueles quatro, no tráfico de dro gas.

Precisavam achar as roupas, com o sangue da vitima, ou a arma do crime. Olharam tudo, como perdigueiros e nada! Acharam uma agenda, provavelmente, com as datas de entrega das drogas. A data da noite do crime estava anotada. Mas de novo, isso só seria uma prova no tráfico; não no crime.

Catherine passou pacientemente, Luminol, nas facas da cozinha, mas não encontrou nada. Nick revistou o armário de roupas com sua lanterna e, não encontrou nada. Ele se agachou, para ver as solas dos sapatos, na parte inferior do armário.

Um sorriso denunciava que, finalmente, achara alguma coisa. Virou um pouco a cabeça, e chamou a atenção da loira, que correu imediatamente, ao local, para ver que Nick tinha achado um mocassim, com a sola suja de serragem e no couro, uma gota de sangue, que Nick coletou, num cotonete.

- Mesmo que o DNA prove que o sangue é da vítima, isso só coloca Rodriguez, na cena do crime, o que mais ou menos sabemos, mas não faz dele um criminoso. – Disse Catherine, meio desolada.

Nick suspirou e levantou-se.

- Olhou tudo?

- Monte de roupa suja, monte de roupa pra consertar, facas na cozinha, caixas, gavetas, não falta nada! Nossa Nick! Já tirei um monte de mamonas de você e ainda tem? – E Catherine, pegou duas bolinhas em suas costas.

- Eis aqui mais uma Cath! Essas coisinhas aderem mesmo, não? Se Burton pegou tantas como eu, aquele tigre está em maus lençóis! Que foi?

Catherine olhava fixo, para ele, mas seu pensamento estava longe.

- Me responda como alguém, experiente como Roy Burton não vê em campo aberto, quatro sujeitos vindo em sua direção e quando descoberto, não esboça reação nenhuma? Não tenta se esconder, não tenta correr...

Nick achava isso muito estranho também. Estivera no local e, praticamente, era impossível não perceber alguém se aproximando... A não ser... O CSI coçou o queixo e pensou um minuto.

- A não ser que o agressor fosse conhecido seu!

- Mas quem? O pessoal do circo não me parece ser sua turma. E o que ele estava fazendo sozinho lá? – perguntava Catherine.

- Essa resposta, talvez Brass possa te dar. – Concluiu Nick.

Brass acompanhou Rodriguez até a delegacia, indiciou-o e prendeu-o. A seguir, registrou a droga no depósito da polícia e foi ao encontro de Ben Soffer, na Narcóticos.

Quando chegou lá, encontrou o mesmo guarda no balcão de informações, contudo foi atendido imediatamente, e sem sequer abrir a boca, foi levado ao detetive Soffer.

Diante de Soffer, fosse pelo vício da profissão, fosse pela curiosidade que sentia, começou a analisá-lo. Era um homem magro, da altura do capitão, devia estar na faixa dos quarenta e poucos anos e estava no começo de um processo de calvície ou apresentava, "testa alta", como o povo chamava.

Mas o que chamava atenção nele eram os olhos cinza, pequenos e muito espertos, que pareciam olhar tudo e ao mesmo tempo. Brass estendeu sua mão para apertar a que lhe era estendida. O aperto de mão de Ben Soffer era firme, quente e rápido.

- Está me analisando – sorriu Soffer.

- Desculpe, força do hábito - sorriu Brás de volta.

Mas, se bastava ter olhos, para ver o físico, já não era tão fácil dar uma espiada em seu interior. Por questão de hábito, também, Soffer era um homem solitário e fechado, difícil de demonstrar, o que verdadeiramente pensava.

Brass não primava, pelo uso das palavras, então resolveu contar de uma vez só, sem rodeios, o que tinha acontecido a Roy. Ben não pareceu tão chocado, com a notícia, quanto Brass esperava. "Afinal, que sei eu? Ele é meio seco mesmo!", pensou o capitão.

- Estavam vigiando o Circo América?

- Não! Pra falar a verdade, nem tínhamos nada naqueles lados. Esperávamos um carregamento, para amanhã. Estamos de olho nesse bando há meses.

- Sei... Cocaína?

- Heroína! – Disse Soffer se apalpando todo, em busca de um maço de cigarros. – Fuma?

Brass fez um gesto negativo. Ben então, lhe perguntou se ele se importava em continuar a conversa na lanchonete, em frente da delegacia. Estava louco por um café e um cigarro. O capitão concordou e chegaram lá, num instante. Aboletaram-se, no balcão e Soffer demonstrava a desenvoltura de um costumeiro freguês, ao pedir dois cafés, e um maço de Marlboro.

- É comum, vocês trabalharem sozinhos?

- Não, eu nem estava sabendo desse Circo...

-... América! – Completou Brass.

- Isso! Conheço o circo. No outro dia, levei meus filhos lá!

- Oh, então têm filhos, detetive?

- Sim, um par deles – replicou Soffer, mostrando uma foto dos dois, que trazia, na carteira. – Matt, com dez e Stephen, com seis anos.

Para ser simpático, Brass se deteve um pouco na foto. Falou que eram bonitas crianças, só por falar.

- É casado, capitão?

- Divorciado – respondeu Brass, tomando um gole de café.

-Eu também! Nesta profissão é meio difícil segurar um casamento

O capitão fez um gesto concordando, tomou mais um gole de café. Perguntou se teriam de fazer alguma ligação por Roy; algum parente, ex-esposa, filhos...

Soffer balançou negativamente a cabeça, Roy não tinha parentes próximos, não quis ter filhos e, em quase cinco anos de trabalho, nunca mencionou a ex, sinal que se afastaram de vez.

- Sabe o endereço dele?

- Sim, por quê? Tem idéia de ir até lá?

- E você, não tem curiosidade em saber o que ele fazia, sozinho, no circo?

- Claro, claro! – Respondeu Soffer, apagando o cigarro.

- Então se considere convidado! Falando nisso, não quer estar presente ao interrogatório do sujeito do circo que prendemos hoje? É seu departamento. Raphael Rodriguez conhece?

- Não, o nome não me diz nada – falou Ben, enquanto dava uns dólares, ao barman.

Os dois homens saíram da lanchonete e rumaram para o carro de Brass, que não estava muito longe dali.

Quando chegaram na sala de interrogatório, Nick estava esperando por eles. Após breves apresentações, Nick disse em que pé estavam as investigações e se Brass poderia atrasar um pouquinho o interrogatório, porque Catherine, foi atrás do juiz Anderson e logo estaria de volta. E ela queria muito participar, daquele interrogatório.

- Ok, mas o que ela quer com o juiz Anderson?

- Ela está tentando obter mandados para os trailers dos outros três. Quem sabe...

- Espero que ela consiga - falou Brass. - O Juiz Anderson é meio difícil!

- Infelizmente, não tínhamos opções! – Foi a resposta de Nick.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, Catherine chegava esbaforida, mas exultante.

Nick perguntou se estava tudo bem, e recebeu sinal de positivo, da loira. Pediu licença e saiu dali, falando que tinha muito que fazer. Os três entraram na sala de interrogatório, e Brass pediu a um guarda, que trouxesse o prisioneiro.

Com seu macacão laranja, Rodriguez chegou com os pés e as mãos algemados. Ele entrou com dois guardas, que lhe tiraram as algemas; e um advogado razoável, não era um chave-de-cadeia qualquer, era um causídico de certa categoria. Brass percebia como o tráfico dava dinheiro. Era só trancafiar um peixinho qualquer e já vinha um advogado de peso defendê-lo e, não poucas vezes, soltá-lo.

Todos se acomodaram. Brass começou o interrogatório:

-Muito bem! Me explique o que aqueles caixotes, cheios de cocaína faziam em seu galpão, Sr. Rodriguez?

- Como eu respondi à moça aí, eram equipamentos para os cavalos. Alguém está querendo me incriminar!

- Claro! – Disse o capitão, com ironia. – Os duendes do Papai Noel, vieram à noite e fizeram a troca...

- Decerto que não! – Resmungou o amestrador.

Foi a vez de Catherine jogar um caderninho sobre a mesa.

- Reconhece isso?

- Parece ser minha agenda. – Disse Rodriguez, sem se mexer.

- Com as datas dos carregamentos?

- As datas são de aniversário.

- Aniversário? – Catherine arregalou os olhos. – Puxa, que boa memória, o senhor tem! Considerando-se que na agenda, só há datas, sem nomes, e um nº na frente, que suponho ser da quantidade de caixotes, não?

- Eu tenho meus métodos. Quanto ao nº é a idade que minha sobrinha fará...

- Quantas sobrinhas, não? – Ironizou Catherine.

- Família grande... – Começou a responder, com cinismo.

Soffer que até então, estava quieto, no seu canto, bateu na mesa e falou, quase gritando:

- Chega de papagaiada inútil! Não se interessaria tanto em negar o tráfico, se soubesse que poderia pegar uma acusação de assassinato.

- Assassinato? – Repetiu incrédulo, o advogado. – Não me falaram nada disso!

- Esperem, eu não matei ninguém! – E o amestrador parecia muito assustado, com a possibilidade de ser acusado de assassinato.

Nick chamou Catherine, que pediu licença e deixou a sala e, após 5 minutos retornou, com umas folhas de papel nas mãos, e um sorriso nos lábios.

- Sr. Rodriguez, colocamos o senhor na cena do crime. As pegadas sem identificação pertenciam a um mocassim seu. Temos fotos de suas pegadas na jaula, no galpão e na plantação; além do que, você tinha serragem da jaula e do galpão Eram serragens diferentes porque a do galpão era de pinus, indicada para cavalos. Sabemos também que Roy Burton, morreu no galpão, pois o que sobrou das roupas dele está impregnado de serragem de pinus. – Concluiu Catherine.

- E então, bobão, disposto a começar tudo de novo? – Perguntou Brass ao prisioneiro.

Raphael Rodriguez perdeu toda sua arrogância; em sua face morena, apenas se estampavam medo e susto. Olhava para o advogado que não sabia bem, o que fazer. O advogado viera preparado para uma coisa e se deparara com outra.

A fim de salvar sua pele, Rodriguez resolveu contar tudo, pois antes ser acusado por tráfico de drogas do que de assassinato.

- Por que um circo? – Perguntou Catherine.

- Porque é um ambiente familiar, ninguém desconfia e vive viajando.

- Vocês vendiam? – Foi a vez de Brass perguntar.

-Não, não éramos traficantes. Nem olhávamos a mercadoria. Apenas transportávamos.

- Qual era o destino desses caixotes que achamos?

- San Diego, a próxima parada do circo.

Rodriguez pegou a agenda e mostrou a Catherine, como ela funcionava.

- Vê, é muito simples: a data da frente é de quando recebemos o carregamento, esse nº isolado você estava certa, era o nº de caixas e a data aqui, é de quando irão buscar a droga, em San Diego e carregar a próxima leva.

- O sistema era sempre o mesmo? – Indagou Soffer.

- Não! Às vezes retiravam as drogas e, não havia reposição; só em outra cidade.

Soffer perguntou o que Roy Burton fazia ali, e Brass também se interessou na resposta, que colocava Roy, como um xereta, que estivera fazendo muitas perguntas, no dia anterior e, naquela noite estava de tocaia, em frente ao galpão, na plantação de mamonas das indústrias Kellermanns.

- Alguém de lá, estava envolvido? – Perguntou Catherine e, tendo um sonoro não, como resposta, continuou. – BJ sabia disso?

Rodriguez fez troça:

- Aquele, não vê um elefante, nem que tropece num!

- Muito bem comediante, quem estava no galpão quando Roy foi morto?

Antes de responder, Rodriguez conferenciou com seu advogado, sobre se dizia, ou não o nome dos comparsas. O advogado achou, que já que ele falara, até então, deveria continuar, pois assim, demonstrava boa vontade.

- Bem... Bobby, o domador, Joe um dos irmãos trapezistas e Lou, o tratador.

- Há mais alguém do circo, envolvido? – Insistiu a loira, que depois dele mexer negativamente, a cabeça, continuou. – Como ele foi levado ao galpão?

- Bem, quando descobrimos, claro que não ficamos felizes, nem ele também, acho que lhe dei dois socos bem dados, porque ele apagou. Lou amarrou as mãos e fez uma mordaça, com fita adesiva. Não sabendo, o que fazer com ele, eu e Lou o arrastamos para o galpão.

Brass assumiu o interrogatório. Perguntou-lhe quem matou o detetive. Rodriguez estava suando. Fitou longamente seus três inquisidores. Respondeu que o assassino era o sujeito que trouxe as drogas.

- O dono da 5ª pegada! – Murmurou baixinho, Catherine.

- Quem era ele? – Perguntou Brass.

Soffer olhava para o prisioneiro, com curiosidade.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

- Não sei! A cada vez, mandavam um sujeito diferente. E ninguém lhe pedia carteira de identidade, se é que me entende!

- Pode identificá-lo?

- Creio que não, porque não prestei muita atenção nele. Afinal, não é da minha conta!

- A faca era dele? – Perguntou Catherine.

- Não, era minha. Estava por ali, não sei bem. No outro dia, trouxe-a para abrir um fardo de alfafa, para os cavalos e acabei me esquecendo dela!

- Ele a levou com ele? – E o capitão continuava a interrogar o preso.

- Não sei, não prestei muita atenção.

- Você presta pouca atenção nas coisas, não? – desabafou Brass.

- Eu cuido da minha vida! É a melhor apólice de seguro de vida que posso me dar.

Soffer parecia estar satisfeito, Brass achava que Rodriguez estava escondendo algo e Catherine ainda estava com algo entalado.

- Por quê?

- Me meter nisso?- Ele continuou, quando ela fez que sim, com a cabeça. – O circo dá muito pouco. A gente precisa pegar um troco, sabe? Pra garantir nosso pé-de-meia.

- Mas assim?À custa de tanta infelicidade?

- Dona, - respondeu Rodriguez ao ser algemado, para voltar a sua cela – cada um pega o que pode não o que quer.

Ao deixar o hospital, Grissom deu voltas e voltas com seu carro, acabando por se ver em frente a sua casa. Já que estava por lá, resolveu descer e dar uma espiadinha no Hank. Fosse o que fosse tudo não passava de uma boa desculpa, para se refugiar no seu porto seguro e contar com o cão, seu amigão incondicional, que nunca ralhava com ele.

Hank como era de se supor, recebeu-o com festinhas, latidos e lambidas. Grissom fazia carinho no cachorro. Trocou sua água. Viu que a terrina de comida estava vazia, abriu o armário, buscando a ração e achou meia garrafa de uísque. Colocou a comida para o cão e pegou um copo para si.

- O "papai" merece uma dose. Teve um dia muito difícil!

Emborcou o copo, esvaziando-o de uma vez. E, não ficou apenas nessa dose. De desculpa em desculpa para beber "uma dose", acabou "enxugando" a garrafa. Não habituado a beber, logo ficou bêbado, tropeçando nos móveis, com a cabeça pesada e a língua enrolada.

O fiel Hank seguia-o pela casa. Numa insana peregrinação, Grissom acabou sentado em sua cama, segurando uma camisolinha preta de Sara, que ele gostava muito.

- Sara! Sara! Como voxê me esquexeu axim?

Hank ao ouvir o nome Sara, deu dois latidos. Grissom largou uma das mãos da camisola e fez "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", para o cachorro. Começou a contar sua infelicidade ao cão, que naturalmente, não compreendia, revirando, a cabeça significadamente para o homem bêbado na sua frente.

- "Mamãe" vem amanhã do hosssspital. Masssss ela não me conhexe maisssssss, nem o bebê dela, nem a casa dela, que ela arrumou, com tanto carinho! Ela esquexeu de nóssssssssssss doisssssss meu amigo! Aquele imenxo amor... PUFF! Evaporou no ar!Ter tudo, e no inssstante xeguinte, ficar sem nada! Me ajude, amigo, dói tanto, tanto...

Choramingando e conversando com Hank, ele se pôs em posição fetal, sobre a colcha vermelha, e, agarrando-se à camisolinha dormiu. Fosse pelo efeito do álcool, o cansaço de um dia pesado, o cheiro de Sara, vindo da camisola, do ambiente familiar e seguro de sua própria casa, ou fosse a soma de todos esses fatores, Grissom acabou adormecendo. Um sono pesado, sem sonhos, comprido.

No laboratório, não eram nem 22 h, quando Catherine dispensou Greg e a novata:

- Hoje está calmo, vão pra suas casas e, estejam aqui às 8 h, que voltaremos ao circo, para revistar os trailers daqueles três. Precisaremos de ajuda pra isso. É melhor vocês descansarem. Eu e Nick ficaremos aqui: qualquer coisa, a gente telefona.

- E quanto a Sara?Ainda está de pé irmos visitá-la? – Perguntou ansioso. Greg.

- Sim, o Grissom foi avisado. O Brass quer ir também! Combinaremos tudo depois, pois ele vai até o circo também. – Retrucou Catherine.

- Por quê?

- Vai prender os três, pelo tráfico de drogas e como cúmplices no assassinato de Roy Burton!

Nick chegou naquela hora, a tempo de entender que os três eram cúmplices de assassinato.

- Então, você aturou o juiz Anderson à toa. – Sorriu Nick, enquanto os outros dois, se despediam e saíam.

- Acontece – suspirou a loira, resignada. - Essa folha de papel é pra mim?

- Acabei de passar no Hodges e o que achamos era mesmo lente de uma máquina fotográfica; mais precisamente uma Nikon F3 HP.

- Mais uma coisa que teremos de procurar! – Exclamou Catherine.

- O interrogatório não esclareceu nada?

- Quanto ao tráfico, sim; quanto ao assassinato, não.

- Ficamos com o dono da 5ª pegada? Vou processá-la agora. Amanhã teremos todo o circo para ver...

- Não, Nick! Rodriguez falou que foi alguém de fora, e eu também acho. – Interrompeu-o a loira.

Nick disse a Catherine que ainda tinham as digitais que ele tinha tirado dos caixotes, mas ele pediu a ela que não esperasse muita coisa; eram muitas digitais, muitas pessoas, algumas digitais imprestáveis.

Catherine deu-lhe um tapinha no braço:

- Não desanime, Nick, vou ajudá-lo, temos a noite toda pra isso!

Às 8 horas, Grissom acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto. Abriu os olhos fazendo uma careta. Ao ver as horas, deu um salto e a cabeça lhe doeu terrivelmente. Caiu sentado na cama, de novo.

- Caramba, 8 horas! Sara vai me matar!

Hank estava deitado a seus pés. Levantou-se disposto, quando viu o dono colocar os pés no chão. Desceu da cama e deu um latido. Grissom sentiu sua cabeça explodir em mil pedaços e, cada um deles ser pisoteado pelo cachorro. Agarrou sua cabeça, como se ela fosse desatarraxar do pescoço.

- Ei, amigão!Não dá pra você latir mais baixo? Minha cabeça está me matando!

Levantou-se e fechou a cortina. Olhou-se no espelho e fez uma cara de reprovação. "Não posso aparecer assim todo amarfanhado e vestindo a roupa de ontem", pensou. Não tinha tempo para um banho, mas trocou a roupa apressadamente e viu o que precisava ajeitar para Hank.

Sentiu seu próprio bafo e achou tremendo: escovou os dentes e chupou uma bala de menta. Colocou os óculos escuros, pois não estava agüentando a claridade da manhã; tanto que cambaleou, ao pôr a cara, na rua. "Nossa, que ressaca! Não bebo de novo!", pensou ao pegar seu carro.

Achou que era muito tarde para chegar ao hospital; Sara devia estar furiosa com ele. Subiu a escada o mais rápido que pode, chegando à porta, tomou fôlego, tirou os óculos e entrou. Deparou-se com um espetáculo, que não esperava ver tão cedo: Sara estava se trocando. Só usava uma calcinha rosa. Sobre a cama se viam a camiseta cinza e a calça preta, que usava na noite que se acidentou.

- Não costuma bater, não? – Perguntou Sara zangada, pondo rapidamente, a camiseta.

- Nunca precisei me fazer anunciar antes.

- Isso FOI ANTES, eram outras circunstâncias. Você há de concordar que as coisas agora são diferentes, e eu não pretendo dar showzinho pra ninguém, muito menos pra você.

- Sim, eu sei que as coisas são diferentes agora, infelizmente! – Balbuciou Grissom, olhando com tristeza pra ela. Levantando a voz a um tom normal, continuou. – Desculpe-me, Sara, isso não tornará a acontecer!

- Pode-se saber, onde o senhor se meteu? O Dr. McKay já esteve aqui, já me examinou e me deu alta. Você precisa acertar as coisas com a tesouraria, para darmos o fora daqui.

- Está louca pra deixar o hospital, não?

- Sim, Grissom! Hospital é pra gente doente e eu estou bem, me SINTO bem!

Ao dizer isso, Sara parecia muito bem. Estava corada, com o sangue que tomou e extremamente gasosa, de humor, pulava de projeto em projeto, de assunto em assunto, sem se fixar em nada: já havia esquecido o incidente da camiseta. Grissom suspirou. Não seria nada fácil se acostumar a essa nova e volátil Sara. Muito diferente da antiga e concentrada Sara.

Catherine chegou ao circo com sua equipe antes de Brass, então ficou se distraindo, com os ensaios. Ficou olhando para os irmãos Valenti, que conforme dizia o cartaz, pareciam voar, no céu do picadeiro; pareciam mesmo estrelas em seus trajes branco e prata. A moça fazia com segurança o salto duplo e era agarrada pelas mãos firmes de Joe.

Greg ria feito uma criança com a trupe de palhaços, que ensaiava um número novo, para apresentá-lo, no espetáculo noturno.

Nick dividia sua atenção entre a contorcionista, que parecia não ter um osso no corpo e o domador, atuando só com um casal de tigres. O terceiro, não estava lá.

BJ estava por perto, então Nick aproveitou para lhe perguntar, sobre o paradeiro do bicho.

- Meu Deus! Ele vai mal, muito mal! Sua diarréia agora apresenta sangue. Acho que dessa, ele não escapa! O veterinário deu-lhe carvão, mas não adiantou acho que ele deve ter ingerido muitas sementes de mamona – explicou o dono do circo.

Nick não tinha o que falar, apenas mostrou-se solidário a BJ. Brass chegou e indagou de Catherine quem eram os três sujeitos que ele deveria levar presos. A CSI olhou a pasta que trazia nas mãos, falou em voz alta os nomes e passou a pasta a Brass. Este chamou BJ e pediu-lhe que reunisse o tratador, o domador e o trapezista.

- Qual trapezista?

- Joseph... Joe – adiantou-se Catherine.

- Meu Deus! – lamentou-se BJ, contabilizando o prejuízo do circo.

Jackson chamou os outros dois e gritou para Joe, que tinha gente querendo falar com ele. Teve de abrir bem a boca para gritar e, Catherine ficou realmente agoniada com aquele cigarro se equilibrando no canto da boca.

Joe se soltou do trapézio, caindo na rede de proteção, e veio se juntar ao grupo, enxugando o suor do rosto e do pescoço, com uma toalha. Brass deu voz de prisão a todos. Algemando-os, acusava-os de tráfico de drogas e cúmplices de assassinato. Joe parecia não se conformar e falava desesperado:

- Assassinato? Mas eu não fiz nada!

- Justamente, Sr. Valenti! Viu um homem sangrar até a morte e, não fez nada! – Replicou Catherine.

Brass quis saber a que horas iriam visitar Sara. A loira respondeu-lhe que ainda não sabia que lhe telefonaria. O capitão concordou e levou os três, para a delegacia. Catherine reuniu os seus e distribuiu as tarefas: Nick ficaria com o trailer do domador; Greg e a novata com o de Lou e ela própria com o do trapezista. Perguntaram a BJ da localização dos trailers, e foram trabalhar.

O percurso até a casa deles foi feito em silêncio, o que Grissom achou ótimo, porque a voz de Sara, que com ele, sempre estava 1/8 acima, martelava sua cabeça, como um bate-estaca. Ele sentia também, uma dorzinha aguda e persistente, no fundo dos olhos, porque sabe-se lá como, a luminosidade da manhã, conseguia ultrapassar os óculos escuros.

Sara observava o trajeto, curiosa: tudo era novidade, para ela. Entraram num bairro nitidamente residencial, um pouco distante, do centro agitado e nervoso de Las Vegas. Chegaram a uma rua tranqüila, arborizada e com belas casas. Grissom estacionou o automóvel numa delas e falou:

- Chegamos! Estamos em casa!

Sara tirou o cinto, saiu do carro e ficou esperando que ele abrisse a porta e lhe ciceroneasse lá dentro. Ele demorou um pouco, até perceber o que se passava. Estava habituado a Sara tomar as rédeas da situação e esquecera, por um momento, a situação incomum em que se encontravam.

Abriu a porta e foi anunciando cada cômodo. Percebia-se, pela expressão, no rosto dela, que tudo era novo, que ela olhava tudo, como se visse pela 1ª vez. Grissom ficou meio aborrecido e um pouco decepcionado. Sabe-se lá porquê, nutria a fantasia de que ao ver-se em casa, ela recuperaria a memória assim, num passe de mágica. Mas o cérebro não age assim. As coisas não são como a gente quer.

Tirou os óculos escuros e, sentiu como se a cabeça aumentasse de tamanho, e a dor aumentasse junto. Ficou meio encabulado ao anunciar o quarto. Ela deteve-se na penteadeira e inspecionando as coisas do banheiro. Ele trouxe Hank do quintal, e o cão se jogou contra ela, fez festa, e para o desespero da cabeça de Grissom, latiu algumas vezes, como se não a visse há tempos. Sara mostrou-se agradavelmente, surpresa:

-Oh, temos um cachorro! ...Hank? Não é o nome daquele...

-É! – Respondeu, sucintamente, cortando-a.

Ela, mesmo sem entender, resolveu não insistir, porque a expressão dele, não estava nada receptiva. Vendo seus olhos vermelhos, disse:

- Você está com uma cara péssima!

- Oh, obrigado, Sara! Muito gentil, de sua parte! – Retrucou ele, com ironia.

- Mas é a verdade, o que aconteceu, afinal?

- Eu me sentia mal e resolvi beber um pouco... Péssima idéia! Hoje acordei bem pior...

Sara não pode deixar de rir do jeito dele. Por um instante, Grissom se esqueceu da nova situação. Aproximou-se um pouco dela:

- Adoro, quando você ri.

- Eu ria muito?... Você sabe... Antes!


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

- Pra mim, sempre! Para os outros... Nem tanto!

- Eu me lembro, de estar quase sempre sorrindo...

- Isso foi no começo...

Estavam bem próximos. Podiam sentir a respiração, um do outro; mas nada aconteceu. Sara queria saber, porque tinha se apaixonado, por aquele homem. Ele com medo de estragar tudo. Afastaram-se. Ela vasculhou a bolsa, pegando um tubo de aspirinas, que o Dr. McKay lhe dera caso ela sentisse dor de cabeça.

- Tome! Pelo visto, você precisa disto mais do que eu.

Grissom pegou dois comprimidos, e foi até o banheiro, encher um copo com água. Depois de engolir as aspirinas e jogar água fria em seu rosto, voltou se enxugando, para o quarto.

- Obrigado, Sara! É do que eu estava precisando! Estas aspirinas e uma soneca me porão em forma de novo!- E foi tirando os sapatos e se espichando na cama.

- Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo?

A voz alterada de Sara agia como facadas em sua cabeça. De olhos fechados ele respondeu, com toda inocência do mundo, que estava se ajeitando para dormir.

- Tudo bem, mas aqui?

- E onde vou dormir, Sara, que não minha própria cama? – Disse, forçando-se a abrir os olhos.

- NÃO SEI! Mas aqui é que não vai!Olhe, Grissom, não sou uma mocinha ingênua, tampouco sou puritana, mas não vou dormir com você só por dormir e, preciso ter minha privacidade, também!

- Está bem! Está bem! – Levantou-se da cama de um salto.

Pegou seu travesseiro, uma coberta e chamou Hank, com um assobio. A cabeça que já estava um pouco melhor voltou a latejar forte. – Vamos, Hank! Vamos dar espaço para a Srta. Privacidade!- E saiu do quarto, pisando duro.

Foi se jogar no sofá, porque o que queria mesmo, no momento, era se livrar daquela maldita dor de cabeça. Mais tarde, arrumaria o quarto de hóspedes.

Sara fechou a porta do quarto, e embora tivesse ganho, com relativa facilidade, essa contenda, não se sentia vitoriosa, nem feliz. Algo lhe dizia, bem lá no fundo, que alguma coisa não ia bem, alguma coisa não estava certa, só que ela não sabia o quê.

Perto de umas três ou quatro horas mais tarde, Grissom foi acordado por seu celular: era Catherine, perguntando se tudo estava bem e se a turma podia visitar Sara por volta de 5 horas. Grissom que estava meio sonolento acordou de vez.

_- Infelizmente não vai dar, Cath! Ela tem consulta com o psiquiatra, às 5_.

- Tudo bem Gil! Será que vocês podem nos receber às 2 h?

- _Sim, acho que não terá nenhum problema. Como vão as coisas por aí?_

- Acabei de fazer uma revista num dos trailers, e achei a câmera fotográfica de Roy; e o que é melhor: com o filme dentro. Fiquemos torcendo, para que tenha ao menos uma foto do assassino.

- _Que bom! Espero que consiga!_

- O que há com você, Gil? Sua voz parece cansada!

_- Não é nada, Cath, é que eu estava dormindo; deve ser isso!_

- Desculpe, eu o acordei!

_- Oh, não se desculpe! Eu já devia ter acordado..._

A loira se desculpou novamente, confirmou a visita e se despediu, ligando em seguida para Brass. Falou ao capitão sobre o horário da visita, sobre a câmera achada e o que conversaria com sua equipe.

Brass combinou de todos se encontrarem para almoçar. Seria divertido. Há quanto tempo já que não saíam juntos? Seria um dia diferente, pois à tarde iriam visitar Sara. Fossem outras as circunstâncias, e seria um bom dia, realmente. Mas com Sara, desse jeito... Deu um profundo suspiro e voltou para a sala de interrogatório, de onde tinha saído um momentinho, para atender o telefonema de Catherine.

Tinha passado a manhã toda, às voltas, com aqueles três, e só conseguira provas para o tráfico; nada para o assassinato. Agora, Catherine parecia ter achado alguma coisa. Estava voltando, para finalizar com Joe. Tinha afinal, alguma coisa nas mãos.

Joe Valenti estava muito nervoso, com aquela acusação de cúmplice de assassinato. Quando concordara, com essa história de drogas, Rodriguez lhe dissera que seria um dinheiro fácil, onde ninguém sairia machucado. E resultara nisso!

Rodriguez lhe garantira que nada aconteceria, e agora onde estavam? Joe era o segundo dos irmãos Valenti. Achava muito pouco o que ganhava no circo, e anos antes se aventurara no mundo de fora; descobrira que só era bom mesmo no trapézio, não sabia fazer outra coisa. Então, com os bolsos vazios e o pedido choroso de Arlette, a caçula, voltara!

Joe Valenti não era muito alto, tinha compleição média; não se podia dizê-lo magro, pois era musculoso, e embaixo da blusa azul de malha, não se podia dizer ao certo, o que era gordura e o que era músculo.

- Então, além de tudo, é um ladrãozinho? – Perguntou Brass, assim que voltou à sala.

Joe se abespinhou e levantou-se. O advogado levantou-se também e segurou-lhe: não fosse ele estragar tudo, com rompantes desnecessários.

- O que tem agora, contra o meu cliente, capitão?

- Uma CSI achou uma máquina fotográfica, pertencente a Roy Burton, no trailer de Joe.

- Ele já estava morto; não ia mais usar mesmo...

Foi a vez de Brass ficar zangado e avançar sobre Joe, que tornou a levantar-se, encarando o capitão.

- Mostre um pouco de respeito, rapaz!

-Senão, você faz o quê?...- Joe estava desafiando o outro.

O advogado se meteu entre eles e conseguiu evitar, que os dois homens se pegassem.

- Calma, senhores! Isso aqui, não é um botequim!

Foi um custo dissuadir Sara de comer um bom bife no almoço.

- Você é vegetariana há muitos anos! Comer um bocado de carne, de repente, pode te fazer mal!

- E o que vou comer? – Lamentava-se ela.

- Legumes, verduras, frutas, grãos... Possibilidades infinitas! – Redargüiu Grissom.

- Comida de passarinho!

Sara estava mesmo emburrada e Grissom precisou de uma dose extra de paciência, para convencê-la a comer sua salada. Ela parecia uma menininha mimada e birrenta. Ele conseguiu acalmá-la, falando das visitas que viriam logo mais. Ele suspirou fundo: quanto tempo mais sua paciência seria testada? Quando a mulher que ele amava, estaria de volta?

Depois do almoço, Sara parecia já não recordar do incidente da carne. Grissom suspirou: até quando teria de ter paciência, com essa estranha? Ela se parecia mesmo com uma borboleta. Voava a esmo, pousando de flor em flor, não levando lembrança da flor anterior.

- Grissom, antes do meu problema, quem cozinhava?

- Os dois. Quem estava mais livre, suponho!Se bem que eu acho que eu cozinhava mais.

- Ainda bem! – E ela riu gostoso. – Porque me lembro de ser uma péssima cozinheira. Algumas coisas independem da memória!

As visitas foram ótimas para o humor de Sara. Na verdade se alegrou muito ao ver a turma. Só estranhou não ver Warrick. Ao falar nisso, causou um certo constrangimento, entre os CSI's. Um olhou para o outro, sem saber o que fazer. Por fim, Catherine olhou para Grissom, que calmamente declarou que ela podia contar, mas que não entrasse em muitos detalhes.

- Querida, o Warrick, não veio, porque está... Morto! – Disse Catherine.

- MORTO? Não é possível! Eu o vi ainda... A última vez que eu o vi foi... – E Sara de cenho franzido, não conseguia se lembrar quando foi a última vez, que o vira vivo.

Greg sem querer agravou mais as coisas, para ela ao perguntar:

- Você não lembra, Sara, foi por causa dele que você voltou a Vegas?

Ela não se lembrava de ter ido, quanto mais, ter voltado. Tudo parecia novo para ela. Os amigos também lhe pareciam fisicamente, diferentes. Aproveitando-se que Grissom foi até a cozinha com Brass, Sara abaixou a voz, e perguntou a Catherine:

- Sabia que estou morando com... ELE?

- Morando só, não: vocês são apaixonadíssimos, um pelo outro.

- Você tem uma quedinha por ele, desde que chegou aqui – informou Nick.

- Que eu saiba, antes, em San Francisco! Você não lembra Sara? – perguntou Catherine.

Sara se lembrava do seminário em que conhecera Grissom e também se lembrava de quando ele a chamara, para investigar porque Warrick teria deixado Holly Gribbs sozinha. Mas em nenhum momento, sentia algum sentimento por Grissom.

- Você veio para verificar Warrick, depois, por que ficou? – Perguntou Greg.

Sara embatucou, não sabia a resposta. Ficou muito confusa e com a cabeça vazia. De qualquer forma, não entendia como estava envolvida com Grissom. Ou ela não conseguia enxergar o que eles viam, ou ela via o que ninguém conseguia ver.

Ela fez muitas perguntas, geralmente relacionadas ao seu caso com Grissom, mas não ficou satisfeita com as respostas. Espantou-se que Greg era agora um CSI.

- Foi você que me deu a maior força, não lembra? – Perguntou o rapaz, flertando com ela.

Catherine estava atenta. Percebeu as insinuações dele, com o olhar ou palavras. E, o pior é que Sara correspondia.

- Não, não lembro! E quem está no seu lugar? – Indagou Sara.

- Wendy.

- Wendy?- E depois de pensar um pouco, balançou a cabeça. – Não, não sei quem é!

Na cozinha, enquanto se servia de uma xícara de café, Brass contava ao forense dos interrogatórios da manhã. Dizia que nenhum revelara o nome do assassino de Roy, e nem para quem trabalhavam.

- E nem vão, Jim! Sabem que ao fazer isso, suas vidas não valerão um centavo!

- Estou confiando na máquina que Cath achou. No filme deve ter fotos do assassino. Aliás, Valenti foi muito burro em deixar o filme lá, não acha?

- Inexperiência, Jim!

- Inexperiência e pretensão - ajuntou o capitão. – Amanhã devo me encontrar com Ben Soffer, para ir à casa de Roy.

Grissom desejou-lhe boa sorte ao tentar descobrir, o que Roy fazia lá, sem o parceiro. O capitão abaixando um pouco o tom de voz, perguntou como ele estava se arrumando com Sara, não o reconhecendo.

- Não é bem assim, - explicou pacientemente, Grissom – ela sabe quem sou e o que faço. Só não se lembra de estar interessada por mim.

Brass sentia muito: gostava dos dois e achava a situação insuportável. Enterrou a cara, em sua caneca de café, enquanto Grissom gritava em direção à sala, que tinha feito café, quem quisesse que chegasse à cozinha. Os CSI's se levantaram, e Sara, pela 1ª vez, teve uma atitude de dona da casa, não de hóspede: levantou-se e, desceu na frente.

Quando saíram da casa todos estavam contentes, portanto, ninguém entendeu o tapa que Catherine deu na cabeça de Greg.

- Ai! Que foi que eu fiz, agora?

- Você flertou descaradamente, com ela. - E a loira estava realmente, zangada.

- Não fiz nada de propósito! Se algo escapou foi inconsciente, não é segredo, que gosto muito de Sara! – Defendeu-se o rapaz.

- Mas, ela ama outro!

- No momento, não, Cath, no momento, ela não ama ninguém! – Insistiu Greg.

- Ei, é da nossa Sara, que estamos falando! Não de uma qualquer. Tentar qualquer coisa com ela assim, é um abuso – considerou Nick.

O comentário judicioso de Nick foi aprovado por todos, e ele recebeu, um olhar agradecido de Catherine.

Depois que as visitas saíram. Sara permaneceu sentada no sofá, pensando.

- Grissom, falaram aqui, que eu deixei Vegas. Por quê?

Ele ficou parado, na frente dela. Mergulhou seus agora tristes olhos azuis, nos olhos dela e falou da carta, que ela tinha deixado pra ele, era melhor ela ler, e entender por si. Ele foi buscar a carta, enquanto ela fazia carinhos na cabeça de Hank.

Ele voltou um pouco depois e colocou o envelope em suas mãos. Ela leu a carta, e embora reconhecendo sua letra, não se conformava com o que estava escrito. Leu o final, inúmeras vezes. Não podia acreditar! Mas sua letra estava lá, provando que ela amava aquele homem.

"... _Eu sentirei sua falta, em cada batida do meu coração. Nossa vida juntos foi o único lar, que realmente, eu jamais tive. Eu não a trocaria por nada._

_Eu te amo!_

_Eu sempre amarei!_

_Adeus!"_

Quando terminou, Sara chorava mansinho. Grissom enxugou suas lágrimas com as costas das mãos. Ela sentiu um arrepio e uma leve sensação de "dèjá vu".


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Sara estava se penteando, para ir a sua consulta, quando vozes sem rosto dançavam em sua cabeça: "ele te ama muito, Sara", "_e_u sentirei sua falta, em cada batida do meu coração. Nossa vida juntos foi o único lar, que realmente, eu jamais tive. Eu não a trocaria por nada", "quando algo acontece com você, Grissom fica catatônico", "você não imagina quanto ele ficou preocupado", "é a NOSSA história, meu amor!".

A sua cabeça girava como um carrossel, com todos aquelas frases, que ouvira em diversas oportunidades. E tinha também aquela carta, escrita com coração e sensibilidade, prova irrefutável da verdade. Ela não pensava mais, que tudo havia sido uma brincadeira com ela. Sofria pensando, como podia esquecer o que parecia ser um grande amor, assim. E a morte do Warrick? Como pudera passar em cima dela, desse jeito?

A voz de Grissom, pedindo-lhe que se apressasse, pois já estavam atrasados, arrancou-lhe dessa teia de pensamentos, que a enredava.

Sara entrou sozinha, no consultório do Dr. Haldenberg. Grissom, a pedido dela, ficara na sala de espera. O médico lhe mostrou um divã, ela sorriu do clichê, perguntou: _está brincando comigo? O _Dr. Haldenberg disse então, que ela podia simplesmente sentar, ou deitar-se; como ela se sentisse mais confortável. E, Sara optou por deitar-se.

Enquanto ela se ajeitava no divã, o doutor notava que ela não tinha mais, o olhar vazio e, uma ruga de preocupação aparecia em sua testa.

- E então, Srta. Sidle?

- Já lhe pedi para chamar-me Sara, apenas! – Disse sem segundas intenções, sem insinuações, sem provocações.

- Como foi o seu dia, Sara? – Perguntou o médico, percebendo-a tensa e diferente do dia anterior.

-Mais ou menos. – E relatou tudo o que lhe acontecera.

Mais tarde, quando Sara foi trocar seu curativo, o Dr. Haldenberg chamou Grissom em seu consultório:

- Parece que a nossa paciente, precocemente, está ficando preocupada, com sua perda de memória. Esteja preparado, Sr. Grissom. Ela vai fazer muitas perguntas e estará muito atenta, a tudo que se conversar ou se falar, perto dela. Cautela, pois!

- Isso não é bom?- E Grissom não conseguia esconder, seu contentamento.

- Não sei! Pode ser, mas estou achando muito cedo! – E, abaixando um pouco a voz continuou. – A morte do tal Warrick e a carta que mostrou a ela, tiveram um papel preponderante nisso.

- Ela começou a se lembrar? – E, notava-se que Grissom estava esperançoso.

- Não! Mas começou a se preocupar com isso! É aquela segunda fase, que lhe falei: a do sofrimento!

Grissom não gostou de saber que ela iria sofrer de alguma forma. O médico respondeu que esse era o único caminho para a cura. Ele se prevenisse apenas, porque ela faria um mundo de perguntas, principalmente, sobre a relação deles; o médico ainda advertiu:

- Seja direto, nas respostas, nada de fantasias românticas! A época das brincadeiras e da inconseqüência terminou!

"Graças a Deus!", pensou Grissom. Mas ele não sentiria tal alívio, se soubesse que seu próprio martírio estava começando.

Despediu-se do doutor bem a tempo: Sara já vinha de volta, com o curativo refeito. Grissom perguntou se estava tudo bem, e ela limitou-se a balançar, afirmativamente, a cabeça.

No laboratório, Catherine passou boa parte da noite, às voltas com o filme fotográfico, enquanto Nick fazia uma lista para dar a Brass. Uma passada pelo AFIS revelou além dos quatro envolvidos do circo, uma digital não identificada, que devia ser do assassino e, mais 12, pertencentes a pequenos meliantes e traficantes, todos com passagens pela cadeia. Como Nick pensara tudo peixe pequeno. O assassino de Roy Burton não estava na lista, devia ser alguém, que nunca tinha sido preso, pois seu nome não constava do sistema.

Nick deu um suspiro e pegou a lista. Foi ao encontro de Catherine, achando que ela teria melhor sorte. Encontrou a loira, vendo várias fotos, espalhadas na larga mesa.

- E, então?

- E, então nada!- Disse a CSI desolada. – Acredita que ele só está em duas fotos: em uma está de costas e na outra, Bobby está na frente.

Nick achou que era uma tremenda falta de sorte e quis ver; quem sabe poderia achar alguma coisa, que escapava ao olhar de Catherine. Esta lhe cedeu o lugar e a lupa. Nick olhou de todos os ângulos possíveis. Por fim, declarou:

- Bem, nosso homem é mais baixo que Bobby, mais pra magro e tem um bom alfaiate.

- Grande! – Catherine deu uma gargalhada nervosa. – Vinda de um perito, é uma brilhante descrição, Nick!

Mas, o rapaz não a estava ouvindo; um pensamento cruzou rapidamente seu cérebro. Catherine percebeu que ele tinha alguma coisa em mente e parou de rir.

- Quem está sabendo das fotografias?

- Além de nós dois? Ninguém ainda.

- Ótimo!

- Por quê? O que você está tramando Nick?

-Uma vez que ninguém está sabendo, vamos espalhar que temos as fotos do assassino.

- E para quem vamos espalhar se não temos, a menor idéia de quem seja?

- Ora, Cath, amanhã Brass está indo encontrar com Soffer, não? Podíamos começar por aí.

- Você desconfia de Soffer?

- Isso não vem ao caso. O que interessa é que ele conversa, com muita gente! E o melhor: é gente do ramo!

- Por que não contar tudo a ele? Afinal é um dos nossos...

- Acredite-me, quanto menos gente souber, melhor! – Finalizou Nick aparentando saber do que se tratava.

- E Brass, conto pra ele?

Nick deu de ombros, contar ou não ao capitão, lhe era indiferente, ele só achava que a história não devia escapar do controle deles. Catherine achava que era uma idéia tão absurda, que até podia funcionar. Pegou a lista e foi falar com Brass.

"_Uma nuvem preta, bem espessa, veio na direção de Sara. Ela estava sozinha, num lugar que ela identificava, como sendo o deserto. Sentia-se desconfortável, com muito calor e muita sede. Assim que a nuvem a envolveu e a transpassou, ela não sentia mais aquele desconforto, causado pelo sol escaldante. Mas sentia a cabeça completamente vazia. _Tentou_ pensar algo e não conseguiu. Warrick apareceu, segurando em uma das mãos um coração humano. Sara perguntou o que ele tinha nas mãos._

_- É seu coração, Sara! Já que você não está usando, vou levá-lo comigo!_

_Ela sentiu-se apavorada. A nuvem tinha levado seu cérebro e agora Warrick, queria levar seu coração._

_- Não, não... – Gritava, tentando agarrar os braços de Warrick que não parava rir, enquanto jogava o coração como se fosse uma bola de basquete.."._

- NÃO, NÃO... – Gritava Sara, sentando na cama.

Grissom que estava lendo, no quarto ao lado veio correndo, nem se lembrou de calçar os chinelos ou vestir o roupão. Abriu a porta do quarto e acendeu a luz. Perguntou aflito o que tinha acontecido.

Sara ficou meio sem graça, fora só um pesadelo, não era o caso, de dar uma de fraca. Mas o caso é que ela se assustara, e o seu coração acelerado, provava isso.

- Não foi nada... Um pesadelo apenas... Fiquei assustada...

- Esta é a função dos pesadelos: assustar! – Falou Grissom, parado descalço e com seu pijama cinza, querendo abraçar Sara, mas não se mexendo do lugar.

Ele fez menção de desligar a luz. Ela pediu, por favor, que ele não o fizesse. Que ficasse com ela, até o sono chegar. Ele se aproximou da cama, atendendo ao chamado da voz rouca. Sentia-se levemente excitado, Sara olhava para ele, com o olhar pidão, mais bonito que já se viu.

Embora hipnotizado por aquele olhar, muito parecido, com de sua Sara, de antigamente, aproximou-se da cama, meio a medo. Ela convidou-o a sentar-se na cama. Ele assim fez, não desgrudando os olhos dos dela.

- Eu não mordo! – Deu o seu meio sorriso.

- Morde sim! E eu adoro... – Respondeu sem saber ainda, com quem estava falando.

Foi um momento de grande tensão, entre eles. Grissom sentia ainda sem muita certeza, alguma vida, naqueles olhos castanhos. Sara muito confusa, sem saber direito, o que fazia, deixando-se guiar pelos instintos. Ainda olhando-a nos olhos, perguntou malicioso:

- E a sua privacidade?

- Dane-se! - ela respondeu ainda olhando dentro daqueles olhos azuis, como se estivesse imantada.

Logo a seguir, encostou sua cabeça no peito dele, ajustou uma posição que lhe parecia confortável e, deixou-se ficar quieta, sentindo-se muito segura, coisa que ela não compreendia, nem queria.

Ele, por sua vez, estava dividido. Uma parte acariciava feliz, seu cabelo, ciente de que seu amor estava voltando. Outra parte estava insatisfeita: esperava mais, muito mais.

Depois de uma meia hora, mais ou menos, Sara dormia profundamente. Grissom, então se levantou, colocou a cabeça dela sobre o travesseiro, beijou-lhe delicadamente e cobriu-a com as cobertas, sempre fazendo movimentos suaves, para não acordá-la.

Apagou a luz e foi ao banheiro, tomar um banho frio.

Na manhã seguinte, ele esperou em vão, que ela contasse seu pesadelo, para estabelecerem uma conexão. Sara, contudo, não queria nada disso. Já estava suficientemente envergonhada, por ter dado uma de fraca, na noite passada, precisando da ajuda dele. Mesmo não falando nada pra ele, dormira muito bem, não se lembrando de sentir-se melhor, nem mais segura, em toda sua vida.

Grissom preparou um chá de maçã, para eles, e antes que ela reclamasse, falou que era o predileto dela. Mas, esta manhã ela não tinha vontade de reclamar. Pegou sua caneca de chá e começou a saboreá-lo. Enquanto no fogão, Grissom fazia mingau de aveia, ela perguntou se era vegetariana há muito tempo.

- Desde que fiz aquela experiência com o porco, há alguns anos, lembra?

- Da experiência, sim. De ter virado vegetariana, não! – Disse enquanto saboreava seu chá.

Colocando o mingau no prato, ele deixou escapar, o que o Dr. Haldenberg dissera, sobre envolvimento amoroso.

- E tinha?- Outra vez, para o desespero dele, ela usou aquela voz rouca.

- Bem... Sim... Naquele tempo, havia muita tensão entre nós – disse, trazendo os dois pratos de mingau à mesa.

- Por quê? – Insistiu, cravando os olhos nele.

- Porque eu era um imbecil!

- Por quê? – Tornou a perguntar a voz rouca.

- Porque sim.

- Isso não é resposta.

- Sabia que não é educado, fazer tanta pergunta? E agora, coma o seu mingau, antes que esfrie!

Ela não se intimidou, nem desviou seu olhar.

- Sabia que não é educado, fugir às perguntas? E não mude de assunto.

Ele não sabia fugir àqueles olhos. E nem sabia ao certo, se queria isso. De certa forma, era agradável tê-la de novo, prestando atenção nele. Agradável e torturante. Ela estava tão perto, bastava um gesto para alcançá-la, beijá-la, fazer amor com ela... Assustou-se com o poder que ela exercia sobre ele. Como ele demorou a responder, ela tornou a insistir.

- Continua a não me dar uma resposta.

- Foram muitos motivos, mas acho que maior deles foi mesmo, amor demais. Sei que parece meio tolo, mas quando o amor é muito, vem junto o medo de perdê-lo, além disso, tinha o fato de eu ser muito mais velho e ser seu chefe.

Sara fez uma expressão de que aquilo era irrelevante. Grissom concordava com ela, que era meio ridículo mesmo, perdera tantos anos de felicidade, à toa. Mas na época, lhe parecera uma boa idéia.

- Deixa ver se eu entendi: eu lutava para conquistá-lo e você fugia?

Olhando por essa ótica, Grissom não se achava tão charmoso, e pela lei de ação e reação, parecia ter uma certa lógica ele estar sofrendo agora, como ela deve ter sofrido, no passado.

- Basicamente, sim! – E ele não disse mais nada, e afundou o rosto, no prato de mingau.

Sara também não fez mais perguntas, e comeram o mingau, em silêncio.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Soffer pegou Brass para irem juntos a casa de Burton. O detetive da Narcóticos conversava amenidades com Brass. Este com um ar de quem nada quer lhe contou que Catherine, achara fotos do assassino, na câmera de Burton. Por um instante, Brass pensou que o outro não tinha ouvido. Não comentara nada e estava bem compenetrado, na direção.

- Quem foi o idiota, que guardou a câmera? – Perguntou por fim.

- Foi Joe Valente, o trapezista - falou o capitão rindo. – Tem sempre um, não?... Tolices!

- Tolices? Eu diria burrice da grossa, meu caro! – Soffer parecia meio irritado – virou-se para o capitão e completou. – É porisso que sempre acabamos pegando eles.

- Os pequeninos, concordo com você. Já os graúdos...

Soffer parou na frente de um prédio antigo, de três andares. Como ele não falou nada, Brass supôs que aquele era o endereço de Roy.

Pediu-lhe um minuto, a fim de comprar cigarros, na lanchonete em frente. Perguntou se Brass queria café, mas nem ouviu a resposta, pois fora à lanchonete, feito um foguete. Ben saltou do carro enquanto o outro, ainda tirava o cinto. Brass esperou junto ao carro e não teve tempo de pensar coisa alguma e o outro já estava de volta, com um copo de café, nas mãos.

- Café?

- Sim, achei que se tomasse lá, levaria muito tempo!

O capitão não disse nada e limitou-se a olhar seu novo companheiro, de alto a baixo, "com tanto café só podia mesmo, ser assim frenético", pensou.

- Vamos? Fica no 2º andar!

Enquanto subiam as escadas, Ben perguntou se trazia as chaves. Brass disse-lhe que no estado lastimável do corpo, muito pouco se salvou, não se pensou em chaves. O outro concordou com a cabeça.

Brass espiava tudo, sem perder coisa alguma. O bairro não era dos melhores e o prédio, tampouco. Várias rachaduras atestavam seu ar de abandono e pelo ar, se misturavam e flutuavam cheiros de comida, fralda suja e cerveja. Sons de TVs ligadas, choro de bebês e gritos diversos, também diziam que a freqüência ali, não era muito fina.

Chegaram ao apartamento 25. Ben se agachou, remexeu o capacho e levantou com a chave extra.

- Ele não primava pela originalidade – e Brass não pode deixar de lado a ironia.

- O importante é que pudemos entrar, sem arrombar. – Disse Soffer abrindo a porta. – E pra quê um tira, sem eira, nem beira, seria original?

- O problema com um tira da Narcóticos,não seria roubo! – Respondeu o capitão.

Entraram no apartamento. Brass deu uma olhada na pequena sala e avaliou que lá não teriam nada pra ver. Um jogo de sofás, uma mesa de centro e um televisor era tudo o que havia ali. Ele foi até a cozinha, verificar os papéis na geladeira. Ben Soffer, mais familiarizado, com o apartamento, foi direto ao quarto, onde havia uma escrivaninha.

Na geladeira, o capitão achou uns endereços e datas. Achou o do Circo América, com a data do assassinato. Viu outro com um endereço e a data que Soffer dissera que eles tinham um carregamento, ou coisa assim. Gritou na direção do quarto:

- Ei, Soffer! O "bagulho" que vocês estavam vigiando fica perto do aeroporto?

- Sim, fica! Por quê?

- Por nada! Só tem datas de compromissos aqui, nada que ajude na investigação de assassinato. Teve melhor sorte aí?

Por um instante, a resposta é o silêncio, seguido de um grito abafado e um impropério. Intrigado, o capitão dirige-se ao quarto.

- O que aconteceu?

- Droga! – Resmungava Soffer, limpando um caderno, de capa de couro, com seu lenço. – Não me pergunte como foi não sei te responder!

- O que aconteceu? – Repetiu o capitão.

- Que inferno! Deixei cair café aqui, e inutilizei algumas folhas desse caderno.

- E do que se trata? – Perguntou Brass se aproximando.

-É um diário, Brass; um diário de Roy Burton!

O rosto do capitão se iluminou. "_Ele escreveu alguma coisa importante_?". Ben não sabia, pois lia por cima, quando tinha deixado, o café cair. Brass afirmou que isso não era importante, pois seus amigos CSI's tinham umas maquininhas, que realizavam milagres.

Brass tentou tirar o caderno, das mãos do outro, mas achou uma inesperada resistência. Soffer achava que estava muito danificado. Brass achava que os CSI's já tinham recuperado coisas em pior estado. Depois de um pouco, Brass conseguiu arrancar o caderno, das mãos do outro.

- Achou mais alguma coisa?

- Não, apenas o caderno, que fiz o favor de estragar – lamentou-se Soffer, mais uma vez. Brass consolou-o com um tapinha nas costas.

- Acho melhor irmos, então! Não temos mais nada, a fazer aqui.

Soffer concordou com o capitão e saíram. No carro, ainda inconformado, com o que fizera, Ben revelava sua surpresa. Era seu parceiro há tantos anos e não sabia da existência do diário. Brass disse a si mesmo, que se ouvisse novamente lamúrias do outro, sobre o diário, teria uma síncope. O capitão não primava pela paciência e já estava até a tampa, com aquele assunto. Falou meio ríspido:

- Tem gente que não gosta de mostrar o que escreve, pra ninguém!

- Ué, pra que escrever então?

Brass suspirou. Parece que não iria se livrar do assunto, afinal. Respondeu de forma definitiva:

- Talvez estivesse esquecido, e precisasse fazer anotações. Talvez estivesse escrevendo suas memórias. Quem sabe? E, principalmente, quem se importa?

O outro notou que o capitão não estava a fim de papear, então dirigiu em silêncio o resto do trajeto. Ao deixar Brass na delegacia, pediu que ele o avisasse, caso encontrassem alguma coisa importante, no diário. Brass prometeu que o avisaria de qualquer novidade. Ele então zarpou em seu automóvel.

No consultório do Dr. Haldenberg, Sara terminava de contar seu pesadelo.

- O que acha que significa?

- Nada! Um pesadelo somente – disse pondo-se na posição sentada, no divã. – Eu devo ter ficado impressionada, por não me lembrar da morte de Warrick, e acabei envolvendo o coitado em meu pesadelo! – Ela abaixou um pouco a voz e olhou pro chão. – Gostava dele; era meu amigo.

- Desculpe, Sara, mas este sonho, ou pesadelo é tão claro, que eu pensei, que você o decifrasse sozinha!

- Você me superestima, doutor!

- Apenas acho que você é uma moça inteligente.

Sara olhou para baixo e o médico achou que essa modéstia assentava melhor nela, que aquela ousadia, que ele tinha visto, poucos dias atrás. Nas roupas dela, também, havia uma sutil, mas perceptível, diferença: ela havia aprendido a fechar todos os botões de sua blusa! A Sara recatada era bem mais fascinante, que a Sara ousada.

- Bem o deserto, com sua paisagem agressiva e o sol escaldante, representa o incômodo, que você sentia mesmo, o sufoco. A nuvem negra, a amnésia, veio a calhar você sentiu-se respirando de novo, leve, até perceber, que ela roubara algo de você: sua memória! Aí você começa a se desesperar. Vê seu amigo, cuja morte, você não julgava possível esquecer. Ele diz que vai levar seu coração, porque você não o está usando. Se assustou com a culpa, Sara! Por esquecer a morte do Warrick; por esquecer o grande amor de sua vida!

- Culpa? Como posso ser culpada, se não me lembro?

- O seu inconsciente não sabe disso.

- Então ele se lembra de tudo?

- Sim. O consciente pôs esta barreira, pois você não estava suportando mais, tantas desgraças.

- O que está querendo dizer, doutor? Eu estava ficando louca? – E o rosto de Sara, demonstrava preocupação.

- Não usemos a palavra "louca", ela é forte demais. Digamos que você corria um sério risco de sofrer sérios "abalos psicológicos".

- Eufemismos...

- Posso lhe garantir, que não! – E o Dr. Haldenberg fez cara, de quem encerra o assunto. – E, então, o que aconteceu depois?

Sara voltou a deitar-se no divã, antes de continuar:

- Bem, eu acordei assustada e gritando. Grissom veio ver o que tinha acontecido, e eu não o deixei sair, nem apagar a luz.

- Como se sentiu com ele ali?

Ela não percebeu, mas nesse ponto, sua expressão mudou; seus olhos brilharam diferentes. Se Sara não percebia, o médico, sim. Ele fazia anotações, na sua ficha.

- Adormeci em seu peito, com ele mexendo nos meus cabelos.

- E então, como se sentiu?

- Bem, tirando aquela sensação de embaraço inicial, me senti bem. Segura e protegida, como jamais me senti antes.

- Embaraço por ele estar lá?

- Não! Por eu dar uma de "donzela em perigo".

Sara sentou-se novamente. Uma ruga lhe vincava a testa. Respondera rápido demais. Com certeza demais. Sentia-se mais confusa. O médico continuava fazendo anotações.

Na sala de espera, Grissom aproveitava o fato, de estar sozinho, telefonando para Catherine, que ainda estava em casa.

- Cath, alô! Sou eu, está ocupada?

- _Alô, Gil! Estou livre, pode falar_.

- Estou telefonando para saber, como está o caso Burton.

Catherine contou-lhe tudo, inclusive a última do Nick.

- Pode dar certo, Cath! – Falou depois de pensar um pouco. – Só lhe peço que tenha cuidado ok?

_- Certo, Gil! Como vão as coisas? E, Sara como está?_

- Depois que vocês vieram, as coisas se precipitaram.

- _Como assim? Isso é bom ou mal? Ela está lembrando?_

Do outro lado da linha, Grissom esboçou um sorriso triste e, respondeu que ela ainda não se lembrava, mas estava mais séria, e passaram o dia conversando. Catherine achou tudo ótimo; podia ser um sinal de melhora à vista.

- É, talvez... – Disse Grissom, meio incrédulo.

- _Força, meu amigo, tenha fé, que tudo vai melhorar!_

Estavam já voltando para casa, quando Sara avistou uma barraca de frutas. Ela quis morangos, como sempre queria, quando via algum lugar que os vendesse. Algumas coisas não mudam nunca, com amnésia, ou sem. Grissom parou o carro e foi comprar as frutinhas, para Sara.

Voltou alguns minutos depois, e entregou o saquinho de papel pardo a Sara, que esperava ansiosamente, por eles. Ele ficou observando. Nada era tão sensual, quanto Sara, comendo morangos. Grissom gostava de observá-la fazendo isto, desde muito antes de ficarem juntos.

O interessante é que ela fazia de um jeito natural, nada era pensado, ou posado: acontecia naturalmente, simplesmente. Ele lembrava com saudades, que haviam feito uns joguinhos sexuais, com morangos...

Tudo começava, antes dela comer. Ela recebera o saquinho, com um olhar guloso. Ao vê-los, sua boca ficava cheia d'água, e ela passava a língua nos lábios, várias vezes, sem pressa. Antes de levá-lo à boca, ela praticamente, namorava o morango, depois, lentamente, ela mastigava a fruta, de um jeito extremamente sensual, difícil de explicar, só vendo mesmo.

Enquanto mastigava, o sumo tingia seus lábios, e não se sabia ao certo o que era fruta, o que era carne. Ao mastigar o morango, ele liberava sumo, que sempre escorria um pouco, pelo cantinho dos lábios, que ela limpava com guardanapo de papel, com ar de garota sapeca. E, quando calhava de pegar um morango azedinho, piscadelas involuntárias, eram adicionadas ao quadro.

Sem contar que o xampu, o condicionador, ou ambos, ele não sabia direito, tinham perfume de morango, fazendo com que os cabelos de Sara, cheirassem a morango. Um dos muitos apelidos que Grissom lhe pusera era "moranguinho".

Grissom apreciava tudo de boca aberta. Extasiado com o que via. Envolto em um sem número de lembranças. A voz de Sara o trouxe à realidade:

- Feche a boca e pare de babar em cima de mim!

- Eu não faço isto! – Ofendeu-se ele, dando a partida, no carro.

- Ah, faz sim! Você me come com os olhos.

Grissom ficou realmente zangado, com o comentário dela. Ela o fizera parecer um velhote tarado. Um simples comentário conseguiu sujar um sentimento tão puro, tão bonito. Não era apenas sexo, que queria com ela; podia ter isso, com qualquer uma. O que eles tinham era especial. Nem é preciso dizer, que o resto do trajeto, foi feito em silêncio.

Chegando em casa, ele abriu a porta, mas não tinha acendido a luz ainda, Sara chegou bem perto dele e pediu um beijo. O pedido fora simples e claro. Mesmo assim, ele hesitou. Julgou não entender bem: o que ela estaria tramando?

Ele ficou paralisado, sem ação. Por um longo instante, não soube como proceder. Por fim, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Sara olhou pra ele muito séria, e Grissom julgou ver os olhos dela, brilharem na penumbra. Ela agarrou o rosto dele, com as duas mãos, e falou com voz rouca:

- Assim, não!... Assim...

Aproveitando que ele estava com os lábios entreabertos, Sara deu-lhe um beijo de verdade: com direito à língua, gosto de morangos e retribuição, meio que tardia, da parte de Grissom.

Ele se sentiu incendiar; um pouco, por não esperar e também, pelo incrível desejo, que sempre sentia por aquela mulher. A paralisia inicial fora trocada por um beijo profundo e apaixonado. Por instantes ele se esqueceu da atual condição deles. Era como se o mundo se resumisse aos dois. Após o beijo, Sara foi para dentro e ele permaneceu, no mesmo lugar. Parado, no escuro, frustrado...

Quando, finalmente, ele conseguiu se mexer seguiu reto pro banheiro, tomar um banho frio.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

No jantar, Sara mostrava-se tranqüila, enquanto Grissom parecia ter milhares de alfinetes espetados em sua cadeira. Ela parecia muito interessada na proposta de casamento. Quando ele a pediu? Como? Onde? O que ela respondera? Por que eles ainda, não haviam se casado? Ela parecia um policial, conduzindo um interrogatório.

Ele respondeu a todas as perguntas dela. Depois começou seu próprio interrogatório.

- O quê foi aquilo, Sara?

- Aquilo o quê?

- O BEIJO!

- Ah, o beijo... Bom, eu quis saber como era, o que eu sentiria...

- E, o que sentiu?

- Você beija bem!

- Não foi isso que eu perguntei.

- É bom. Só não senti pássaros cantando; farfalhar de borboletas e a Terra se movendo ok?

Grissom não respondeu nada, mas podia-se ver em seu rosto, que a explicação dela, não era o que ele queria ouvir. Sara olhou para ele e teve pena. Pela primeira vez, pensou que seu excesso de sinceridade podia machucar alguém. Levantou-se e, não sabendo o que dizer ou fazer, colocou a mão em seu ombro.

Brass levou o diário de Burton até Nick e explicou-lhe a situação. O CSI olhou as folhas e falou que veria o que podia fazer.

- Mas como foi isso, Brass?

- Pra dizer a verdade, não sei! Não estava lá, quando aconteceu!

Assim que pode, Nick debruçou-se sobre o problema das folhas; verificou logo que por serem escritas com caneta-tinteiro, boa parte das palavras tinham se apagado, com o café quente. Arrancou as páginas do caderno, eram as duas últimas escritas, que estavam danificadas, e Nick achou, que nem toda tecnologia do mundo conseguiria salvar aquele estrago.

Nick leu o diário e viu que ele continha informações, sobre operações que Burton havia feito com Soffer. Depois ele começou a escrever sobre o Circo América, e dava a impressão, de estar mesmo, trabalhando sozinho. Seu interesse no circo veio de um informante, conhecido apenas por "Digger"; era bem possível, que aquelas páginas melecadas, tivessem alguma coisa útil, afinal.

Catherine o encontrou quando ele punha as folhas numa máquina:

- E então, Nick?

- As manchas de café, não serão problema; as folhas ficarão quase iguais ao que eram, mas essa tinta borrada, não tem jeito! A primeira folha é a mais prejudicada. Em compensação, a segunda deverá sair quase intacta.

Ele perguntou o que ela fazia ali, ela respondeu que Greg e Riley, já tinham ido verificar um roubo a banco e ela veio chamá-lo, para irem também, não pensava que ele estaria ocupado.

- Estou ocupado, mas você, não. Pode ir sossegada. Creio que tudo estará pronto, quando você voltar – informou o diligente Nick.

Quando ela voltou, as fotos do resultado estavam penduradas no varal, onde Nick tentava decifrá-las. Ela colocou os óculos e aproximou-se:

- E, então?

- Veja por si mesma.

Acho que B- - - -nisso. Tive fortes indícios -surpreso - - - - - - -A gente na verdade, nunca c-ce as pessoas. Pensa que - - -. Domingo, - - - filhos ao Circo Am-, - fotografei,- - Rodriguez. - - - - - - - -ael Rodriguez; Joe Vale- Bobby Jansen e - Smith, do Circo América, - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - anos, - - - - - - - - ami-

Venho vigiando o Circo América faz tempo; - - informante, o carregamento - - - hoje ou amanhã. - - - estarei lá e se me acontecer - - -Sarge- O'Malley, da - deste diário e da chave para entrar no meu aparta-. Isto não ficará impune.

Hoje vou tentar provar e documentar tudo. Depois escrevo mais.

Catherine teve de concordar com ele, era impossível decifrar aquelas lacunas todas, na primeira página. A loira tentou, mas não conseguiu grande coisa.

- Não sei! Aquele B, tanto pode ser um nome, quanto significar "boss" (N.A. –boss = chefe); precisamos dar uma olhada no apartamento dele, pois aqui me parece que ele fotografou alguém com Rodriguez, e não achei nenhuma foto assim, na câmera de Burton. E aqui estão os nomes dos quatro cúmplices, do circo.

- Falando em verificar, temos de ver o quanto aquele Sargento O'Malley sabe, e o que o informante Digger, contou para Roy – acrescentou Nick.

- Eu preciso mesmo falar sobre isso com o Brass, – falou Catherine, já indo em direção à porta – pedirei para ele investigar esses nomes, para nós.

Nick concordou, mexendo a cabeça e pensando que tudo seria mais fácil se Burton tivesse usado uma simples esferográfica.

"_Estavam num lugar bem amplo, a céu aberto, cercado de morangueiros, por todos os lados. Ela usava um vestido vaporoso, branco e trazia uma guirlanda de flores coloridas, na cabeça. Tinha um enorme sorriso, lhe enfeitando, o rosto. Grissom também estava todo vestido de branco, e parecia não caber em si, de tanta felicidade._

_Quando ela percebeu, estavam numa espécie de gazzebo, com um padre, oficializando seu casamento, e ela viu seus amigos ali, sentados em cadeiras brancas. O cheiro inconfundível dos morangos impregnava o ar. Na parte do "pode beijar a noiva", Grissom pegou seu rosto, olhou-a bem dentro dos olhos e sussurrou "te amo, moranguinho", antes de abrasar seus lábios, com um beijo apaixonado, ela ficou toda arrepiada..."_

Sara foi abrindo os olhos bem devagar, querendo prolongar, aquela boa sensação, que sentia. Assim que seus olhos se acostumaram ao escuro, sentiu que alguém olhava pra ela. Assustou-se de verdade, sentou-se na cama de um salto e acendeu o abajur... Gritou de susto:

- Grissom! Mas que susto, você me deu! O que estava fazendo, aí, no escuro?

- Eu não pretendia assustá-la! Eu estava aqui, velando seu sono; caso você tivesse outro pesadelo, eu já estaria aqui!

Sara percebeu que ele estava muito mal-acomodado na cadeira e teve pena. Resolveu não lhe contar o sonho, porque embora tivesse se sentido ótima, não tinha certeza, quanto aos seus sentimentos, e não queria lhe dar falsas esperanças.

Ela convidou-o a sua cama. Ele levantou a sobrancelha, aturdido e surpreso, com aquele inesperado convite. Ela temendo ser mal interpretada, falou logo:

- Já que vai ficar aqui, que ao menos fique melhor acomodado. Mas é apenas para dormir, Grissom! NADA de bancar o engraçadinho, hein?

Grissom ficou bravo; ele não era um garotinho de oito anos, sabia entender e se comportar!Não seria digno da parte dele, aproveitar-se de uma situação tão estranha. Ela podia ficar sossegada, que ele não se atiraria sobre ela, como um lobo esfaimado. Ele foi do seu lado da cama, se acomodar e, falou, ainda dominado pelo nervosismo:

- Quero uma revanche, Sara!

- Revanche? - Repetiu ela sem entender do quê se tratava.

- Revanche do beijo! – Disse se ajeitando na cama, o mais distante possível de Sara, para não ouvir reclamações.

Tendo apagado o abajur, Sara estava protegida pela escuridão: podia rir à vontade. Nunca ouvira tal disparate, "revanche de beijo!". Não tinha o menor cabimento! Grissom também tinha achado o termo incorreto; mas nervoso, como estava, não lhe ocorreu coisa melhor para dizer.

- Não gosto de surpresas, geralmente me deixam sem ação. Além do que, fora de um contexto, um beijo não é bom.

Sara não sabia muito bem, se tinha entendido direito, esse negócio de contexto, mas, o beijo do sonho, fora e s p e t a c u l a r! Só de se lembrar dele, ela já ficava toda arrepiada! De novo! Ele devia saber do que se tratava.

- Está bem, quando você quiser!

Ela pegou no sono logo. Ele demorou um pouco mais. Com os olhos arregalados, no escuro, ele não podia evitar ver passar cenas maravilhosas, de um passado recente. Será que esse tempo feliz voltaria?

Eles dormiram bem separados; um em cada ponta da cama. Mas quando veio a inconsciência do sono, os corpos se procuraram e se aninharam, sem se importar com as boas maneiras, que não é isso que interessa ao inconsciente.

Grissom abriu os olhos e se assustou: seu rosto estava afundado, na selva dos cabelos dela, que cheiravam a morangos. Seu corpo estava enrolado no dela e seus braços, estavam em volta dela, num complicado abraço. Ele tratou logo de se livrar dessa posição, antes que ela acordasse e o chamasse de tarado.

Foi difícil sair daquela posição, não entendia como não haviam acordado, ao se enrolarem daquele jeito. Olhou para o rádio-relógio, que marcava 4:45 h. Depois olhou para Sara, que dormia placidamente.

Com os cabelos espalhados, displicentemente, no travesseiro; uma alça da camisola, deslizando pelo seu ombro, deixando uma parte de seu seio esquerdo, sedutoramente à mostra; os lábios, ligeiramente abertos, esboçando um sorriso ou convidando para um beijo... Quem saberia?

Grissom engoliu em seco, sentiu-se febril e suando em bicas. Lutava e perdia, contra um desejo incontrolável. Sentia uma indesejável ereção, a caminho. Meu Deus! Que era aquilo?

Aquela mulher conseguia levá-lo à loucura! Cobriu-a e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, para mais um banho frio. "Assim não é possível! Ainda pego uma pneumonia!", pensou.

Catherine deixou o laboratório ao final do turno, estava cansada. Substituir Grissom e sair a campo, não estava sendo nada fácil. Ela agora, só queria um banho e se jogar na cama. Foi até o estacionamento, pegou seu carro e rumou para casa.

Na rua, um Volvo, cor-de-champanhe, com os faróis apagados, passou a segui-la. Logo atrás, outro carro, com os faróis também apagados, acompanhava os dois.

Embora já estivesse claro, Catherine estava muito cansada, para prestar atenção, em possíveis perseguidores, ainda mais sem os faróis, para lhe chamar a atenção. Estacionou na entrada. Mais tarde colocaria o carro na garagem.

Do outro lado da rua, estacionava o carro cor-de-champanhe. Seu motorista parecia não ter pressa. Acendeu um cigarro e soltou uma baforada, no ar. O segundo carro não chegou a parar. Era dirigido por Nick, que sacando sua arma, e apontando para fora, dirigiu seu carro, com uma mão só, até emparelhar com o Volvo.

- AAh! É você!


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

- Eu sei quem sou, e você, quem é? – Perguntou o fumante.

- Nick, do CSI. Não está lembrado de mim? Que susto!

O outro não deu mostras de tê-lo reconhecido, mas Nick lembrava bem dele, embora o tivesse visto, por pouco tempo: era o parceiro de Roy Burton!

- Susto? Rapaz, se eu sofresse do coração, já estaria morto, à essa altura! – Disse Soffer, dando mais uma tragada, em seu cigarro.

- Mas o que faz aqui, seguindo nossa Catherine?

- Depois de o Brass falar que ela tem uma foto do assassino, bem... fiquei preocupado. E como deixei o trabalho agora, resolvi segui-la e ver se tudo estava bem.

- Tivemos a mesma idéia Sr... Sr... Desculpe, não me lembro do seu nome. Só nos referimos a você como o parceiro de Roy. – Disse Nick sorrindo.

- Soffer. Ben Soffer. – Apresentou-se também sorrindo.

Nick de fato, não se lembrava do nome dele; a apresentação fora muito rápida e na hora, Nick não estava interessado em nomes. Soffer não o deixou pensar muito tempo.

- Bom, já que você está aqui, não há necessidade de eu permanecer também – fez uma pausa e apontou a arma de Nick. – Vejo que ela está bem protegida!

Nick olhou para a arma e sorriu. Se esquecera completamente dela. Guardou-a novamente no coldre, enquanto o detetive dava partida no carro. O CSI ainda pensou um pouco e resolveu estacionar no mesmo lugar do Volvo.

Catherine já tomara banho e se aprontava para cair na cama, com seu pijama verde, de malha, com guarda-chuvinhas brancos, estampados na blusa, quando a campainha tocou. Soltou um sonoro palavrão e, perguntou a si mesma quem seria cretino o bastante, para tocar a campainha àquela hora. Resolveu atender à porta, antes que a casa toda acordasse.

No corredor, encontrou sua mãe, que com cara de sono, deixava seu quarto, para ver, quem estava tocando. Catherine a empurrou de volta a sua cama e disse que ia ver, quem era. Lilly conhecia bem, a filha que tinha. Ela voltou a dormir, pensando que não queria estar na pele do infeliz, que estava na porta.

Quando Catherine abriu a porta deu com Nick, sorrindo para ela.

- Nem vem, Nick! Acabamos de nos ver, o que aconteceu?

- Olá, fico feliz em te ver também, a propósito! Vou ter de ficar de fora, ou vai me convidar a entrar?

- E eu tenho escolha? Entre, mas espero que sua desculpa seja boa! – Falou afastando-se, para ele entrar.

Nick contou-lhe sobre a pseudotocaia do detetive, sobre sua atitude e só conseguiu um ar enfadado da loira, que preferia estar dormindo, a levar esta conversa.

- Eu possivelmente, salvei a sua vida e esse é o agradecimento que recebo? Sabe que o nome dele é Ben Soffer?

- Sei. E daí? – Desafiou a loira.

- E daí, que ele pode ser o B, do diário.

- Ora, Nick...

- Por que não? Ele não seria nem o primeiro, nem o último tira corrupto.

Catherine pareceu despertar de vez. Ela foi com ele até a cozinha, onde ela fez café para eles. Ficaram repassando o crime do circo desde o começo, verificando se não tinham deixado nada escapar.

Às 09h45min , Brass esperava por Ben Soffer. Na madrugada anterior, tinham se desencontrado, mas Ben deixara um recado sobre a mesa:

_Brass_

_Esteja pronto que eu passo pra te pegar às 9: 45 h. Vamos ao enterro de Roy. Depois terá uma recepção, na casa do capitão da _Narcóticos_. Você vai, não vai?_

_Ben Soffer_

E, com uma pontualidade britânica, Soffer chegou bem na hora. Brass entrou no carro e zarparam. Soffer pisava no acelerador. Dava como justificativa, o fato do enterro ser às 10 h. O capitão resmungou algo, sobre_ estar vivo, para acompanhar o enterro. _O outro achou engraçado o comentário.

- Você é ranzinza assim com todos, ou é privilégio meu?

- Eu sou encantador com todos! – Ironizou o capitão.

Parando num farol, Soffer aproveitou para acender mais um Marlboro e perguntar a Brass como ficara a história do diário de Burton.

- Como era previsto, ficou inutilizado!

E antes que Soffer começasse a se desculpar, foi direto e perguntou se ele conhecia Digger.

- O informante de Roy? – perguntou Soffer, equilibrando o cigarro na boca, enquanto usava as duas mãos para fazer uma curva.

- Esse mesmo. Preciso falar com ele!

- Eu não conheço seu endereço, mas conheço o beco, onde ele se encontrava com Roy.

- Já serve, me passa o endereço, por favor! – E o capitão sacou seu caderninho de capa preta, para anotar o endereço do beco.

- Vocês têm algum, creio eu, sargento O'Malley, na corporação?

- Sim, você irá conhecê-lo hoje, na casa do capitão Frasier.

O enterro transcorreu tão bem, quanto pode ir bem um enterro. É algo inevitável, mas sempre triste e que Brass, certamente gostaria de ter evitado. Agora, na casa do capitão Frasier, ele pensava na fatabilidade da morte. Pensava em Warrick. Por que a morte tinha que ser trágica e feia?

O capitão Frasier parecia mesmo talhado, para aquele difícil cargo, de dirigir a Narcóticos. Era um sujeito grandalhão, firme e que falava grosso o bastante, para levar aquele pessoal difícil, da Narcóticos, a bom termo. Não lhe invejava o cargo.

Tanto no enterro, quanto agora, Brass via que muito provavelmente, Roy Burton devia continuar o mesmo, do tempo de Academia, não tinha família, mas possuía um enorme contingente de amigos. A secção em peso estivera no enterro e agora, atulhava a casa de Frasier, que não era muito grande.

No meio dessa gente toda, foi apresentado ao sargento Francis O'Malley. O sargento remeteu-lhe à infância. Embora vestisse roupas civis (e nisso a Narcóticos se diferenciava das outras delegacias), O'Malley parecia aqueles guardas irlandeses bonachões, que faziam a ronda no quarteirão, com seus olhos azuis complacentes, seus cabelos vermelho-escuro e suas bochechas rosadas.

Conversando com O'Malley descobriu do arranjo dele e Burton, se algo acontecesse a este último.

- Mas quando cheguei lá, não encontrei diário algum!

- Não se preocupe! – Tranqüilizou-o o capitão. – O diário está comigo. Foi por ele, que eu soube de sua existência. Sabe de mais alguma coisa?

- Oh, não! Se Roy era muito brincalhão, em outras áreas, era fechado como uma ostra, no serviço.

- Ele não comentou nada com você?

- Não, como eu já disse, ele era muito fechado.

Brass suspirou desalentado. Esperava conseguir algo, com o sargento.

- Ele me deu um envelope com algumas fotografias – disse O'Malley, após pensar um pouco. – Não sei se vai ajudar em algo!

O capitão voltou a se iluminar. O'Malley era um pouco lento, mas era boa pessoa, pensava Brass.

- Que morte horrível, não? Ele não merecia: era um bom homem.

- Correção sargento: NINGUÉM MERECE!

No consultório do Dr. Haldenberg, enquanto Sara ia verificar seu curativo, Grissom era atendido, como de costume.

- Quer dizer que no sonho eu a chamei de moranguinho e a deixei arrepiada? – E Grissom tinha um sorriso de moleque levado.

- Sim... E daí?...

- E daí que eu não contei nada a ela, sobre o apelido íntimo, nem sobre ficar arrepiada, depois do beijo.

- Não? Quer dizer, que é um elemento novo, para ela? – Perguntou o médico, fazendo anotações.

Grissom não notou, mas seus olhos voltaram a brilhar, com a luz da esperança.

- Ela está começando a se lembrar, doutor?

- Ainda não... Mas o subconsciente está cutucando bastante, e isso é bom.

Aquela noite, no carro e no jantar a conversa girou em torno de Greg. A partir de quando ele tinha se tornado um CSI? Ela o tinha incentivado e ajudado? Como?Da explosão no laboratório ela se lembrava, ainda foi surrado? Por quem? Quando? Sabia que ele tinha uma quedinha por mim?

Sim, Grissom sabia, mas hoje nada faria com que ele se sentisse infeliz. Mesmo que fosse só em sonho, ela se lembrara do "moranguinho" e do arrepio! Ele estava andando nas nuvens. Nada conseguiria abalá-lo.

Depois do jantar, Sara comunicou-lhe que ia assistir Dr. Jivago. Grissom disse que também gostaria de vê-lo, pois tinha belas paisagens.

- Sim, e os olhos do Omar Shariff estão espetaculares! UAU!

- Você sempre falou que você gostava mais, de olhos azuis...

- E gosto...

Sara mordeu os lábios. Outra vez, dera a resposta muito rápido. De novo, tinha falado sem pensar. Ele parecia um menino que acaba de ganhar um doce.

- Eu tenho olhos azuis – gabou-se.

- É. Eu sei. – Ela estava constrangida.

Naquela noite, os CSI's receberam um pedido para investigar a morte de um sujeito por degolamento, ou melhor, esgorjamento, num beco da Strip. Catherine mandou Greg e Riley achando que aquele tipo de morte, era um novo modismo, na cidade.

Eles voltaram um pouco depois, com a notícia que o nome da vítima era George Owens, embora ninguém o conhecesse pelo nome: era conhecido, nas redondezas, como Digger, um viciado, que parecia sempre estar por ali.

- Brass disse que tentou falar com ele hoje, mas já o encontrou morto. Mandou-me falar isso pra você, que você entenderia. O que ele quis dizer com isso, Cath?

A loira não lhe respondeu e perguntou o que mais, eles tinham para ela. Greg disse que não havia sinal de defesa ou luta o que significava que o assassino, devia ser conhecido da vítima. Recolheram também material, debaixo das unhas, que Greg achava que não ia dar em nada, pois ele dizia que a vítima estava limpa e, muito provavelmente, não entrara em contato, com o assassino. Ah, e Riley tinha recolhido uma bituca do chão. Era um tiro no escuro: tanto podia dar o DNA do assassino, quanto estar lá há dias, e ser de qualquer um.

- Me diga uma coisa, o cigarro era MALRBORO? – Perguntou Catherine.

O rapaz afirmou, com a cabeça e ia perguntar como ela sabia, mas fez um gesto de "não importa", ela estava tendo um ataque de "grissonite", ou seja, mistério puro, então ele resolveu deixar pra lá.

- E, Greg, para não perder tempo, use o banco de dados da Narcóticos.

O CSI saiu e ela saiu, logo atrás, indo em busca de Nick para lhe contar as novidades. O cerco ao assassino estava enfim, se fechando.

Grissom e Sara assistiram o filme juntos na cama. Ele não agüentou e dormiu bem antes do filme terminar. Ela agüentou firme aproveitando para fantasiar com aqueles olhos fantásticos, do Omar Shariff.

"_Ela estava no laboratório e Greg estava dando em cima dela. Ela o incentivava, ao mesmo tempo, que olhava para a porta._

_De repente, o amigo Greg tinha se transformado no Omar Shariff, o laboratório sumira, e eles estavam num tipo de cabana, nas estepes russas. Ela via a neve caindo pela janela, sem desgrudar os olhos da porta._

_- Não adianta olhar: ele não vem! – Diz Omar, com seus incríveis olhos molhados._

_- Ele quem? – Ela demonstra decepção, no olhar._

_- Seu amor! – Ele se insinuou e muito rapidamente, lhe deu um beijo cinematográfico._

_Apesar de ser quem era, ela se sentiu fria por dentro... Sem reação... Como um boneco de gelo..."._

Sara abriu os olhos e sentiu Grissom ressonando, bem junto a ela. Percebeu a respiração dele, em seu pescoço; a barba roçando-lhe a pele aveludada; os braços enlaçando sua cintura e seu corpo de homem, colado no dela. Tornou a adormecer. Tranqüila... Sossegada... Feliz...

- Você está sendo teimosa, Sara! - Dizia muito sério, o Dr. Haldenberg.

- Eu simplesmente, não consigo me lembrar! – Contrapôs ela, num tom de voz mais alto.

- Você também não se lembra da morte do Warrick, do espancamento do Greg e do enterrar vivo o Nick, não são fatos agradáveis e você não gostou deles. Mas bastou seus amigos falarem, pra você aceitar.

- Sim, e daí?

- E daí que você teve todos os comentários, viu fotos e cartas, Grissom explicou pra você de mais de uma maneira, vocês vivem na mesma casa, até sonhos com ele, você teve. O que mais você quer?

- Eu quero sentir, doutor! Por enquanto só sinto em sonhos. Quero sentir o mesmo, na vida real!

O Dr. Haldenberg respirou fundo. Ela era dura na queda. A personalidade forte dela podia ser muito irritante.

- Vamos fazer uma coisa diferente hoje.

- O quê? – Perguntou curiosa.

-É uma espécie de joguinho. Eu falo uma palavra e você diz uma que associa a que eu falei, ok? Não é pra pensar muito. Na verdade, quanto mais rápido você responder, melhor. Fale a 1ª coisa que lhe vier à cabeça, ok?

- Está certo, doutor! - Respondeu sem saber em quê isso iria ajudá-la com Grissom.

- Preto.

- Branco.

- Feio.

- Bonito.

- Purê.

- Batata.

- Grissom.

- REJEIÇÃO.

- Casamento.

- INCERTEZA.

- Amor.

- MEDO.

- Grissom.

- DOR.

O médico ainda falou algumas palavras mais, fazendo anotações em sua ficha, pôs seus olhos escuros, sobre ela.

- Sara, como você vê o casamento?

- Como algo assustador. Já lhe contei sobre meus pais, não? – E uma ruga surgiu na sua testa.

- Sim, mas eu me refiro ao SEU casamento. Futuro Sara, não passado.

- Bem, a referência que eu tenho, não é muito boa. E se eu tiver em mim, o gene da loucura, doutor? Como posso encarar sossegada um casamento? Filhos?

- Bobagem, Sara! Não tenho o histórico de sua mãe, em mãos, mas me parece mais, o caso de uma pessoa comum, mas um pouco sensível, que a um dado momento, fez o que fez, não agüentando a pressão...

-... E ficou louca.

- Eu não diria isso. Digamos que ela tenha tido um "abalo psicológico".

Sara sorriu e falou com ironia.

- Desculpe, esqueci que você gosta de usar essa expressão: abalo psicológico.

O Dr. Haldenberg olhou-a descontente e prosseguiu:

- Você foi pedida em casamento e aceitou.

- Mas não me casei... - Ela fez questão de responder.

- Como considera um casamento com Grissom?

- Não sei. Ainda não pensei nisso, profundamente.

- No seu sonho, você me pareceu bem satisfeita.

- Sonhos... Não são reais – disse dando um leve tapa no ar, como se assim dissipasse fantasias incômodas.

- Às vezes, como no seu caso, é tudo o que se tem. Uma vez que você não se lembra, é a única maneira de entender o que seu subconsciente deseja. Me diga uma coisa, do que você pode se lembrar, Grissom já rejeitou você?

Ela respondeu que não, mas teve uma reação estranha e visivelmente desconfortável à palavra "rejeitou". O Dr. Haldenberg fez umas anotações e pediu que ela conversasse sobre isso, com Grissom.

Ela prometeu. Sara achava em seu íntimo, que aquele bla-bla-bla, não era útil, para ela. Mantinha a cabeça fechada, pois queria uma memória instantânea. Como ela não viesse, começava a se aborrecer, com as idas ao psiquiatra.

- Uma última pergunta: desde que você voltou pra casa, Grissom te infligiu dor?


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Ela já estava segurando a maçaneta, voltou-se para encarar o médico. A boca respondeu de um jeito; sua expressão dizia outra coisa. O médico percebeu aí, outro ponto nevrálgico. Fez mais anotações.

- Grissom é incapaz de machucar alguém.

- Eu não quis dizer no sentido físico. Há muitas maneiras de causar dor, você sabe! – Disse o médico, encarando-a.

- Sim, eu sei! – Respondeu, baixando os olhos.

Naquela noite, tanto no carro, quanto no jantar, ao contrário de outras vezes, Sara não estava muito falante. Respondia a tudo, com monossílabos. Grissom achou melhor não insistir, "talvez ela tenha tido uma sessão difícil, quem sabe?", pensou. Quando estavam terminando a sobremesa, ela que mais mexeu a comida, do que realmente comeu, tomou fôlego e perguntou baixinho:

- Você me rejeitou?

Ele gelou imediatamente. Para ganhar tempo, ele falou que não havia entendido a pergunta. Ela repetiu, num tom de voz, normal.

- Você me rejeitou? Sabe... Antes...

Grissom respirou fundo, e estranhou que ela não estivesse olhando diretamente nos seus olhos. Era a primeira vez, desde que ela tinha perdido a memória, que ele não trombava com aqueles queridos olhos castanhos, após uma pergunta.

"Que diabo, o quê aconteceu naquele consultório, hoje?", pensou aflito. Desejou, nesta hora, que Sara não fosse tão fechada. Segurou na sua mão, do outro lado da mesa. Estava gelada. "Não pode significar coisa boa...", pensou apreensivo. Respirou fundo de novo, parecia que o ar lhe faltava.

- Sara... Isto é difícil pra eu admitir, mas durante anos, eu fui um completo idiota. Você ficava atrás de mim... E eu fugia. Você era direta... E eu desconversava... Me perdoe, mas sim, eu a rejeitei de várias maneiras, ao longo dos anos.

Ela escutava a tudo atônita. Aquele homem gentil sabia infligir dor, sim. Ela não sabia bem porque, mas sentia tal angústia, que tinha vontade de gritar. Sua cabeça doía tanto, que parecia que mãos impiedosas revolviam seu cérebro. Não entendia o porquê daquela reação: nem gostava dele!Não conscientemente, pelo menos.

- Por quê? – Ela perguntou depois de algum tempo, tirando sua mão, da dele.

- O que posso responder: eu me comportei como um total imbecil! Eu te amava muito, Sara, mas também tinha medo.

- Medo... De mim? – Perguntou incrédula.

Pela primeira vez, naquela noite, olharam um para o outro e ficaram alguns minutos imantados, sem dizer nada, apenas sentindo arrepios pelo corpo, ouvindo o coração acelerado, um do outro e sentindo a respiração ofegante, um do outro.

Grissom queria responder. Mais que tudo, precisava dar uma resposta honesta, a ela e a si mesmo. Algo que os convencessem, após tantos anos.

- Não, não de você, meu amor! – E depois de uma breve hesitação. – Acho que no fim de tudo, eu sentia medo de mim!

-De você? – Perguntou, sem entender direito.

- Assumindo você; o que eu sentia; mais cedo, ou mais tarde, eu teria de optar: ou meu trabalho, ou você. E, durante o tempo, que mantivemos tudo em segredo, mantive egoisticamente, os dois. Foi cômodo pra mim, admito.

Ele tomou fôlego e continuou sua viagem interior:

- Eu dava a mim mesmo, muitos motivos, mas hoje, quando olho para trás, vejo que na verdade, tudo se resumia a uma coisa só: meu trabalho!Eu o punha acima de tudo, até de você, Sara! Como fui estúpido, me perdoa, meu amor? Podia ter a imensa alegria, há muito tempo, pois só fui realmente feliz, quando desfrutei de seu amor.

Ela ouvia a tudo calada. Ela não podia admitir que aquele homem, que como chefe, ela se lembrava, muito bem, tivesse uma parte mesquinha, como qualquer um.

Estava zangada, por ele se mostrar vulnerável; e ao mesmo tempo, ficava feliz por ele estar se abrindo, com ela. Essa forma dupla de ver as coisas lhe perturbava o coração e lhe atordoava o cérebro. Grissom continuava, como alguém que abrisse as comportas de uma represa e não pudesse mais fechá-las.

- Eu tinha medo que a reputação e o nome, que levei anos construindo, fossem pelo ralo, quando descobrissem, que eu mantinha um romance com uma subordinada. E eu sabia que nunca mais, seria o mesmo, no trabalho. E eu passei muitos anos empenhado em meu trabalho. Meu trabalho era a rocha firme e você... Você era a brisa que podia ser passageira, hoje aqui, amanhã, quem sabe...

- Você fazia idéia de mim, como uma pessoa volúvel?

- Volúvel, não, Sara, equivocada. Não acreditava que você me amasse como supunha. Fui um tolo! Me perdoa, meu amor, por afastá-la por tantos anos! Poderíamos ser felizes há mais tempo, se eu não fosse tão medroso e tão teimoso!

Estalando de dor de cabeça, Sara levantou-se para pegar uma aspirina, encontrou em seu caminho, dois olhos azuis, tristes, súplices... As mãos dele buscaram as dela e as seguraram como quem implora.

- O que você quer de mim, Grissom?

- Que você diga que me perdoa.

Sara olhou no fundo daqueles olhos azuis e viu algo que a assustou, terrivelmente: nunca negaria nada a esse homem. Desligou-se desse olhar, baixando os seus olhos. Disse baixinho, num tom de voz que era quase uma carícia:

- Claro que sim, agora me deixe passar que preciso pegar uma aspirina. Minha cabeça está me matando!

Catherine levou a novidade que o DNA, encontrado na bituca, pertencia a Ben Soffer. Nick não parecia surpreso. Disse bem devagar, parecia até saborear cada sílaba:

- Eu não disse?

- Ei, calma aí, cowboy: o cigarro só o coloca no beco. Não se esqueça de que o tal Digger foi encontrado limpo. Precisamos de alguma evidência que o ligue ao crime, e que não temos...

-... Ainda!

Catherine olhou intrigada, para o companheiro: será que ele tinha alguma coisa, que ela não sabia? Nick logo abriu o jogo com ela:

- Vou agora mesmo verificar, aquela digital desconhecida, nos caixotes. Se ela pertencer a quem acho que pertence, não teremos dificuldade em arrumar um mandado, para a casa de Ben Soffer. Acharemos o sapato, que fez a pegada no galpão. Com um pouco de sorte, algo mais...

- A arma dos crimes, talvez? – Os olhos de Catherine brilharam.

- Por que não?

- Tem algum juiz de plantão?

- Sim, o juiz Anderson.

- Grande! – Catherine pressentia que o abacaxi ia sobrar para ela, outra vez.

Brass passou por lá para saber notícias do caso. Ao saber das novidades, por Catherine, disse que precisava mesmo, ir até a Narcóticos, aproveitaria para fazer umas perguntas a Soffer. Combinara se encontrar à tarde com O'Malley, na casa dele e não o encontrou. Brincou com Catherine:

- É essa minha personalidade marcante; eu tinha encontro com dois, hoje. Um, morreu. O outro não achei em casa. Sou tão irresistível, que causo esta reação, nas pessoas!

- Eu gosto de você, Jim! Apesar desse seu jeito irônico! – Riu a loira.

"_Conversavam na sala dele, no laboratório sobre o desfecho de um caso._

-_Isso é tudo? – Grissom perguntou._

_Ela tirou coragem, sabe lá de onde e resolveu perguntar:_

_- Gostaria de ir jantar comigo?_

_- Não._

_Era uma resposta seca... Direta... Definitiva. Com gosto de humilhação Mas Sara não desistiu. Fora muito longe pra desistir agora._

_-Por que não? Vamos... jantar e ver o que acontece._

_- Sara... - Ele fez uma pausa e suspirou, como fazia sempre que não achava as palavras certas que dizer - não sei o que fazer sobre isto._

_- Eu sei. Quando você se der conta, pode ser tarde demais._

_Ela se virou e saiu, antes de fazer a bobagem de chorar. Sim, Grissom sabia causar dor, muita dor..."._

Passava de meia-noite quando Sara acordou. Apesar de ser pesadelo, não era como os demais. Parecia mais uma lembrança. Sentou-se na cama. Segurou a cabeça com as duas mãos; depois virou o pescoço, para um lado e para outro, viu que a dor de cabeça tinha melhorado.

O lugar de Grissom estava vazio, intocado. Sinal que ele ainda, não viera dormir. Ela começava a se lembrar. Não tudo, ainda estava parada em 2004. Ignorava os acontecimentos mais recentes, mas se lembrava de sua paixão não correspondida, por Grissom.

A primeira coisa, em que pensou, foi em contar para Grissom. Era seu intento gritar e soltar rojão, quando enfim, se lembrasse. No entanto, não sentia vontade de comemorar. Começou a chorar, sentindo-se triste e sozinha.

Amanhã veria Grissom, hoje não. Segundo o que ele lhe dissera, tudo melhorou depois. Ainda bem, porque era muito duro aceitar essa realidade. "Melhor viver sem memória, que isso!", pensou enquanto se deitava, novamente.

Brass voltou ao laboratório, com uma notícia preocupante: Soffer e O'Malley tinham sumido.

- Como sumido? – Perguntou Greg.

- Depois do enterro, ninguém os viu, não foram trabalhar e, não atendem ao telefone. O pessoal, lá na delegacia, achou isso muito estranho.

- Você falou alguma coisa sobre O'Malley e Digger com Soffer? – Questionou Nick, preocupado.

- Sim, – respondeu o capitão – eu conversei sobre isso no carro, com Soffer. Mencionei sobre o diário de Roy...

- Então, caro Brass, acho que você deu corda ao enforcado! – Disse Nick, agora realmente preocupado.

- Temo que a vida de O'Malley esteja em perigo! – Acrescentou Catherine.

Brass sentia-se arrasado. Nem desconfiara de Soffer. Ou seu faro estava falhando, ou estava ficando velho. Nick tocou seu ombro por trás e apoiou o policial:

- Vamos Brass, não se sinta culpado! Afinal, como você saberia?

- Eu deveria saber! Acho que estou ficando velho pra essas coisas, Nick.

- Ninguém é perfeito, Jim, nem mesmo você!- Acrescentou Catherine, solidária.

Nesse instante tocou o telefone e Catharine ficou agradavelmente surpreendida, com a voz, do outro lado do fio.

- Willows...

_- Oi, como vai? É Gil falando._

- Oi, como está, Gil? E a Sara?

_- Eu vou indo. E Sara, não sei! Ela é tão fechada. Não sei o que se passa naquele consultório!_

Catherine sorriu intimamente, satisfeita. Pela 1ª vez, ele experimentava seu próprio veneno e não gostava. Ele falou que Sara fora dormir mais cedo, porque estava morrendo de dor de cabeça. Aí, Catherine se preocupou: dor de cabeça, em quem machucou a cabeça, é sempre preocupante.

- Ela está medicada?

- _O Dr. McKay deu aspirina, para quando ela tivesse dor de cabeça._

Catherine achava muito pouco, mas achou melhor não dizer nada, para não preocupá-lo, ainda mais. Mudou de assunto. Falou que a folga dele estava acabando. Ele falou que sabia e era um dos motivos dele estar ligando.

Queria saber do caso do tigre. Já haviam solucionado? Em que pé estava? A CSI inteirou-o de tudo, inclusive da novidade que Brass trouxe.

_- É, tudo indica que ele matou Digger, o prognóstico para O'Malley, não é dos melhores, também!_

- É o que penso, mas infelizmente, não temos nada que nos dê uma pista, do paradeiro dele.

_- Acho que vocês trabalharam muito bem sozinhos. Acho que não tenho mais nada para lhes ensinar, Cath._

Ela não teve uma sensação muito boa ao ouvir isso e teve um pressentimento ruim, quanto ao amigo. Foi com voz nada firme, que ela disse:

- Bobagens! Sempre precisaremos de você, Gil!

Grissom percebeu que a conversa estava tomando um rumo emotivo e mudou o foco.

_- Quero sair, ter uma noite diferente com Sara amanhã, afinal, é minha última noite de folga! O que você sugere?_

- Acho uma boa idéia, Gil. Leve-a ao Tropicana. – Entusiasmou-se a loira.

-_Mas lá tem jantar-dançante_! – Reclamou.

- E daí?

- _E daí, que eu detesto dançar!_

- Bem, Sara adora! E a quem estamos tentando agradar: Sara ou você? – finalizou Catherine.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Sara tinha acabado de contar ao médico, que havia recuperado parte da memória. Ele não tinha por índole, um comportamento muito efusivo, mas ficou contente com o que aconteceu. Já havia descartado a idéia de vir a tê-la, porque embora ela lhe interessasse muito, como mulher, sabia, mesmo antes dela, que ela pertencia de corpo e alma, a um só homem: Grissom.

Notou um certo desânimo, em sua paciente e falou, tentando ao menos relaxá-la um pouco:

- Pensei que era o que você queria, Sara! Achei que quando isso acontecesse você daria saltos de alegria, aqui no consultório.

Ela parecia não estar contente; seu rosto demonstrava insatisfação:

- Eu também, doutor, mas a realidade mostrou-se tão diferente do que pensei... – Suspirou, antes de continuar. – Frustração, solidão, rejeição, foras... Que droga!

- O cérebro não escolhe a amnésia, aleatoriamente, Sara! Sempre o faz, por um bom motivo.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, disse que contara a Grissom pela manhã e ele achava que deveriam comemorar, num restaurante badalado; iriam também por ser a última noite de folga dele.

- Ah, então vocês vão voltar a trabalhar?

- Correção: ELE VAI, continuo em casa, sem nada para fazer – disse mal-humorada.

O Dr. Haldenberg sorriu. Sara não imaginava como ficava engraçada, assim, zangada... e linda também.

- Pela sua expressão, devo deduzir que não foi vontade sua...

- Claro que não! Falei para o Grissom: Perdi a memória, não embobei! Ele acha que assim, fico vulnerável!

- Ele não deixa de ter uma certa razão.

Sara espremeu os olhos castanhos, até parecerem dois riscos e mirou o médico, de alto a baixo:

- Vocês, homens têm uma confraria, onde se juntam e se defendem mutuamente, não?

O Dr. Haldenberg, com toda seriedade, não pode deixar de rir à idéia dela. Fizeram como das outras vezes, enquanto Sara, fazia o curativo, Grissom entrava no consultório e, falava com o médico. Naquela tarde, o casal parecia que tinha combinado, de azucrinar o doutor. Na porta o doutor lhe perguntou como sempre fazia:

- Como vai, Sr. Grissom?

- Bem, a continuar com tanto banho frio, serei o homem mais limpo de Las Vegas!

O médico não entendeu e fechou a porta, assim que ele entrou.

Sara apareceu com uma novidade: estava sem o curativo. Comentou, enquanto se olhava no espelho do carro:

- Vai ficar uma pequena cicatriz, é só pôr o cabelo assim, e nem se nota...

- Eu disse no hospital, que você estava fazendo "tempestade em copo d'água", Sara! O importante era você estar bem – falou, arrumando o espelho, para dar a partida no carro.

- Eu estava chata, naquela época, não?

- Eu não diria isso, - falou olhando pra ela e rindo – mas, talvez estivesse um pouco sim.

- Você agüentou poucas e boas...

- Agüentaria mil vezes, pra você lembrar-se de mim!

Sara sentiu-se grata e enternecida. Talvez fosse o momento de voltar novamente ao assunto "trabalho". Quando ela começou a falar, ele cortou-a inflexível.

- Já conversamos sobre isto. Você volta semana que vem. Se ainda não recuperar a memória, ficará fazendo trabalho interno.

- Estou bem, Grissom! Não esqueci como ser uma CSI.

- Oh, mas não duvido de sua capacidade!

- Então por que não posso? – Ela insistiu.

Estavam parados num farol, então ele olhou enternecido, para a mulher que amava e agora se lembrava, que o amava também e explicou com uma paciência, de professor:

- Como você pode se defender do que não lembra? Tem muito criminoso à solta, que não conseguimos prender, mas estão atrás de nós! Sabendo quem são, já é difícil, imagine sem lembrança? Já basta o que aconteceu com o Warrick!

- Afinal, como ele morreu? Só me dizem que ele morreu. Mas não me falam como!

- É uma longa história – disse Grissom, fazendo uma curva. Ele não queria contar para preservá-la e também poupar a si mesmo, de reviver aquele horror.

- Temos todo o tempo do mundo! – Contra-argumentou, com um quê de teimosia, na expressão.

Tinham chegado em casa. Grissom estacionou o carro na porta e contou-lhe tudo. Ela chorou muito, Grissom pensou se devia ou não, lhe ter contado. Sara mesma, tratou de tranqüilizá-lo dizendo que desde o acidente, não chorava, e esse choro ia lhe fazer bem. Ela tinha muita coisa entalada, que precisava sair.

Naquela noite, ele tinha um programa pra ver na TV, mas deixou pra lá, porque após o jantar, Sara tinha muitas perguntas a fazer: sobre Nick ser enterrado vivo, sobre o seu próprio seqüestro, entre outras coisas. Ao contá-las, reviveu-as e pensou em quanto cada uma, o tinha abalado.

Só naquele momento, pudera avaliar os danos causados por cada acontecimento, ao longo dos anos. Sem querer, ele fazia terapia com Sara. Por causa dela, foi obrigado a reviver e analisar fatos e atitudes suas, frente a eles.

Ele não sabia na verdade, se era bom ou mau pra ela, essa overdose, de coisas desagradáveis. Ela ouvia tudo, com muita atenção, com os olhos brilhantes e uma nova pergunta, na ponta da língua. Às vezes chorava; às vezes, olhava pra Grissom, com curiosidade, com apreensão e às vezes, medo.

Mais tarde, Grissom estava lendo, na cama. Sara estava no banheiro, tomando uma chuveirada. Ela estava encafifada, que ele não havia tentado nada, quando ela contara que recuperara, parcialmente a memória.

Onde estaria aquele homem, que há poucos dias, babava sobre ela? Ele estava muito comportadinho, muito parado, pro gosto dela. Eles viviam juntos, então tinham intimidades, certo? Não seria de se supor, que em tão poucos dias, ela tivesse perdido seus atrativos. Resolveu usar de uma tática ousada e arriscada.

Saiu do banheiro, enrolada numa toalha amarela. Atravessou lânguida o quarto, a caminho do armário. Escolheu uma camisola fina, sexy, com o robe igual. Ele estava lendo, na cama. De onde ela estava, era impossível, deixar de vê-la. Com um gesto estudado, tirou a toalha e, começou a vestir-se com vagar. Estava de costas para Grissom, mas esperava que ele saltasse sobre ela. Mas Grissom não veio, e ela sentiu o rosto, pegando fogo. Sentiu-se rejeitada, outra vez. Antes de começar a chorar, foi pra cozinha.

Grissom acompanhava o desfile dela, pelo quarto. Os olhos azuis brilhavam, sobre os óculos. Ele olhava para ela de boca aberta. Quando ela tirou a toalha, ele deixou cair o livro que lia. "Ainda bem, que ela está de costas e não pode perceber meu embaraço, nem me chamar de pervertido", pensou.

Ele ficou tão embasbacado, que nem chegou a se lembrar, que ela já se lembrava do que sentia por ele, e o que tinha visto fora um convite, para fazerem amor. Bom naquele momento, ele "estava fora do ar", impossibilitado de pensar qualquer coisa. Só tinha a mente ocupada, com aquela pele de leite, aquele belo par de pernas longas e bem feitas, a curva de sua cintura, a maciez daquela...

"Ela vai sair, Gil, diga algo, idiota... Vamos, não fique aí parado, vá atrás dela... Chame-a, não seja mole... Fale alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, antes que seja tarde". Ele chegou a abrir a boca, contudo, não emitiu nenhum som. E quanto a ir atrás dela, ele não podia sair debaixo das cobertas, sem denunciar, seu desejo.

Lembrou-se do que o Dr. Haldenberg lhe havia explicado. Pensou na tia Gertrude, e sua horrível verruga no queixo. Pensou na tia Rachel, a que nunca tinha se depilado, porque isso não era coisa de mulher direita. Pensou nas terríveis autópsias do Dr. Robbins. Lembrou-se das mais escabrosas. Mas nada suplantava a figura de Sara nua, ali, bem ao alcance de suas mãos... Ah, fossem outros os tempos... Suspirou, indo a caminho do banheiro.

Sara da cozinha, perguntou se ele queria uma xícara de chá. Após o que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, veio a resposta negativa. Ela ainda voltou a perguntar:

- Tem certeza, Grissom? É de morango! Achei uma caixa, aqui no armário, quer que eu leve até aí?

- Não... querida! Obrigado! Vou tomar um banho! – E disse olhando para o meio das pernas, quase sussurrando. - Você não está ajudando, Sara!

Às cinco horas, em ponto, encontravam-se na sala de espera, do Dr. Haldenberg. Ele veio até a porta e pediu que os dois entrassem. Juntos. Sara não gostou da novidade. Queria contar a mais recente rejeição e, não se sentia à vontade de fazê-lo, na presença de Grissom.

- O que é isso, doutor? – Perguntou Sara, mostrando eles dois.

- É que a partir de agora, vou dar consulta a você, duas vezes por semana, e como agora você se lembra dele, queria ver como se comportavam, cara à cara!

Ela mostrou seus olhos castanhos muito doces, mas apresentando traços de grande tristeza:

- Já se cansou de mim, doutor? – ia acrescentar "também", mas deixou pra lá.

O Dr. Haldenberg estava atento e não ia deixar pra lá essa insatisfação que virava resignação, que ele achava ser a origem da amnésia e, estava começando, de novo. Ele precisava romper esse círculo vicioso, antes que os danos fossem irreparáveis. Olhou imediatamente, para a outra ponta do problema: Grissom. Sim, estavam fadados a se amarem e destruírem um ao outro, se não mudassem de atitude.

- Não, Sara! É que você já começou seu processo de mudança. Recuperar totalmente a memória é questão de dias... Horas, talvez. Não há razão, para que eu continue a vê-la todos os dias.

Ele reparou, que quando falou em recuperação de memória, eles tiveram reações diferentes; enquanto Grissom pareceu aliviado; Sara mostrou-se indiferente, como se ele falasse de outra pessoa. Curiosamente, ela não via o alívio dele, assim como Grissom não percebia o alheamento dela.

O Dr Haldenberg respirou fundo; estava diante de um problema relativamente simples, complicado pela cabeça-dura dos dois. Sara perguntou se ele já sabia a causa da amnésia. O médico pigarreou, antes de começar a falar. Grissom veio mais para frente, na cadeira. O assunto lhe dizia respeito, afinal lhe custara uma ressaca fenomenal, dissabores e... muitos banhos frios.

O Dr Haldenberg começou a falar, com seu jeito sério:

- Damos muita atenção à higiene corporal e muito pouca ou nenhuma à higiene mental. Fazemos de nosso cérebro, um lixão, não lhe dando folga e sobrecarregando-o com problemas graves, que não solucionamos, até inutilidades mesmo. Chega uma hora, que ele dá um "click". Se desliga, por assim dizer; para se auto-preservar de danos mais sérios.

- Quer dizer que a amnésia me preservou de doenças mais sérias? – Indagou Sara.

- Não tenho nem sombra de dúvida, quanto a isso! Você tem passado maus pedaços, por anos a fio, sem descanso. Pois bem, o cérebro brecou isso e te pôs num descanso forçado, te permitindo analisar as coisas com calma!

- Outras pessoas passaram por isso e não tiveram nada - disse Sara.

-Em compensação, vi outros, em pior estado, querida! – Opinou Grissom – Você é bastante sortuda!

Sara olhou atravessado pra ele: no momento, não se achava uma pessoa de muita sorte. O Dr Haldenberg concordou com Grissom e recebeu um olhar, igualmente atravessado. "Hummm... Definitivamente, ela está de mau humor, vamos saber porquê", pensou o psiquiatra, fazendo suas anotações.

- Mas, respondendo a sua pergunta, Sara, há pessoas e pessoas: em diferentes níveis de sensibilidade, de tolerância e diferentes condições; portanto, cada uma tem uma reação diferente a cada circunstância da vida. Agora me diga, você sonhou esta noite?

- Sim!

A resposta demorou um pouco, e veio numa voz átona, sem firmeza Percebia-se que ela estava desconfortável. Remexia-se constantemente na cadeira, o que levou o médico a perguntar, se ela preferia o divã. Ela agradeceu, mas recusou.

- Foi um sonho bom ou mau?

- Mau. Foi desagradável, mas, não me assustou – respondeu Sara.

- Ele te fez acordar?

Quando ela deu resposta afirmativa, Grissom perguntou, porque ela não o tinha acordado e nem tinha falado nada, hoje. Sara não olhou para ele, respondendo, olhando para o chão, o que deu mais certeza ao psiquiatra, que algo havia acontecido, entre os dois.

-Não quer me contar, Sara?

- Não me assustou, doutor!

- Mas foi desagradável. Que tal me contar e me deixar julgar se é importante ou não.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

"_Eu estava num lugar mal iluminado, fugindo de balas, que vinham em minha direção. Eu não via atiradores, só ouvia o zunir das balas em minha direção. De repente eu estava num quarto escuro, sem portas ou janelas, esmurrando as paredes, gritando para sair. Então era dia e o sol, parecia mesmo uma bola de fogo, tal era o calor terrível que fazia. Eu tinha que escalar uma montanha de areia; o que era uma tarefa difícil, pois a cada passo, meus pés afundavam na areia quente. Enfim, consegui chegar ao topo, meio cambaleando, devido ao calor. Warrick me recebeu falando: __**a sua jornada foi difícil, mas agora, terá enfim sua recompensa. Escolha Sara, só poderá escolher uma única vez.**__ De um lado, estava Grissom, todo de preto, me oferecendo uma coroa de espinhos. Do outro lado, um desconhecido, cujo rosto eu não pude ver, jorrava luz. Vestia branco e me oferecia uma coroa de camélias brancas. Warrick estava muito sério ainda disse para eu prestar muita atenção. Palavras dele:__** nem tudo que parece ser, é. Cuidado Sara, dessa escolha, sairá seu futuro..."**_

A primeira parte do sonho estava clara, para Grissom. Dizia respeito ao que haviam conversado, na noite anterior. O resto, contudo, ele não soube decifrar, como ELE, daria uma coroa de espinhos, para o seu tesouro?

- Você não se assustou?

O Dr Haldenberg também esperava curioso, pela resposta dela. Particularmente, ele achava que este sonho tinha alguns componentes assustadores, especialmente, para Sara.

- Não. Não senti medo ou mal-estar, acordei e a seguir dormi de novo, sem maiores problemas.

- E o que escolheu?

Dessa vez, até o médico se espichou um pouco, para ouvir a resposta.

- Não sei! Acordei antes de escolher!

- E agora, Sara desperta e segura, o que você escolheria?

- Não pensei muito nisso, doutor! – Respondeu ela, traduzindo seu desconforto, em tentativas, de se ajeitar na cadeira.

- Entre uma vida de muito amor, mas salpicada de insatisfações, e uma vida morna, mas repleta de paz, o que você escolheria? Vamos, não pode ser tão difícil!

Sara não sabia responder: estava confusa, outra vez. O Dr Haldenberg acompanhou o olhar dela, que magoado, pousou em Grissom. Este se mostrava decepcionado, por não ter sido escolhido no sonho.

O médico resolveu acabar de vez, com aquele joguinho. Ele tão calmo começava a perder a paciência, com aqueles dois.

-Muito bem! O que aconteceu ontem?

Como os dois se remexeram nas respectivas cadeiras, o psiquiatra achou que estava no rumo certo e pensou: "Pronto! Lá vamos nós na dança das cadeiras!". Grissom sabia que ia sobrar pra ele; sempre sobrava! Sara hesitou e, acabou falando:

- Ele me rejeitou de novo, ontem à noite.

- Eu não fiz isto, Sara!

- Ah, não? Eu praticamente me joguei em cima de você. E, qual foi sua atitude Grissom? – Sara estava quase chorando. – Nunca senti tanta vergonha, em minha vida.

Grissom se afundou na cadeira, falando num fio de voz, exigindo uma maior atenção do médico e de Sara, para entendê-lo.

- Não devia, amor, você é perfeita! Não tem culpa do idiota aqui, ter se confundido e ter esquecido que agora, você se lembra, parcialmente de mim!

- Por que, você não aceitou tomar chá comigo?

- Porque eu não estava... apresentável... E não queria ser novamente, chamado de tarado.

Sara franziu a testa, não entendendo. Depois de um momento, ela murmurou "Oh, isso!", desanuviando a expressão. Quem não estava entendendo nada, era o médico, que achava muito difícil, entender, aquele diálogo maluco.

- Ok, vocês dois! Do que eu pude entender, vocês precisam aprender a se COMUNICAR.

- Oh, mas nós conversamos, doutor!

- Eu não duvido, Sr Grissom, acontece que conversar e comunicar são palavras diferentes, com significados diferentes, também. Estou achando que há uma falha, na comunicação de vocês! Sara, você foi clara, nas suas intenções, com ele?

- Eu não falei uma palavra, supus...

- Você supôs... Este é o problema, com vocês: supõem demais, não falam diretamente; não se comunicam! – O Dr Haldenberg dirigiu-se a Sara. – Você tem de parar com essa adoração toda. Por mais inteligente que ele seja, é um homem, Sara, não é um deus! E, por incrível que pareça considerá-lo um deus é mais uma maldição, que uma bênção! É um fardo muito pesado, para se carregar. Futuramente, seja clara ao externar um pensamento: nada de suposições, enigmas e charadas, ok? Evitará assim, muitas decepções, insatisfações e frustrações.

Grissom balançava a cabeça, concordando, com o doutor: essa espécie de adoração, que seus subordinados lhe votavam, não apenas Sara, começava a incomodar. O médico voltou-se pra ele.

- E quanto a você, deixe de ser hermético, se abra, seja claro, fale que se possa entender. E pare de achar que Sara é forte, que entende tudo e agüenta tudo.

Ambos deixaram o consultório, sabendo que haviam feito algo errado, mas aliviados, também. O Dr Haldenberg tinha feito todo o trabalho, para eles. Antes de sair, Grissom agradeceu e sacudiu a mão do psiquiatra, e ficou sabendo que teriam sessões terças e quintas.

- Até terça, então! – Falou Sara.

- Até lá, mas se tiver algum problema ou sonho te incomodando, pode me ligar, ok?

Sara estava com alguma coisa lhe incomodando, desde que entrara no consultório. Duas, na verdade: a rejeição, que já havia esclarecido e outra coisa, que perguntou quase à porta.

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Pois não, Sara!

- Por que sempre que tenho um pesadelo, o Warrick me aparece? Ele era meu amigo!

- E continua sendo, Sara. Você o elegeu para ser, digamos a "voz da sua consciência". Você tem sorte, pois ele age como seu subconsciente, sempre te alertando, se você não está procedendo certo.

Sara ainda ficou com uma expressão indefinida um momento, e depois se saiu com esta:

- Ah, então o Warrick é o meu Grilo Falante?

O doutor sorriu e disse "Mais ou menos isso!". Sabia que ia sentir muita falta dela, dentre outras coisas destas tiradas bem-humoradas, que ela retirava, sabe-se lá de onde.

No carro, Sara não podia deixar de olhar para Grissom. De sua vontade, saltaria sobre ele, e o cobriria de beijos, mas segurou-se ao pensar que com ele, na direção, esta não seria uma brilhante idéia. Nem ele gostaria, tampouco, que ela se comportasse como uma adolescente amalucada.

- Quer dizer que ontem você se esqueceu que eu já me lembrava de você?

Compenetrado na direção, ele soltou um profundo suspiro, antes de responder:

- Sei que parece imbecil, mas essa história toda, me deixou confuso. E você me chamar de tarado, também não ajudou!

- Nunca falei isso!

- Disse que eu babava em cima de você, o que dá na mesma!

- E quando você se lembrou?

- No fim do meu banho... frio!

- BANHO FRIO? Coitadinho do meu amor! - Disse Sara fazendo um carinho, em seu rosto. – Por que você não me procurou depois?

- Não havia mais clima e, além disso, você já estava dormindo, quando saí do banheiro.

- Não estava não! Apenas fingia que estava. Demorei a pegar no sono!

- Oh!

-Na verdade, naquele momento, eu não queria falar com você.

- Então? – Perguntou ele achando a lógica dela, completamente ilógica.

- Mesmo assim, eu gostaria que tivesse me procurado.

Grissom olhou para ela, com um ponto de interrogação e um de exclamação, estampados no rosto. Sara conseguiu fazer o que psicopatas brilhantes tentaram... E não conseguiram: dar um nó na cabeça dele.

Quando chegaram em casa, Sara estava saltitante: não cabia em si, de tanto entusiasmo. Convidou Grissom para tomarem banho juntos. Ele recusou, e antes que ela substituísse a euforia pela tristeza, ele falou:

- Não se trata aqui de rejeição. Não me entenda mal, nem fique brava, pois não é o caso!Veja, se eu entrar naquele chuveiro com você, não vou querer sair mais e... Adeus saída!

Sara agarrou-o no pescoço, com os dois braços, e beijava seu rosto, freneticamente. Entre um beijo e outro, ela perguntou com voz rouca, bem no seu ouvido, que ela não lembrava, mas era o ponto fraco dele. Mas que bobagem, com Sara, todos os pontos eram fracos. Ele rendia-se incondicionalmente, a ela e a esse único, maravilhoso e louco amor!

- Precisamos mesmo ir?

- Sim, precisamos, Sara! Já fiz as reservas, e você sabe como elas são difíceis de conseguir! E ademais, se conseguimos chegar até aqui, umas horas a mais, não irão nos matar – e, assim dizendo, se desvencilhou dela e dirigiu-se ao outro banheiro, deixando o da suíte, todo pra ela.

Sara achou-o um pouco frio, mas acabou se conformando com Grissom sendo Grissom. Embaixo do chuveiro, ele teve receio, de ter sido um pouco ríspido com ela. É que essa era pra ser "a" noite. Ele planejara tudo, com afinco e carinho, não ia pôr tudo a perder, agora.

Um pouco mais tarde, ele já todo pronto, aguardava por ela na sala. Para passar o tempo, telefonou para Catherine.

- _Willows._

- Oi, onde você está? Sou eu!

_- Oi, Gil! Estou no laboratório, preenchendo __**sua papelada**__. Os demais estão fora, trabalhando._

- Muito relatório?

- _Nem me fale! _– Disse Catherine, lançando um olhar à mesa, agora apresentável. –-_O quê você fica fazendo aqui? Relatório, é que não é._

Grissom deu um sorrisinho de lado. Catherine suspirou: amanhã ele estaria de volta e recomeçaria a bagunçar a sua mesa.

- Cath, já acharam O'Malley? Jim já prendeu Soffer?

- _Não, nem sinal deles. Parece que evaporaram no espaço!_

- Qualquer hora, Soffer vai cometer um erro e, Jim o pegará, você vai ver!

_- E vocês, como estão?_

- Bem. Tivemos uma conversa bem proveitosa, com o psiquiatra, hoje. E Cath, aceitei sua sugestão, para levar Sara, ao Tropicana.

- _Que ótimo! Você está pronto? Que pretende usar?_

- Estou pronto! Estou esperando Sara, na sala! Estou usando um terno branco, camisa azulona, com gravata igual.

_- Que chique!_

- CHIQUE? Eu me sinto como um cafetão: só falta o chapéu!

Catherine explodiu numa risada.

_- Aposto que você está muito charmoso!_

Na verdade, ele só estava interessado na opinião de Sara, que afinal, deu o ar da sua graça. Uma nuvem de perfume a precedeu. Gostoso e inebriante. Uma novidade para Grissom, que se acostumara, com ela sem perfume algum, por causa do trabalho. Ele olhou para frente, abriu a boca e escorregou o celular ao longo do corpo. Catherine gritava ao telefone, sem receber resposta.

_- Alô... Gil!... Gil!..._


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Ele pôs de volta o celular ao ouvido e gaguejou algo sobre vê-la amanhã. Fechou o celular e colocou-o no bolso.

Sara estava bem a sua frente, linda e luminosa. Grissom não sabia se era uma nova maquilagem, ou essa luminosidade era o resultado de algo, que vinha do interior. Fosse pelo que fosse, ela estava linda, naquele vestido vermelho despretensioso, mas muito elegante.

O cabelo preso, também lhe caía bem. Ele notou que ela não trazia jóia nenhuma; só seu relógio-pulseira. Pediu para ela lhe dar, alguns minutos e foi até o quarto. Parou na frente do criado mudo e pegou na gaveta, um estojo fino e comprido. Após acariciar a caixa voltou para a sala.

- Você está maravilhosa, Sara!

- Obrigada! Você também!

Ele tirou uma corrente de ouro do estojo, com uma medalha de "Deus te guie". Ela abaixou um xale, feito do mesmo tecido, do vestido e virou-se, para que ele a pusesse em seu pescoço.

- Sei que é muito simples, Sara, mas tem um alto valor sentimental pra mim! Pertenceu a minha mãe, e eu gostaria que você usasse sempre.

- Claro! – Exclamou comovida, olhando-se no espelho, pondo a mão sobre a corrente, como se ela fosse um adorno caríssimo.

Ela se sentia honrada, pois sabia o quanto era importante, para Grissom, tudo que dizia respeito a sua mãe. E, ele estava de livre vontade, compartilhando seus tesouros, com ela. Isso mostrava o quanto, ela era importante pra ele.

No carro, Sara olhava para ele, com tal insistência, que o levou a pensar, se sua roupa estava mesmo de acordo. Não se agüentou e comentou com Sara, que deu uma gostosa gargalhada:

- Desculpe amor! Não tinha intenção de ficar te encarando! Não, não é sua roupa: você está ótimo!

- Então qual é o problema? – Perguntou um pouco impaciente.

- Estou tentando decidir, se prefiro você com barba ou sem...

- E qual foi o veredicto?

- Não sei! Não resolvi, ainda!

Ele torceu a boca e fez uma cara engraçada. Olhou para as sandálias douradas de saltos muito finos, que ela usava.

- São confortáveis? – Perguntou apontando, para as sandálias. – Isto porque vamos dançar!

Decididamente, hoje era o dia das surpresas, para Sara.

- Eu nem sabia que você dançava!

- Danço. Mas, música lenta. Pra dançar juntinho. Agora, aquele chacoalhar epilético e isolado, vá sozinha, porque eu não aprecio!

- Você não tem ciúmes, Grissom?

- De você?

Sara respondeu que sim, enquanto saía do carro. Depois que o manobrista levou o veículo, Grissom disse que tinha total confiança nela. Apesar, de ser um grande elogio, não era bem, o que Sara queria ouvir. Pegando em seu braço, para entrarem no Tropicana, ele continuou:

- Contudo, sinto ciúmes, quando os outros homens, comem você, com os olhos! Sei que você volta pra casa comigo, não com eles, mas não posso evitar!

Sara como se acendeu de novo, ao ouvir essas palavras e Grissom teve a certeza, que a luz que via nela, era própria, não era produto, de maquilagem nenhuma. O que ele não podia ver era que também estava luminoso. E a responsável por isso, era a certeza que tinham em amar e ser amados!

Desde o começo, Sara exagerou na bebida e misturou também, vinho branco, que acompanhou o "Peixe a Imperador", que achou uma delícia, mas, pouco comeu. O champanhe que veio com a sobremesa de morangos com creme e por fim, vários copos de vodca com suco de laranja, que ela levou para a pista.

Ela dançou até não agüentar mais. Fizeram como combinaram: nas músicas agitadas, ela ficava sozinha, na pista, sacolejando sem parar.

Bebendo sua tônica, Grissom estava em sua mesa, vigiando, para que nenhum marmanjo mal-intencionado, se aproximasse dela. Para que ela não bebesse demais. Para que não se esfalfasse demais. Precisava dela em forma e lúcida, para mais tarde.

Nas músicas lentas, ele se levantava e ia até ela, que colocava as mãos, em seu pescoço, enquanto ele enlaçava sua cintura. Ela se deixava conduzir, como se não tivesse peso algum.

Se sentia flutuando; estava tão próxima dele que sentia sua respiração ofegante, sobre seus cabelos; ouvia as batidas de seu coração, como se estivesse em seu próprio peito e sentia seu corpo de homem, roçando em seu corpo, no vaivém da dança. Atiçando-a. Brincando com seu desejo. Fazendo querê-lo, cada vez mais.

Na última vez que dançou com ela, sentiu-a mole, cansada, "logo ela vai desistir e vai querer ir pra casa" De fato, poucos minutos depois, lá estava ela: afogueada, ofegante, linda.

Sentou-se ao lado dele e levantou o braço, para chamar o garçom. Percebera que seu copo estava vazio. Grissom interceptou-lhe o gesto.

- Não acha que bebeu demais, Sara? Acho que já chega, querida!

- Está bem, estou mesmo cansada: quero ir para casa!

Ele largou o braço dela e chamou ele mesmo o garçom para trazer-lhe a conta. O arzinho frio da madrugada acabou não sendo bom para Sara, enquanto o manobrista trazia o carro, ela vomitou quase em cima, de Grissom. Só não o fez, porque uma vez na vida, ele foi rápido, e se desviou a tempo.

Ela soltou seu cabelo no carro, porque os grampos lhe incomodavam. Da mesma maneira, entrou descalça em casa, pois as sandálias estavam ferindo seus pés. Largou a carteira e o xale, na sala, e desceu aos trambolhões até a cozinha. Preocupado, Grissom foi atrás dela. Encontrou-a com metade do corpo enfiado na geladeira.

- O que você quer aí, Sara?

- Estou procurando uma coisa... Ahah! Achei! - Veio com uma garrafa de champanhe – Vamos comemorar!

- Acho que você já comemorou o suficiente por hoje, querida! – Tirou-lhe a garrafa das mãos.

Ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu em cima dele. Vendo ela tão próxima, tentou beijá-la, mas ela tapou os lábios dele, com sua mão e sorriu com a boca fechada, como sorria, às vezes.

- Eu vomitei, lembra? Dê-me um minuto para lavar os dentes, ok? – E ela deixou a cozinha meio trôpega.

"Está bem!", disse. Já nem se lembrava mais do episódio. Isto significava que ela estava lúcida e não tão bêbada quanto ele pensava. Abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de água. Bebeu alguns goles e, guardou-a novamente. Esperou um pouco, como Sara não aparecesse, ele foi até o quarto.

Encontrou-a sentada à penteadeira, com o rosto besuntado de creme. Usava aquela camisola rosa, cujas alças, não paravam no lugar, e que na outra noite, lhe custara um banho frio.

Assim que o viu, apressou-se em tirar aquela meleca da cara, com um lenço de papel.

- Estou me pondo à vontade, Grissom! – Levantou-se e colocou os dois braços em volta do pescoço dele.

Imprensava, seu corpo no dele. Grissom sentia-se meio febril. A boca estava seca, e os ouvidos zuniam. Ele beijava seu pescoço, quando ela pareceu "amolecer", de repente. Ele demorou a perceber que tinha uma "boneca de pano", nas mãos. Sara havia desmaiado, em seus braços.

Ele deu um pesado suspiro: aquela era para ser sua noite! Fora toda planejada e, no entanto, dera tudo errado. Não era nenhum pervertido, com idéia fixa, é que estava sem a mulher que amava há dias.

Pegou-a no colo, colocou-na cama cobriu-a e ficava volta e meia suspirando e olhando para ela, como se algo pudesse mudar.

"_Estava dançando numa pista de dança. Segurava numa das mãos, um copo de bebida. Era um lugar cheio de luzes e ao dançar, parecia que a energia se soltava dela e, ia se juntar às luzes, já ofuscantes do lugar. Percebeu que a luz vinha de todas as pessoas, que estavam chacoalhando, na pista. Grissom estava sentado à mesa, um pouco distante, parecendo desconectado daquele ambiente. De repente, Warrick apareceu, pondo-se a dançar, perto dela. De início ela pareceu feliz em vê-lo; depois percebeu que a sua energia, não estava mais gerando nem luz, nem calor. A presença de Warrick começou a incomodá-la._

_- Você não devia estar aqui: VOCÊ ESTÁ MORTO!_

_- E daí? Você também está._

_Ela começou a gelar e ficar horrorizada, com a situação._

_- Eu estou viva. ESTOU RESPIRANDO!_

_- Isso não quer dizer nada. Muita gente aí, só ocupa espaço, mas não vive de verdade – pegou seus pulsos, com suas mãos geladas e tentava levá-la a algum lugar. – Venha comigo, Sara! Você não confia mais em mim?_

_Sara foi se apavorando e tentava com todas as suas forças, soltar seus pulsos._

_- Sara... – Era Grissom lhe chamando, atrás dela._

_Ela se virou para ele, que não falava nada e só apontava para o seu copo de bebida. Ela olhou para o copo e viu, horrorizada, que sua bebida, tinha virado sangue. Fez um gesto brusco, com o susto e acabou por entornar o sangue na camisa de Grissom que ficou encharcada. Ela começou a sentir, um enorme mal-estar!...Uma opressão no peito, como se tivesse levado um soco!... Uma dificuldade para respirar!..."_

Sara acordou num sobressalto. Parecia ainda, que o ar lhe faltava. Grissom abraçou-a. Nem se precipitou, em acender, alguma luz. Começou a beijar seus cabelos, carinhosamente. Verificou que ela estava sóbria.

- Outro pesadelo? – E como a resposta, fosse afirmativa, continuou. – É apenas um sonho, meu amor, não pode lhe fazer mal.

Ela tinha intenção de contar-lhe, mas ele mesmo a interrompeu:

- Sara, agora é a hora da "revanche", tudo bem?

Ela queria o mesmo que ele. Há um certo tempo: desde que se lembrara dele.

Sara fez que sim, com a cabeça, e ele começou a beijá-la; primeiro com delicadeza... Carinho... Respeito: como se ela fosse de porcelana e fosse se quebrar, nos braços dele. Aí, então o beijo foi ficando apaixonado, quente, exigente. A língua dele movia-se com maestria, conhecendo bem, cada centímetro da sua boca.

Outra vez, Sara voltou a se sentir protegida e... arrepiada, como em seu sonho. Ficou leve, sem pensamentos, nem nada. Dessa vez não houve pensamentos de censura; tias estranhas; médicos assustadores; bebidas; racionalizações; nem banhos frios. Nada pra atrapalhar.

Só ele, ela, e aquele incrível e único amor. Quando se deu conta, estavam nus, dois corpos em perfeita comunhão, um entrelaçamento de almas, na verdade. Ele sobre ela, beijando outros lugares, que não apenas sua boca. E ela não parava de se sentir arrepiada. Transbordava de alegria e prazer.

Quando ela despertou, continuou de olhos fechados, saboreando, com certa preguiça, aquela noite maravilhosa. Sentia só uma leve dor de cabeça, para lembrá-la da bebedeira, da noite anterior. Para Grissom, significava a alegria de ter sua mulher de volta. Para Sara, que não se lembrava de coisas mais recentes, era uma noite especial: sua primeira noite de amor com Grissom, após anos, de espera.

Estava deitada de bruços, com apenas um lençol, cobrindo-a. Deu um sorriso ao pensar que, não fazia mínima idéia, de onde poderiam estar as cobertas e a camisola. Estendeu o braço, preguiçosamente, na direção de Grissom. Abriu os olhos, quando percebeu que ele não estava na cama.

E, pelo visto, ele não estava há já um tempo, pois seu lugar estava frio. Sentou-se na cama, olhou o relógio de cabeceira: já ia dar 11 h. "Puxa, que tarde, onde Grissom se meteu?", pensou ao se espreguiçar, vagarosamente.

Sorriu ao perceber que ele estava fazendo barulho na cozinha... E, assobiava também! Sara despertou de vez, e prestou atenção pra ver se reconhecia a música. Sorriu ainda mais quando a reconheceu como: "We are the champions". Sem dúvida propícia e muito merecida!

Foi até a cozinha, usando o robe cor-de-rosa, que estava pendurado no banheiro. Achou Grissom bem disposto, começando a atacar seu prato e, se informando das notícias, pelo jornal.

- E, aí, campeão? O que você está fazendo?

Ele sorriu à alusão a música que estivera assobiando. Levantou-se e puxou a cadeira, para ela sentar.

- Acordei você, amor?

- Não. Além do mais, já é tarde... O que temos aí? – Perguntou, espiando o prato dele.

- Nada demais! Estava comendo cereais, com morangos e mel. Você quer, também?

Ela pareceu ficar meio em dúvida, olhou pra ele e perguntou:

- Esses morangos, não são os de ontem, não é?

Ele deu uma risada gostosa.

- Pode comer sossegada, moranguinho! Essas frutas são outras!

Então Sara justificou seu apelido, ficando da cor de um morango.

Enquanto isso, na parte norte da cidade, dois rapazes foram nadar num rio e acharam um corpo boiando, já em estado de decomposição. Chamaram a polícia e esta, os CSI's do diurno.

Eles tiraram as digitais e identificaram a vítima, que estava sem documentos, como Francis Robert O'Malley, sargento da Delegacia de Narcóticos. A autópsia concluiu que ele não se afogara; morrera de hemorragia, por esgorjamento. Já estava morto há uns dois dias. Como todos sabiam, das buscas de Brass, ele logo foi contatado.

Foi até a delegacia, apanhou alguns guardas e seguiu para o apartamento, de O'Malley, onde ficou o resto da tarde tentando achar, o envelope das fotos; foi uma busca inútil. O capitão foi até o laboratório; para não perder o costume, foi direto à sala de Grissom, se deparou com Catherine. Não conseguiu esconder, sua decepção ao vê-la.

- Gil já devia ter chegado aqui, não sei o que pode ter acontecido! -Disse ela sacudindo seu celular, indecisa se ligava pra ele.

- Ainda é cedo, Cath!

- Eu sei! É que ele costumava chegar cedo...

- Isso era antes. Agora ele tem OUTRAS coisas em que pensar.

- Certamente! – Sorriu Catherine – Afinal, porque você está aqui?

Brass tinha vindo contar-lhes de O'Malley.

- Que coisa! – Disse Catherine. – Agora Soffer não terá com que negociar!

- Quer minha opinião? – O capitão, pousou seu olhar cansado em Catherine. Ao ver que ela fazia um gesto afirmativo, continuou. – Ele nunca esteve atrás de refém. Matou Digger, porque achou que ele sabia de alguma coisa e contou a Burton.

- Nunca saberemos ao certo, se foi ele quem deu a dica, ao detetive.

- E eliminou O'Malley, porque Roy deu a ele, um envelope com fotos, que o infeliz, nunca viu! É, e é tudo culpa minha. E da minha enorme boca! – Suspirou Brass.

- Não se culpe, você não podia saber!

- Não, mas eu devia ter pressentido. Afinal, que raio de policial eu sou? – Perguntou a si mesmo, se sentindo miserável.

Catherine abraçou-o querendo transmitir-lhe apoio e carinho.

- Para nós, continua sendo o número um...

- Obrigado! – Agradeceu Brass sensibilizado.

Sara tinha passado o dia inquieta. A má sensação, deixada por seu último pesadelo, persistia. Ela tinha telefonado à tardinha, para o Dr Haldenberg, e pela primeira vez, não se tranqüilizava, com as palavras, do médico.

Grissom havia tentado de tudo, para acalmá-la: fora em vão. Ele apelou para o psiquiatra: "Não fique impressionada Sara! Sangue é vida, e muito provavelmente, pelo que você falou, ao jogar seu sangue, em Grissom, você estava lhe dando sua própria energia!". Mas o problema é que Sara não se convencia disso.

- Será que você não podia ficar em casa hoje?

- E amanhã, você inventa outro motivo para eu não ir. – Notou que foi um pouco ríspido e, abrandou a voz. - Olhe, Sara, não podemos ficar reféns dos nossos sonhos! Você não quer é ficar sozinha e não vai: o Hank te faz companhia.

- Ele é um cachorro, Grissom! Acha que significa o mesmo que você, pra mim?

- Espero que não! – E, Grissom deu um de seus raros sorrisos em que punha os dentes pra fora. - E, não sei porque tanta coisa, você vai dormir, nem terá muito tempo, pra ficar, longe de mim.

- Eu tenho insônia, esqueceu? – Ela perguntou mal-humorada.

- Não. Mas você dormiu bem, esses dias...

- Porque você estava na cama, junto comigo.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

- Então, agora sou seu calmante? – Brincou feliz por ela lhe dar uma importância, tão grande.

- Acho que fico tranquila, sabendo onde você está!

Depois de gastar muita saliva ele conseguiu sair, prometendo tomar mil cuidados, a Sara. Sabia que ela não estava plenamente convencida, mas... Tinha que voltar ao trabalho, e ela tinha que entender. A profissão tinha certos riscos. O que estava acontecendo com ela, afinal? Trabalhavam juntos há tantos anos e, nunca a vira assim. Conhecia bem, aquele olhar; já o vira em muitos rostos. Sara Sidle estava com MEDO!

Ele, nem bem, colocou os pés no laboratório, e todo mundo caiu em cima dele. "A noite promete!", pensou. Brass contou-lhe, sobre O'Malley. Greg queria notícias de Sara. Catherine queria contar sobre o que fizera, nesta semana. Nick contava dos casos ocorridos na semana.

Ele respirou fundo, aliviado, quando distribuiu as tarefas e finalmente se viu sozinho. Voltou a sua sala, tranquila e sorriu, podia-se ver o dedo mágico de Catherine. Tudo estava no seu lugar: nem parecia sua sala.

Grissom telefonou para casa. Atenderam rápido:

- Alô, Sara?

- _Oi, meu amor! Eu já estava ligando, pra você!_

- É, imaginei que sim, então liguei assim que pude!

_- O pessoal já foi_?

- Sim e como prometi a você não saí. Estou tranquilo, em minha sala, conversando com você. Durma sossegada, que quando você acordar estarei ao seu lado; devo chegar cedo, porque não pretendo dobrar o turno hoje. Satisfeita? – Perguntou rindo.

_- Mais ou menos... Ainda estou impressionada..._

- Não pense mais nisso! – Procurou mudar o foco de sua atenção. – O que você fez até agora?

_- Vejamos... Jantei, lavei a louça, conversando feito uma maluca, com o Hank, que pelo jeito espantado que me olhava, devia mesmo achar que eu não batia bem. Agora, estou sentada frente à TV, torturando o pobre controle remoto, tentando achar um canal, que me satisfaça_!

Grissom riu do jeito dela e disse que todos mandaram lembranças. Se arrependeu, contudo, porque se fez um longo silêncio, na linha e ele julgou ter ouvido um soluço: ela andava tão vulnerável, ultimamente!

- Sara! Sara!

_- Diga-lhes... Diga-lhes que também sinto muita falta deles!_

- Por Deus, Sara! Ninguém morreu

_- Desculpe, não sei o que me deu! Não queria deixá-lo zangado, Grissom!_

- Eu não estou zangado, amor! Estou preocupado, é diferente!

Conversaram um pouco mais e ele desligou, alegando, que tinha o que fazer. Pouco depois, o telefone tocou, novamente. Ele atendeu sorridente, pensando que era Sara, outra vez.

Mas era Judy, informando que um homem, procurava por Catherine; disse-lhe que ela não estava lá; era a terceira vez que telefonava e como dessa última vez, falara em "supervisora", ela lhe explicara que Catherine era apenas substituta, o real supervisor, voltara hoje. Após alguma relutância, o homem aceitara falar com Grissom; bastava para isso, apertar o botão três, coisa que ele fez, quase imediatamente;

- Alô, Gil Grissom! Quem fala?

_- Nada de nomes, por favor! Gostaria de falar com Catherine Willows..._

- Ela não está! Pode falar comigo? Sou o supervisor...

_- Vai ter de servir, não tenho muito tempo! – Disse a voz, depois de uma breve hesitação. Encontre-me na esquina da Pecos, com a Craig, sabe onde fica?_

- Sei, é pro lado norte de Las Vegas, perto da Base Nellis da Força Aérea, certo?

_- É, pouco depois da esquina, tem um armazém abandonado. Estarei lá, para fornecer informações sobre Ben Soffer. Venha sozinho, ou não me achará lá!_

- Entendo! É informante de Catherine? Alô! Alô!

Mas Grissom já falava com ninguém: o telefone estava mudo, o homem tinha desligado. Grissom pegou sua arma, verificou se tinha balas e saiu. Esquecido, do que prometera a Sara, como sempre, o trabalho vinha em primeiro lugar.

"_Sara era uma criança, dos seus 10 ou 12 anos. Estava se divertindo, num circo, observando alguns tipos bizarros e comendo algodão doce. Warrick chega perto dela, pega sua mão, e diz muito sério, para ela segui-lo e ver uma coisa. Ela deixa-se conduzir, com docilidade até uma espécie de picadeiro. Um rapaz, que era Grissom mais novo, estava vestindo uma roupa de malha branca. Confiante, deixa-se amarrar a uma roda e colocam uma venda nele. A pequena Sara não entende o que está acontecendo. Sente que lhe falta o ar para respirar e uma angústia enorme se apodera do seu peito, fazendo tal pressão, que torna a respiração cada vez mais difícil. Ela tenta sair de lá, mas Warrick segura seus pulsos com força, pedindo-lhe paciência, pois agora está próximo. O quê? Ela não sabe, mas coisa boa, não é, pois a angústia, lhe sufoca, mais e mais. Passa por ela um homem, com uma capa enorme. Sara não vê seu rosto, só os olhos, cinzas e frios como lâminas de aço. Lâminas como das facas, que ele atira, na roda onde está Grissom. A roda gira, gira, gira... Grissom se deixou pôr lá, com confiança, não demora muito, uma faca atinge seu peito, e o sangue começa a manchar a camiseta, e depois vai se alastrando, até pegar o peito todo. Sara se debate com força, até conseguir se livrar, das mãos fortes de Warrick. Tiraram Grissom da roda, Sara-menina se atira sobre ele, e também se suja com o sangue dele. Repete "Meu Deus!", inúmeras vezes, como se recitasse uma oração, e um mal estar se apodera dela, acrescido da dificuldade de respirar..."_

Sara acordou. Parecia emergir do fundo do oceano, buscando ar com desespero. Tinha cochilado no sofá, com a TV ligada. Hank a seus pés, revirava a cabeça, tentando entender, aquela incompreensível humana. Ela sentou-se no sofá e cenas deles dois espocavam em sua cabeça, como flashes: ela estava lembrando.

Ela ficou um instante maravilhada, com a volta da memória. Pensou em contar para Grissom, mas ao pensar nele, voltou a sentir-se mal e a lembrar-se do pesadelo. Correu ao telefone, teclou o número do celular dele, esperou ansiosa chamar, uma... duas... três vezes. Chamou até cair na caixa postal. Inconformada, teclou novamente. Mais uma vez deu caixa postal.

Telefonou para o escritório, talvez Grissom, tivesse deixado o aparelho no carro. Distraído, como ele era isso não seria impossível. Enquanto teclava, tentava lembrar para onde havia ligado, anteriormente. Sem resultado, porém: estava muito nervosa.

Sua última esperança morreu, quando Judy atendeu. A recepcionista parecia muito feliz, ao reconhecer sua voz:

_- Como está?_

- B...bem! Estou tentando ligar para Grissom e caí aí...

_- Sim, ele saiu, e as ligações dele caem aqui._

- El_e saiu? – Perguntou Sara atônita. – Para onde?_

_- Não sei, ele não me disse! Mas foi depois do telefonema do homem._

- Homem? Que homem? – E ela estava cada vez, mais nervosa.

_- Ele não se identificou, mas procurava por Catherine, a supervisora. Expliquei que ela não estava aqui, e de qualquer forma, ela só estava substituindo Grissom, e ele voltara hoje, assim, o homem acabou concordando em falar com Grissom!_

- Judy, você sabe me dizer se a Catherine já voltou?

_- Acabou de sair do elevador, com Nick. Quer falar com ela?_

- Sim, por favor!

Sara ouviu a recepcionista, gritar o nome de Catherine, e depois, duas vozes femininas, trocando palavras, que ela não entendeu, mas que devia ser Judy contando a Catherine, quem estava no telefone.

- _Alô, Sara! Que bom te ouvir! Você está bem?_

- Eu estou muito bem, é Grissom, quem me preocupa, no momento! Tinha alguém te procurando, você sabe quem é?

Catherine franziu a testa, pensou e respondeu negativamente à amiga. Perguntou por qual motivo Sara estava tão preocupada com Grissom.

- Pode me chamar de estúpida, boba, o que quiser, mas estou com um mau pressentimento! – Achou melhor omitir a parte dos sonhos, pois seria muito demorado explicar e ela não tinha muito tempo.

Catherine não achava nada, pois ela também sentira um mau pressentimento, dias atrás! Sara disse que ia pro laboratório. A loira achava bom, e enquanto isso, ela e Nick, iriam falar com Archie, ver se ele descobria alguma coisa, sobre o telefonema misterioso.

- Boa ideia, Cath! Em breve estarei aí e a gente conversa melhor!

Catherine e Nick foram procurar Archie, enquanto Sara fechava a casa. Pensava no Dr. Haldenberg, e na interpretação, que o médico dera a seu sonho: "sangue é vida o cacete, no nosso ramo, sangue nunca é bom sinal!". Foi um custo colocar Hank no quintal; ele não queria sair de jeito nenhum. "Com esse negócio de ficarmos em casa, ele ficou mal-acostumado!".

Sara foi até o quarto pegar um agasalho. Achou uma camisa de Grissom, abandonada numa cadeira, o que era muito raro, pois ele era muito ordeiro, em casa. Apertou a camisa em seu peito, enterrou a cara, naquele pedaço de pano, sentiu seu cheiro e mesmo não querendo, verteu grossas lágrimas.

- Gil, por que você tinha de ser tão teimoso. Justo agora, que me lembrei de tudo! Queria tanto repartir isso com você amor! Por que você não me ouviu?Por que você foi tão imprudente, Gil? Por quê?

Meia hora depois, Sara chegava ao laboratório e foi recebida por Catherine, que lhe contou que a ligação misteriosa, viera de um telefone público, na Craig Road.

- E o que estamos esperando? – Perguntou Sara impaciente.

- Brass – explicou a loira. - Contamos tudo a ele, e ele está reunindo uns policiais, para nos acompanhar... Ei, você andou chorando, Sara?

- Um pouco... – respondeu e contou resumidamente, seus dois últimos sonhos para Catherine.

- Não é à toa, que você se assustou... Eles são mesmo... ASSUSTADORES!

- Grissom e o psiquiatra quiseram dar uma explicação diferente, mas eu não aceitei.

- Homens! Bons pra certas coisas, mas péssimos, em se tratando de intuição!

-É verdade! – Concordou Sara. – Ah, eu recuperei a memória, também!

O rosto de Catherine se iluminou.

- Que ótimo! Quando foi isso? Gil já sabe?

O semblante de Sara anuviou-se novamente, quando ela explicou à amiga que aconteceu com o sonho, e ela estava justamente, tentando ligar para Grissom, quando... bem o resto da história ela conhecia. Catherine suspirou.

Brass chegou com Nick e um grupo de policiais. Estavam prontos para agir. Catherine perguntou para o capitão, de que cor, eram os olhos de Soffer. Brass não entendeu a pergunta e achou-a inoportuna, mas respondeu, assim mesmo.

- Cinza. Por quê?

- Creio que nosso "homem misterioso", seja Soffer – declarou Catherine.

- Quem é Soffer? – Quis saber Sara.

- É um tira corrupto, foragido, de quem estamos atrás; suspeito de três assassinatos – respondeu Brass.

Sara quis saber, que arma ele usava e, Brass, distraído chamando o elevador, respondeu que era faca. Ele não notou a palidez que essa notícia, causou em Sara.

Catherine também se sentia mal. Ela se sentia culpada. Soffer procurava por ela, então, Grissom não tinha de estar no lugar dela. Estavam todos apreensivos, quando a porta do elevador se abriu e Greg apareceu sorridente, com a novata logo atrás.

Sorriu ainda mais, quando avistou Sara. Quase foi atropelado, por aquele grupo de pessoas apressadas. Segurando a porta, em segurança, do lado de fora, ele perguntou brincalhão:

- Muito bem, gente! Onde é o incêndio?

Foi Brass quem respondeu, muito sério, que tinham fortes indícios, que Grissom tinha sido sequestrado, possivelmente por Ben Soffer. Greg entrou novamente no elevador. Riley seguiu-o; achou que seria feio ficar.

Nick ia à frente do comboio, com Catherine. Estacionou a SUV, de acordo com o endereço, que Archie lhe dera. O telefone ficava bem em frente ao armazém. Os CSI's achavam que aquele lugar era bom, para se fazer uma emboscada. Esperaram os outros carros estacionarem, para atravessar a rua.

Nick empunhou sua arma e acompanhou Brass e os demais policiais, numa busca, no interior do armazém. Catherine e Riley, com suas lanternas acesas, procuravam por evidências e Greg fotografava o local. Um pouco atrás, embora muito ansiosa, Sara fazia o possível, para não atrapalhar.

Catherine achou uma mancha de sangue fresco, numas tábuas empilhadas na entrada. Deixou Greg fotografar e, depois coletou o sangue com um cotonete. Um pouco abaixo do madeirame Riley achou um botão de camisa. Anunciou sua descoberta, enquanto punha o botão, em um saquinho. Sara arrancou o saquinho das mãos da novata.

- Meu Deus, é da camisa de Grissom! – Falou Sara, quase gritando.

- Tem certeza? Afinal, esses botões são todos iguais! – Confortava a amiga, Greg, abraçando-a e passando a mão, em sua cabeça.

- Tenho, ainda falei pra ele não pôr essa camisa, que os botões estavam frouxos! – Reafirmou Sara.

- Calma, Sara! – Interferiu Catherine. – O botão só o coloca aqui, o que mais ou menos, já sabíamos. Precisamos ver, se o sangue é dele. Pode ser de qualquer um, até mesmo de um gato ou cachorro, vai saber!

Brass e Nick saíram do armazém, dizendo não ter nada lá. Amparada por Greg, Sara dizia em pensamento: 'onde você se meteu, Gil? Onde você está, meu amor?".


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Assim vazio, sem os cavalos, o galpão parecia diferente. A luz bruxuleante de uma vela acesa, sobre um caixote, fazia desenhos fantasmagóricos nas paredes. Grissom estava largado sobre o chão, com mãos e pés amarrados, um lenço, servindo de mordaça e um band-aid no supercílio esquerdo.

Ben Soffer parecia intranqüilo e olhava para Grissom, com um misto de preocupação e ansiedade. Tinha uma vontade enorme de conversar com outro ser humano. Mas temia que o forense se pusesse a gritar, sem a mordaça. Receio inútil, pois não havia nada, dos lados, no fundo, ficava a fábrica, vazia àquela hora, e mesmo que não estivesse, a distância até ela era considerável. Na frente, ficava o Circo América, que no momento, não se ocuparia com gritos, pois estava em plena função.

Pensando um pouco e vencendo seus medos, Soffer aproximou-se de Grissom e perguntou se ele prometia não gritar, se lhe tirasse a mordaça. Grissom balançou a cabeça, concordando. Para quem gritaria? Cath já havia lhe contado, sobre esse lugar. Gritar não era o melhor jeito de sair de lá.

Soffer agachou-se por trás dele, e começou a desamarrar o lenço, recomendando-lhe que não bancasse o engraçadinho. Grissom concordou, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça. O CSI sentia-se extenuado; mais que cansaço físico, aquela semana, com Sara desmemoriada, tinha deixado seus nervos estraçalhados, e a terapia involuntária, que acabara fazendo, junto com ela, deu-lhe motivos para pensar.

Agora, ter sido dominado, tão facilmente, por Soffer, o fez pensar seriamente, se não estava ficando velho, para aquilo. Ele tinha conversado, sobre formar uma família e, Sara tinha se esquivado, achando que aquele ambiente, não era propício.

Ele tinha ficado um pouco amuado, então, mas agora reconhecia que ela tinha razão; como sempre, aliás. Ele precisava dar-lhe mais crédito, no futuro. Isso se ele ainda tivesse um futuro. Livre da mordaça escancarava e fechava o maxilar, fazendo ginástica, com a boca.

Soffer se postara na frente dele, segurando a faca, ameaçadoramente.

- Pensei que esse seu ferimento, não fosse parar de sangrar, nunca mais!

- É um local de muito sangramento mesmo! Como você me transportou até aqui?

- Não foi muito difícil: para trazê-lo até o circo, veio em meu porta-malas. Pra vir até o galpão, você já estava semi-inconsciente, me deu uma ajudinha – disse Soffer sorrindo.

Grissom não o acompanhou, pois não tinha motivos para sorrir. Quando Sara fosse informada do que acontecera com ele, ela sofreria, e se ligaria muito a seus sonhos, coisa que ele não gostaria.

Mesmo agora, tendo sua vida em perigo, seu primeiro pensamento; sua primeira preocupação era Sara sempre e unicamente ela.

- Não tenho idéia de machucá-lo, Grissom, a não ser que me provoque!

Agora sim, foi a hora dele dar um sorrisinho de lado, repleto de ironia. Ele não acreditava nisso. No que sua vida valeria mais que as de Roy, Digger e O'Malley? Ah, como fora estúpido, não deixando o endereço, pra onde ia, com Judy. Confiava em sua equipe, mas sabia, que não havia lhes dado pista nenhuma. Como saberiam que ele estava no Circo América?

No laboratório, todos estavam consternados. Esperavam pelo exame do sangue encontrado, torcendo para não ser de Grissom, não tendo a menor idéia de onde ele pudesse estar e tendo Sara pairando por ali, como um fantasma silencioso e tristonho.

Na verdade, Sara não parava de pensar em seu sonho e em como poderia revertê-lo. Aí chegou a notícia confirmada: o sangue era mesmo de Grissom. Todos ficaram abalados, principalmente Sara. "Já não basta ele ser seqüestrado? Ainda sabê-lo ferido? Meu Deus!", pensava ela, acabrunhada.

Catherine mais prática, embora preocupada também, estudava atentamente, as fotos tiradas por Greg. Por fim, falou:

- Olhem, a quantidade de sangue no local, não se coaduna com uma facada! Acho que foi isso que aconteceu: ele deve ter levado uma pancada por trás e caído. Pela distância, bateu a cabeça nas tábuas e perdeu o botão da camisa, na queda. Portanto nada de desânimo, Grissom NÃO FOI ESFAQUEADO!

Os CSI's respiraram mais aliviados, embora uma pergunta permanecesse no ar: onde estava Grissom? Brass apareceu por lá, falando que BJ tinha lhe telefonado, reclamando de barulho, vindo do galpão.

- Barulho? Que tipo de barulho?- Indagou Nick.

- Eu sei lá! – Respondeu o capitão dando de ombros. – Perguntei por que ele mesmo não ia ver.

- E o que ele respondeu? – Perguntou Catherine.

- Que quando Rodriguez foi preso, ele tirou os cavalos do galpão, e nunca mais ninguém pôs os pés lá! Eu disse que isso era problema dele, que podia ser um animal qualquer, e a polícia tem mais o que fazer!

- E daí? – Perguntou Greg, já interessado no desfecho daquela história.

- E daí, ele me falou que pagava taxas e impostos, como todo mundo, e que ele tinha direitos de usar a polícia, mesmo se animais estivessem lá, coisa que ele não acreditava.

- E o que ele acha que é – Quis saber Nick.

- Barulho de gente... Vagabundos ou malfeitores... – Brass deu um profundo suspiro. – Vou ter de mandar uns policiais para lá!

Sara se sentiu excluída. Pelo jeito que todos se intrometiam pareciam por dentro do assunto. Menos ela. Aquela conversa, pra ela não tinha pé, nem cabeça. Catherine veio em seu auxílio, falando que BJ era o proprietário do Circo América, onde acontecera um crime que estavam investigando, quando Riley ligou, informando do acidente acontecido com Sara.

De repente, foi se como um clarão, invadisse Sara. Ela sacudia freneticamente o braço de Catherine:

- O circo, Cath... Como no meu sonho... Gil está lá... Ele está lá!

Ela falava isso rindo e chorando, ao mesmo tempo. Todos se entreolharam sem entender nada. Catherine pediu calma à amiga e olhando para Brass e disse:

- Jim, temos razão para crer que Gil está no galpão!

- Temos?

- Sim, eu e Sara! – Respondeu Catherine convicta.

- Com base em quê? - Perguntou o capitão, achando que tinha perdido alguma coisa.

- Num sonho que Sara teve...

Catherine olhou em volta e percebeu confusão em uns, incredulidade, em outros. Sabia que não tinha nenhum fator científico, para se agarrar. Seu instinto lhe dizia, que Sara estava certa. Então, tratou de ser firme, já que não tinha argumentos.

- Sei que não é muito, mas...

Brass nem pensou em contestá-la. Segundo ele pensava, já tinha feito muitas asneiras, neste caso. Não seria ele, quem colocaria obstáculos, por mais inverossímil, que lhe parecesse essa história.

- Está bem! Vou verificar, agora mesmo!

- Se há uma possibilidade de Grissom estar lá, eu quero ir! – Falou Nick resoluto.

- Eu também! – Afirmou Catherine.

- Nem preciso dizer! – Falou Sara.

- Tô dentro! – Disse depressa Greg, temendo que o deixassem lá.

- Eu também quero ir!- Declarou a novata.

- Está bem, vamos todos!- Disse por fim, o capitão.

No galpão, os dois homens conversavam. Apesar da situação, Grissom tinha muita curiosidade em saber porquê Soffer se enrolara tanto e se metera com drogas.

- Você não tem filhos, não Grissom?

O CSI balançou a cabeça, negativamente. Os olhos cinza se fixaram um momento nos olhos azuis, para logo em seguida olhar sem direção definida, parecendo ver coisas, que eram invisíveis a Grissom.

- Eu tenho dois meninos. Assim que eles nascem, você quer que eles tenham tudo o que você não teve. Quer dar tudo a eles... Ganhei mais em meses nas drogas, que em anos na polícia!

- Mas pelo menos, era um dinheiro limpo!

- Uma coisa que aprendi, sobre dinheiro, é que ele não tem pátria, religião, raça, e muito menos moral.

- Talvez, mas ainda assim é um dinheiro manchado de sangue!

- Dinheiro sujo é o que ganho na polícia; noites mal dormidas, baldes de café intoxicando o fígado, e se você resistir 25 anos, um relógio de ouro e aposentadoria. Isto se um filho da mãe qualquer não te atocaiar, num beco escuro antes.

- Como você fez com Digger? – Perguntou Grissom.

Soffer respondeu, após uma longa pausa.

- Digger, Roy e O'Malley, eram pedras no caminho, tinham de ser removidas!

- Eram pessoas Soffer, como eu e você!

Mas Soffer, atento a qualquer barulho, vindo de fora, olhava cauteloso pela janela e não prestava atenção, no que Grissom dizia. Depois de um pouco, ele deixou a janela, e informou que estava ficando paranóico, ouvia coisas, onde não existiam. Grissom expôs sua teoria:

- Você foi treinado para salvar vidas, não tirá-las; a sua consciência se rebela. Existem duas forças conflitantes em você...

Por um instante Soffer pareceu prestar atenção no outro, mas logo o cortou: essa história de consciência, ele não queria ouvir.

- Besteira! – Falou meio raivoso. – O que me importa é que meus meninos estão com a Universidade garantida. E com aplicações em seu nome, que eles só poderão retirar na maioridade! Ninguém vai tirar deles! Ninguém! – Dizia como se tivesse um grande trunfo, nas mãos.

- Ganham a Universidade e perdem o pai!

- Eu nunca estive muito presente mesmo – falou Soffer, num tom magoado. – Antes, pelo meu trabalho. Depois, pelo meu divórcio. Ser pai divorciado é fogo, cara! – Desabafou.


	20. Chapter 20

Epílogo

Nesse momento, Brass falava ao megafone:

- Soffer, o galpão está cercado! Se entregue! Não faça nenhuma gracinha, nem faça mal a Grissom! Qualquer deslize seu, meus homens não hesitarão em atirar!

Quando viu Soffer vindo em sua direção, Grissom achou que sua hora tinha chegado. Fechou os olhos e se pôs a rezar baixinho. O detetive foi atrás dele, com sua faca e... ZAZ... Cortou a corda que prendia seus pulsos; se agachou e livrou seus pés.

Levou alguns segundos, até ele se recuperar do susto; não conseguia entender a atitude do outro. Esfregando os pulsos, quase dormentes, perguntou por que; Soffer deu um suspiro e falou, pondo uma das mãos, no ombro de Grissom.

- Você entrou de gaiato nesta história. Nem era pra você estar aqui e sim, Catherine!

- Os outros também eram inocentes – insistiu Grissom.

- Talvez, mas eu tinha motivo com cada um deles; com você não tenho!

- Não concordo com o que você fez.

- Não. Mas me compreende.

Grissom fez um gesto indefinido, que podia significar qualquer coisa. Confuso, não sabia se devia lutar com Soffer; correr porta a fora, ou ficar parado, onde estava. O detetive notou-lhe o ar duvidoso e veio ajudá-lo.

- Vá, meu caro! Pode ir sem receio! Está livre!

Grissom ainda sentia-se perplexo. Não entendia o pensamento do outro. Não fazia sentido, ter todo aquele trabalho para trazê-lo ali e, depois soltá-lo assim, sem nem tentar barganhar. Isso não fazia sentido, a menos que ele tivesse mudado de idéia, no meio do caminho. Mas por quê? Ia andando devagar, em direção à porta. Virou-se e disse para Soffer:

- Você não vem?

- Você sabe muito bem o que acontece, quando um tira como eu vai para a prisão, não?

- Eu falo em seu favor!

Soffer deu um sorriso triste e falou aquelas que seriam suas últimas palavras:

- Nem toda a intercessão do mundo, poderia me proteger!

E sem que Grissom, nem ninguém, pudesse interferir, Soffer passou a faca, de lado a lado de sua garganta. O forense correu em sua direção, não podendo fazer nada a não ser segurá-lo. Ele fazia um barulho pavoroso, tentando respirar.

Lembrou-se de Warrick e deu vazão às lágrimas, que estavam represadas, desde então. Chorava mais pelo amigo morto que por Soffer. É, o cérebro, escolhe caminhos tortuosos para se manifestar, assim como o coração. Queria sair logo de lá, ir para casa e se encontrar com Sara. Nem de longe, desconfiava que ela estivesse ali, a poucos passos dele.

Fora, os CSI's estavam perfilados ao lado de Brass, esperando pelos acontecimentos e, abalados com aquele angustiante silêncio do galpão. Sara, volta e meia, levava a mão direita ao pescoço, apertando a medalha, que pertencera à mãe de Grissom e ela não tirara mais.

Brass levantara novamente, o megafone. Ia falar outra vez, quando a porta do galpão abriu, dando passagem a um Grissom assustado, com a camisa e a jaqueta, bem manchadas de sangue.

Ao vê-lo, Sara não pensou duas vezes: saiu correndo e abraçou-o, sem se importar, com aquelas manchas molhadas. Beijou seu rosto, inúmeras vezes. Via-se que estava descontrolada, porque ria e chorava, ao mesmo tempo.

- Calma, Sara! Eu estou bem! O sangue não é meu!

Mas, Sara não desgrudava dele. Se sujara bem, com o sangue de Soffer, mas parecia não se importar; parecia estar à beira de um ataque de nervos. Brass veio ver, se o amigo estava bem.

- Sim, mas Soffer se matou, eu não pude fazer nada para impedir!

- Ok, Grissom! Não era sua função! Ele confessou os assassinatos?

- Indiretamente, sim!

- Falou o porquê de cada um?

-Não, sinto muito, Jim!

- Está bem! – Suspirou o capitão, entrando no galpão, acompanhado de alguns policiais.

Os CSI's vieram se aproximando dele. Nick falou que uma ambulância estava a caminho, para levá-lo ao hospital. Ele se achava muito bem, mas achava que Sara precisava de cuidado urgente, pois ela estava muito nervosa. O pior tinha acabado, e ela não parava de tremer e de se agitar.

Catherine trouxe um copo d'água com açúcar, fez Sara sentar num banquinho e tomar a água aos golinhos. Quem havia trazido isso para Sara, foi BJ. Ela acompanhou o olhar agradecido de Catherine para o dono do circo e, fez-lhe um sinal, com a cabeça.

Enquanto o furgão da morgue, não levava o corpo de Soffer, Brass contava a Grissom, o que sua equipe fizera, para encontrá-lo, mas que o mérito maior ia para Sara.

- Sara? – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Sim, ela o achou. Por causa de um sonho! – Sorriu o capitão.

Sara que não saía do seu lado um minuto, explicou:

- De fato, Gil, sonhei que você estava no circo e era esfaqueado.

- Você me chamou de Gil?

- É o seu nome, não?

- É, mas você não me chama assim desde...

De repente, a sua cabeça funciona e ele entende que ela se lembrou. Suspende-a e gira com ela, esquecido dos olhares curiosos, ao seu redor. Ela se sente feliz, por ele estar vivo e bem! Grissom também não cabe em si, de contentamento. Finalmente, sua Sara estava de volta.

Dois meses mais tarde, Grissom e Sara aprontavam-se para ir ao trabalho. Arrumando carinhosamente sua gola, Sara diz a ele:

- Tem certeza do que vai fazer? É um passo muito grande, e não tem volta!

- Pensei bastante, Sara! Pela primeira vez, não foi para o trabalho o meu pensamento!

- O que quero, é que você tenha absoluta certeza e não me venha "jogar na cara", no futuro.

- Não farei isso, moranguinho! – disse agarrando-a pela cintura, puxando-a para si, e beijando seu pescoço.

Sara riu e desprendeu-se dele; o assunto era sério, não queria desviar o foco da conversa.

- Estive pensando, você tinha razão: este não é o melhor dos mundos, para se formar uma família! – E, olhando amorosamente, para Sara, continuou. – Sem falar que pode ser muito perigoso pra você. Lembre-se do que tanto o Dr. McKay, quanto o Dr. Haldenberg disseram: da próxima vez, você pode não voltar! Eu vi você, aquela noite no Circo América! Não pretendo arriscar! – Fez uma pausa antes de continuar; pegou suas mãos e beijou-as, com devoção. - E não serei imbecil novamente, de pôr o trabalho na frente do meu amor...

Sara abaixou os olhos: estava sensibilizada pelas palavras dele. Mas ainda assim, disse para ele:

- Você sempre considerou o trabalho sua vida. Tem certeza que não sentirá sua falta?

- Falta, sempre vou sentir, mas sentiria muito mais de você, Sara!

Ela sabia que ele estava sendo sincero. Foram para o carro, ela querendo saber aonde iriam. Ele respondeu que fariam um cruzeiro, pelas Américas Central e do Sul. "Vamos estudar as florestas tropicais", ele declarou.

-E depois? – Perguntou curiosa, segurando a porta do carro.

´- Depois, fica pra depois... – Falou ele, dando a partida.

Esperando o elevador, que os levaria ao laboratório, Sara perguntou-lhe se havia avisado o pessoal. Ele respondeu que conversou com Catherine, que o substituiria; aos demais ele fizera um comunicado. Afinal, era uma coisa trivial: a Terra não ia parar de girar, por causa disso.

Sara suspirou. Aquele era seu Grissom. Pararam na porta de Ecklie. Grissom pegou sua mão.

- Pronta?

- Pra começar de novo? Ao seu lado... Sempre!

Grissom sorriu e bateu na porta.

FIM


End file.
